MAKE DESTINY PART I
by adam.black.75873
Summary: Saya author baru, juga ngetiknya make hape, jadi harap maklum. Disini naruto memiliki saudara kembar menma yang dikenal dengan child prophecy. Naruto akan membuat takdirnya sendiri, so selamat membaca. Dark naruto, sharingan, mangekyou,! Mokuton menma.
1. Chapter 1

MaTitle : Naruto : Make destiny part I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary :

Make destiny

Proulogue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak berambut kuning dengan model jabrik sedang duduk diatas sebuah patung kepala paling pojok kearah barat dari 4 patung wajah besar terpajang di tebing tinggi di desa itu.

Desa itu adalah desa konohagakure no sato dengan penduduk terbesar dan ninja terkuat didunia shinobi rata rata berasal dari konohagakure no sato. Hal inilah yang mendasari konohagakure menjadi desa terkuat dari yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi.

Ada lima negara besar ninja saat ini, negara api, air, angin, petir dan tanah. Masing masing memiliki desa terkuat perwakilan terkuat. Konohagakure adalah perwakilan dari negara api. Konohagakure no aato memiliki kekuatan ninja dengan mayoritas memiliki kekuatan api dan memiliki berbagai clan dan kekkai genkai doujutsu yng hanya ada pada konohagakure.

Desa ini merupakan dengan julukan desa tersembunyi karena letaknya yang tertutup hutan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan kasat mata. Hutan yang luas merupakan hutan ciptaan dari legenda salah satu pendiri konohagakure no sato, hashirama senju.

Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan bisa memciptakan pohon lengkap dengan daunnya atau disebut mokuton. Dengan mokutonnya dia dengan mudah menciptakan hutan dan bangunan bangunan yang ada dikonohagakure. Dia juga adalah pemimpin pertama konohagakure no sato dengan gelar shodai hokage. Gelar lainnya yang didapatkan dari dunia shinoni adalah kami no shinobi.

Legenda pendirilainnya yang tidak kalah ditakuti adalah hantu uchiha, uchiha madara. Di dengan kekuatan sharingan dan mangekyou sharingan menjadi terror dunia shinobi. Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi saat itu yang dapat mengalahkan uchiha madara. Kemudian clan uchiha dan clan senju dikenal sebagai dua clan terkuat dikonohagakure no sato.

Sudah beberapa generasi dikonohagakure berlalu, sejak generasi shodai hokage atau hokage pertama dan kini adalah generasi yondaime hokage atau hokage ke 4. Sudah sekitar 100 tahun berlalu dari era hashirama senju sampai saat ini.

Kini minato namikaze yang menjadi pemimpin konohagakure sebagai yondaime hokage. Dia adalah murid dari salah satu legenda sanin jiraiya the sannin. SS rank pertama dengan gelar kirroi sekko setelah membantai 1000 pasukan iwa seorang diri.

Banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya menjadi hokage karena dia masih terlalu muda pada saat menjabat hokage, baru 22 tahun. Tapi semua berubah saat tragedi kyubi dikonohagakure nosato 5 tahun lalu. Dia menyegel kyubi pada salah satu anaknya dari anak kembarnya bersama uzumaki kushina the red head habenaro.

Dia menggunakan shiki fujin untuk menyegel kyubi dengan merelakan nyawanya. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi, shinigami tidak mengambil nyawanya. Dia hanya mengambil chakranya 90 % dan umurnya selama 5 tahun. Hal ini membuatnya semakin disegani didunia shinobi dengan gelarnya kami no shinobi.

Bocah blonde 7 tahun itu menatap kearah tengah desa dengan tatapan datar. Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi menandakan kesendirian dan kesepiannya. Dia adalah naruto namikaze kembaran dari jinjuriki kyubi menma namikaze.

Namikaz naruto tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang daro orang tuanya, semua mengabaikannya. Tidak ada satupun yang menoleh atau ingin bersamanya. Namun dia masih mengerti karena kakak kembarnya itu memiliki kyubi makanya dia siperlakukan berbeda sebagai jinjuriki atau kekuatan manusia teranianya.

Namun semua berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak pernah ada lagi yang bersamanya. Semua hanya pada menma seorang. Ini dikarnakan karena ramalan bodoh dari seorang jiraiya yang mengatakan menma adalah child of prophecy. Dia juga mengaktifkan kekuatan yang mengerikan yaitu mokuton.

Saat itu juga menma dijadikan namikaze senju karena dia memiliki mokuton. Menma mengaktifkan chakranya sejak tahun lalu membuat naruto terasing jauh dan semakin jauh. Bahkan pada saat ultahnya juga yang tertulis di kue hanyalah nma menma seorang padahal ultah merekasama.

Naruto memiliki IQ yang luar biasa diimbangi dengan stamina monster. Regenarasi tubuh cepat dan kekuatan fisik super, hanya itu yang dia punya namun tidak ada yang tau tentng itu. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya dalam dalam dirinya dan menjadi pribadi dingin dan penyendiri.

Setiap hari menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan membaca buku buku shinobi dan gulungan gulungan peninggalan terdahulu. Dia sangat menyukai membaca apapun yang bersifat kekuatan. Entah atas alasan apa dia semakin hari semakin menyukainya dan semakin menyukai kekuatan.

Semua berubah dalam kehidapannya setelah munculnya seseorang, seseorang yang mengakuinya, mengajarinya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Mata bocah 7 tahun itu lalu berubah, bola matanya menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe berkibar

**Flashback**

**3 tahun yang lalu dia berlari kearah hutan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dia berlari dengan kekecewaan kuat didadanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan dia menanrikan hati ini karena dia akan dinyatakan sebagai calon clan head dari namikaze clan karena dia adalah saudara tertua. Namun hasilnya salah, adik kembarnya yang menjadi calon ketua clan namikaze menggantikan naruto. Dia sangat kecewa pada keputusan kedua orang tuanya padahal mereka telah menjanjikannya padanya.**

**Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar di tengah hutan setelah kecapaian berlari. **

**"Hello litle one" ucap seorang dari belakan naruto. Naeuto menatapnya dan melihat sorang berpakaian anbu tanpa topeng. Dia memilki mata merah dengan 3 tomoe rambut pendek jabrik. Tinggi sekitar 175 cm**

**"Ada apa crow san?" Tanya naruto sedih mengenalinya**

**"Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya sianbu**

**"Hai... Saya merasakan sesuatu yang sama jika kau manjaga menma?" Ucap polos naruto**

**'Dia sensorik.. Menarik' pikir anbu crow itu**

**"Kenapa kau disini little one?" Tanya anbu itu**

**"Hiks.. Ano.. Hiks..tousan.. Hiks.." Ucap naruto mulai memangis. Anbu itu menghamoiri dan memeluk naruto.**

**"Jangan menangis dihari ulang tahunmu" ucap sianbu menenangkan naruto dengn mengusap usap kepalanya.**

**"Hiks.. Cuma menma yang.. Hiks punya kado.. Saya .. Hiks.. Tidakunya apa apa" ucap naruto sedih. Anbu itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap naruto dengan sharingan 3 tomoenya**

**"Saya akan memberikanmu kado.. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya anbu itu kembali**

**"Apapun yang kumau?" Tanya balik naruto mulai menghua air matanya**

**"Apapun itu" ucap sianbu dengan senyum**

**"Aku mau mata merah sepertimu ni san, jadi saya bis menjadi adik ni san" ucap naruto membuat anbu itu shok**

**"Kenapa kau mau mata merah menakutkan dan mau jadi adikku?" Tnya sianbu balik**

**"Saya merasakan cool jika punya mata seperti itu, dan saya merasa hangat disampingmu ni san, lebih hangan dibanding sama tou sama atau ka sama" ucap naruto sedih dan menunduk**

**'Saya juga naruto kun.. Tapi.. Oh.. Mungkin akan berhasil mengingat kau memiliki generasi super melebihi jinjuuriki' pikir si anbu**

**"Hum.. Baik, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap sianbu**

**"Apa itu ni san? " Jawab polos 4 tahun naruto.**

**"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kau memiliki mata ini sampai kau benar benar menguasainya dengan baik" ucap sianbu**

**"Kenapa ?" Tanya naruto**

**"Karena.. Ini disebut sharingan dan banyak orang yang memburunya. Jika kau lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi matamu, maka matamu akan diambil dn kau kan buta untuk selamanya" ucap sianbu kembali dan naruto mengangguk**

**"Ok.. Kita harus ketempatku untuk melakukan blood ritual" ucap sianbu**

**End**

Itulah kenangannya bersama sosok yang dianggapnya kakak itu. Orang yang memberikan darahnya agar ia memiliki sharingan, kekuatan yang menghebohkan dunia.

Sejak saat itu, 2 minggu kemudian barulah naruto siuman setelah melakukan blood ritual. Naruto pun tau kalau nama anbu itu adalah shisui uchiha. Dia mulai melewati hari hari bersama shisui dengan naruto mulai dilatih oleh shisui karena tidak ada satupun yang ingin melatihnya.

Hari hari berlari dengan ceria untuk naruto bersama shisui. Sisui melatih naruto dengan baik sejak saat itu. Pada umur 4 tahun naruto itu, shisui melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar bahkn untuk seorang uzumaki murni. Naruto yang berumur 4 tahun memiliki chakra reserve yang setara junin.

Saat itu juga shisui meminta izin kepada yondaime untuk melatih naruto secara pribadi. Dia tidak mengatakan pada yondaime tentang naruto yang sudah diberikan darahnya. Dia tidak sedikitpun menyinggung tentang hal, dia memutuskan merahasiakannya pada semua. Yondaime tentu saja memberinya izin untuk melatih naruto karena dia ingin berkonsentraai pada menma. Dengan dia melatih naruto maka menma akan mendapatkan waktu penuh dari ayahnya.

Shisui memberikan latihan full pada naruto setelah dia mendapatkan izin dari yondaime. Dia memulai melatih naruto dengan latihan fisik untuk melatih tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, latihan yang shisui terapkan dari pertama dan hari hari berikutnya semakin keras.

Pada saat naruto berumur 5 tahun, naruto telah mengaktifkan chakranya untuk pertama kali. Saat itu shisui merasa tersentak kaget merasakan chakra naruto yang sudah setara dengannya. Dia sudah setara high junin. Shisui tidak tau apa yang terjadi seenarnya, tapi dia tidak mau naruto kehilangan kesempatan menguasai chakranya.

Dia mengajarkan naruto tekhnik hebat untuk mempercepat latihannya, yaitu kage bunshin. Kinjutsu yang Naruto menguasainya dengan pertama mencoba menciptakan 20 bunshin langsung.

Dia mulai mengajarkan naruto tetang chakra control dan naruto mempelajarinya dengan baik. Tapi disisi lain sangat susah mengontrol chakra yang monsterius itu dengan uaia yang baru 5 tahun. Dengan kage bunshin dia kemudian melatih chakra controlnya, dan dia juga terus berlatih dengan membaca gulungan fuinjutsu di namikaze clan labrirary. Sejak saat itu juga dia mulai mempelajari fuinjutsu.

Dia diberikan grafity seal oleh shisui 6 bulan setelah naruto memulai latihan chakra control sekaligus taijutsu style. Shiaui mengeajri taijutsu style uchiha clan sedang clone naruto mempelajari gulungan taijutsu dari namikaze dan uzumaki clan. Terget naruto adalah menggabungkannya menjadi taijutsunya sendiri.

END

Maaf banyak kesalahan tulisan, ngetiknya mke hp. pease review


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Make destiny

Training

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berumur 6 tahun dengan taijutsu gabungannya yng belum ia sempurnakan. Shisui sedikit bangga pada naruto namun juga sesikit kecewa.

**Flashback**

**Naruto dan shisui berada di training ground 21 tempatnya biasa berlatiih, berdiri berhadap hadapan**

**"Naruto.. Saya. Bangga padamu dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada taijutsumu, namun say kecewa karena kau tidak serius melatih control chakramu" ucap shisui sedikit penekanan membuat naruto 6 tahun menunduk**

**"Maaf.. Sensei" ucap naruto dengan sedih**

**"Maaf tidak akan menjadi kunci menyekesaikan masalahmu, kerja keras dan tidak pernah menyerah itu kuncinya." ucap shisui dengan senyum membuat naruto kembali ceria. Dia tau sensei terbaiknya itu adalah tidak mungkin marah padanya.**

**Shiasui maju kehadapan naruto dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dannternyata secarik kertas putih**

**"Naruto ambil ini" ucapnya dan naruto mengambilnya.**

**"Kertas chakra?" Tanya naruto. Naruto mengetahui itu setelah dia membaca di perpustakaan konoha saat dia berumur 4 tahun.**

**"Hai.. Kau mengetahuinya dengan baik rupanya. Saya dug kau akan mengetahui gunanya" ucap sisui dengan lembut**

**"Hai.. Untuk mengrtahui element pastinya. Setiap orang memiliki element satu, namun ada juga yang memiliki dua primari element. Namun dengan latihan keras rutin dalam waktu lama kita bisa melatih memunculkan element mwnjadi bertamabah. Menurut cerita rikudo sannin memiliki 5 element karena rinnegannya" jawab simple naruto dengan sedikit senyum**

**"Kau sungguh genius. Alirkan chakramu kekertas itu, jika kertasnya terbakar maka elementmu api. Jika mengkerut maka elementmu liatrik, jika basah maka elementmu air. Jika terpotong maka elementmu angin dan jika menjadi potongan kecil atau debu maka elemntmu adalah api. Lakukan" ucap sishui memerintahkan naruto. Naruo mengangguk dan melakukannya.**

**Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah luar biasa pada pikiran sishui. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah kejadianseperti itu. Sisui melebarkan matanya dengan membuka mulutnya lebar tak kala mengetahui element naruto. Kertasnya terbagi 2, mengkerut, bagian kedua menjadi air dengan kedua elementnya sama kuat. Dibagian terakhir sedikit menjadi api**

**'Di-dia memiliki 2 element primary.. Dan api untuk element keduanya.. Apa yang.. Oh' pikir shiaui shok**

**"Wow.. Ni san.. Lihat saya memiliki 2 element peimary.. Dan api sebagai yang kedua... Cool" ucap naruto dengan senyum**

**"Saya akan menjadi ninja terkuat dengan ini" ucap lanjut naruto dengan melomoat lompat.**

**"Belum sekarang, perjalananmu masih panjang young one dan semakin berat pastinya. Kau harus menguasai ke 3 elemntmu dengan baik, jika tidak tidak ada gunanya. Apa gunannya chakra melimpah dengan 3 element tapi kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai dan mengendalikannya" jelas shiaui**

**"Hai.. Saya akan bekerja keras dari sebelumnya sensei" jawab naruto membuat sang sensei cuma bisa tersenyum melihat semangat pantang menyerah murid yang dianggap adik itu**

**"Ok, tapi mulai sekarabg fokus pada chakra control. Dengar dan dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik, saya akan melatihmu dengan jutsu jika kau sudah menguasai control berjalan diar.. Mengerti?" Tanya shisui dan naruto mengangguk lalu memberikan grinnya.**

**End**

Naruto memiliki element api. Yang hanya sedikit tapi penggantinya adalah raiton yang sangat kuat. Raitonnya mungkin melewati kekuatan suiton dari tobirama senju. Chakra control naruto saat itu barulah mencapai berjlan di atas air, dan dia menciptakan 100 clone untul membantunyam 10 untuk chakra control, 10 untuk fuinjutsu, masing masing 20 untuk memperlajari tiap tiap element yang ia miliki, 10 taujutsu dan 10 kenjutsu sebagai latihan tambahannya. Sedangkan dia sendiri meningkatkan kecepatannya dengan 50 kg GS yang ia pasang pada tiap tubuhnya.

Selama 2 bulan, naruto berhasil menguasai 50% chakra control berjalan di air. Sangat susah memiliki control dengan chakra yang menggunung. Tapi naruto tidak pernah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk nelanjutkan latihannya.

shisui mengaktifkan MS setelah sekian lama baru aktif kembali. MS adalah tekhnik terkuat sharingan yang hanya dimiliki oleh madara uchiha, dan kini shisui orang ke 3 setelah madara dan izuna.

Sejak saat itu juga dia siangkat menjadi anbu capt langsung karena mengekyounya. Naruto jarang berlatih lagi dengan shisui karena kesobukannya di anbu departemen.

Naruto mulai membaca scrol di rumah shisui tentang kemampuan umum yang dimiliki oleh mangekyou sharingan. Ada 3 kemampuan mangekyou yaitu tsokuyomi dimana genjutsu ruang dan waktu. Amaterasu api abadi hitam yang membakar selama 7 hari 7 malam dan terakhir kekuatan yang sangat susah diaktifkan, penggabungan dari dua kekuatan mangekyou sasano'o

Naruto juga tau efek dari MS yaitu kebutaan, karena itu dia sering memperingati shisui tentang mangekyou sharingannya. Shisui sangat senang merasakan adik kecilnya itu bisa memperhatikan kakaknya itu.

Latihan naruto dalam satu tahun adalah meningkatkn kemampuan dari kecepatan dan ketahanan tubuhnya. Menciptakan ratusan clone tiap hari untuk control dan penguasaan elemntnya. Dia juga sangat suka pada raitonnya yang super ekstrim itu. Dia bahkan bisa memancing petir dari langit menggunakan raiton yang aktif dirtangannya.

Disisi fuinjutau, perkembangannya diatas rata rata. Darah uzumaki mengalir keras ditubuhnya dengan menguasai 3 level dalam 1 tahun dan kini dia masuk level 4. Dia semangat mempekajari fuinjutsu karena tekhnin hiraisin sang ayah akan bisa dikuasai saat masuk level 7.

Dia juga mulai mempelajari tekhnik rasengan sejak 6 bulan lalu. Dan dalam 6 bulan, 6 tahun stengah naruto hampir sempurna menguasai rasengan milik ayahnya itu.

Dibidang suiton dan katon, dia berharap bisa melakukan futton, namuan sangat susah tanpa kekkai genkai seperti menma adiknya itu, namun susah, sangat susah. Naruto terus mencari dan mencari cara untuk menciptakan tekhnink penggabungan element.

Dia tau mustahil karena menma memiliki chakra yang kuat untuk menciptakan mokuton, tapi dia tidak mau kalah dengan itu. Dia mencari kesegala penjuru informasi ttg basic dari penggabungan element seperti mokuton

**Flaahback**

**Naruto berada dihadapan sang ayah yang swdang mengerjakan paper worknya.**

**"Tou sama.. Saya min"-**

**"Jangan sekarang naruto.. Saya sedang sibuk tidak bisa melatihmu" ucap minato menyueki naruto**

**'Kalau saja menma, pasti dia akan langsung setuju' pikir naruto**

**"Tou sama.. Saya bukan ingin itu, saya ingin masuk di perpustakaan kage untuk membaca kalau bisa" tanya naruto sopan**

**"Apa kau sduah menjadi seorang hokage?" Tanya minato tanpa melihatnya**

**"Tapi saya hanya ingin membaca, 1 hari saja tou sama" ucap naruto merengek memohon dihadapan minato**

**"Hm.. Baiklah.. 3 jam.. Sana masuk" ucap minato**

**"Thanks tou sama.. " Jawab pelan naruto dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Terdapat puluhan scroll dengn 10 lenari besar didalam perpustakaan luas itu.**

**Kage busnhin no jutsu**

**Muncul 100 bunahin naruto dan langaung menyebar kesegala penjuru arah. Naruto memikiki daya ingat tinggi akan apa yang ia baca. Dia juga tidak tau, tapi jika dia membaca sesuatu dua kali, maka ibgatan itu akan melekat penuh **

**Naruto mengambil gulungan kage dan membuakanya. Ternyata gulungan itu berisi semua jutsu jutsu andalan hokage dari pendahulu**

**'Rupanya kage bunshin milik nidaime' pikir naruro mengetahui kage bunshin milik nidaime. Dia mencopy semua jutsu hokage mulai dari pertama sampai ke 2. Untuk yang ketiga, dia tau sandaime memiliki katon dan doton. Naruto membaca semua jutsu katon dan soton untuk ia hafalkan.**

**Dia lalu pulang setelah 3 jam sesuai janji sang ayah dan langsung menyalin ulang informasi yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Dia menyalin ulang jutsu hokage di scroll besar yang ia berikan segel darah dan chakra signaturenya. Untuk informasi lainnya dia tulis di sebuah buku kecil yang merupakan rangkuman**

**End**

Begitulah cara naruto mengumpulkan informasi. Dia harus merengek bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya mudah ia lakukan. Setelah dia membaca gulungan maka dia akan pulang ke rumah langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mencatat ulang semua apa yang ia dapatkan.

**Flaahback**

**Keesokan harinya, naruto bertemu dengan shisui di tenmpat latihannya. Ini sudah 7 bulan sejak sisui menjadi capt anbu. Mereka berada di rumah shisui tepatnya di kamar tamu**

**"So shisui ni? Bagaimana kehidupan di anbu? Tanya naruto**

**"Menarik namun sibuk dengan mengatur anggota untuk misi, jadwal latihan dan lain sebagainya" jawab sisui dengansedikit kesal.**

**"Hum.. Kalau begitu saya tidak mau jadi anbu" ucap naruto dengan serius menatap shisui**

**"Kenapa?" Tanya shisui**

**"Karena saya mau jadi diatas anbu agar dapat melindungi ni san dan membantu ni san disetiap tugas ni san." jawab polos naruto dengan senyum. Shisui hanya bisa tersenyum bangga melihat adiknya yang sudah tumbuh itu.**

**"Itu will of fire.. Kekuatan dari melindungi, itulah yang harus dimiliki oleh seluruh shinobi di dunia" jelas shisui**

**"Kau tau kenapa saya tidak suka berada di uchiha compound?" Tanya shisui.**

**"Karena kau akan susah bertemu denganku" jawab naruto penih semangat. Shksui hanya tertawa mendengarny**

**"Hahhhaha.. Mungkin.. Tapi.. Uchiha clan adalah clan arrogant dengan sharingannya, menganggap sharingan adalah segalanya. Memang sharingan sangat kuat, tapi itu adalah alat dan jika kau ingin memiliki kekuatan itu kau harus mengendalikannya" ucap shisui dengan senyum naruto mendengarkn dengan baik perkataan shiaui itu**

**"Oh.. Seperti chakraku yang besar kan sensei, chakraku besar karena itu saya harus memiliki control yang bagus" uvap naruto dengan polos**

**"Kau benar.. Sekarang.. Saya rasa chakramu sama denganku, sekitar low kage atau high junin. Tapi controlmu masih mid chunin. Kalau kau mau jadi monster dalam ninjutsu, maka controlmu harus 3 dan chakramu adalah 1.. Itu kuncinya" ucap shisui dan naruto mengangguk**

**"Oh ya ototo, saya dan itachi memiliki misi spesial diluar konoha,.munkin selama beberapa bulan kita tidak akan bertemu. Fokuskan latihanmu pada chakra control, ingat dalam 5 bulan ini kau harus menguasai chakra control kuni blance dan chakra control berjalan diatas air terjun maka saya akan memberikanmu kado terindah selama hidupmu" ucap shisui dengan senyum membuat naruto semangat**

**"Yosh.. Saya akan melakukannya sensei, believe it" ucap naruto semangat**

**End**

Selesai juga chapter dua..

Saya sudah menyiapkan sampai dengan chapter 20 dan siap diluncurkan. Sekitar 2000 k lebih untuk word pada tiap episode yang sudah saya siapkan. Diotak saya ada segudang ide tentang final ending dari fic saya ini. Tinggal tunggu review sebagai penyemangat agar bisa diupdate kembali sampai chapter berikutnya.

Piss...(Maaf banyak kesalahan pengetikan)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Make destiny

Training part 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 bulan berlalu dengan cepat bagi naruto tapi tidak dengan penderitaan latihannya. Selama 5 bulan dia menggunakan 100 clone pada bulan pertama dan kini dia menggunakan 500 clone untuk latihannya. Naruto berusia hampir 7 tahun minus stengah bulan dengan chakra control dan kini sudah menguasai kunai balance. Naruto menuju ke air terjun di belakang desa untuk melakukan latihan chakra control berjalan di atas air terjun.

Dia juga teris menyempurakan taijutsu style baru yang dia ciptakan sendiri berdasarkan penggabungn beberapa style. Naruto sudah mulai memperlajarinya selama beberap bulan terakhir meskipun maaih terlalu jauh dari tahap sempurna. Naruto bersemangat dalam tiap latihannya.

Latihan keras selama 18 jam perhari dan sissanya untuk istrahat membuat naruto memiliki stamina yang sangat ekstrim dibanding sebelumnya. Dengan memaksakn diri pada batasnya hingga dia benar benar mengetahui limit dari staminanya kini 18 jam perhari dan setelah itu dia akan mengalami keletihan.

Naruto juga mulai beberapa bulan lalu mempelajari tentang kenjutsu style. Naruto menggunakan katana seperti katana anbu. Naruto mencury style dari perpustakaan konoha saat kushina dan minato sibuk melatih menma.

Naruto juga kini selesai merampukan makalah tentang proyek elemnt dari data data yang ia kumpulkan dengan berbagai jenis sumber.

**Flashback**

**"Buku tentang bagaimana jutsu itu ada dan prinsip kerja chakra. Saya sudah tau prinsip kerja handseal dari buku yang kubaca 4 bulan lalu. Sekarang tentang perubahan chakra**

**'Perubahan Chakra adalah bentuk lanjutan dari kontrol chakra. Hal Ini memerlukan chakra yg berbasis sifat alam, dan mengubah sifat dan karakteristik dari chakra. Perubahan Chakra adalah salah satu dari dua hal yang diperlukan untuk menciptakan suatu teknik, yg satunya adalah perubahan bentuk. Beberapa Shinobi dapat menggunakan keduanya yaitu manipulasi bentuk dan manipulasi chakra.**

**Ada lima tipe elemen dasar di mana sifat chakra dapat diubah, yang disebut Lima Elemen Perubahan Chakra. Kelima jenis ini juga disebut elemen dan tidak hanya asal-usul nama-nama Lima Negara Besar Shinobi, tetapi juga dasar dari semua ninjutsu Elemen. KeLima sifat dasar semua terhubung satu sama lain dalam suatu lingkaran, masing-masing lebih lemah dari satu dan lebih kuat dari yang lain. **

**Unsur-unsur ini memungkinkan ninjutsu elemen yang akan dilakukan: **

**- Api (****火****, Hi) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk menggunakan elemen Api (****火遁****, Katon), yang kuat melawan angin tapi lemah terhadap air. **

**- Angin (****風****, Kaze) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk Elemen Angin (****風遁****, futon), yang kuat terhadap petir tapi lemah terhadap Api. **

**- Petir (****雷****, Kaminari) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk menggunakan elemen petir (****雷遁****, Raiton), yang kuat terhadap tanah, tetapi lemah terhadap angin. **

**- Tanah (****土****, Tsuchi) basis cakra yg memungkinkan untuk Elemen Tanah (****土遁****, Doton), yang kuat terhadap air tapi lemah terhadap Petir. **

**- Air (****水****, Mizu) basis cakra memungkinkan untuk Penggunaan elemen Air (****水遁****, Suiton), yang kuat terhadap api tetapi lemah terhadap Tanah. **

**Pada dasarnya, ini bekerja jika teknik unsur dilakukan pada tingkat yang sama, maka yang bersifat kuat, itulah teknik akan menang. Namun, suatu teknik dengan sifat lemah dapat mengalahkan teknik sifat lebih kuat jika teknik tersebut tingkatnya lebih tinggi, misalnya teknik yang hanya menggunakan elemen air tidak dapat memadamkan teknik api yg dicampur dgn elemen angin.**

**Untuk hubungan antara sifat chakra, ada prinsip yang dikenal sebagai menyeimbangkan (****相殺****, Sosai). Prinsip ini menyatakan bahwa dua teknik dari sifat yang sama akan membatalkan satu sama lain jika jumlah chakra yg sama dimasukkan ke dalamnya.**

**Secara umum, setiap orang memiliki chakra yang memiliki cenderung mengarah terhadap salah satu elemen, karakteristik ini tampaknya diwariskan secara genetik, karena suatu klan kadang-kadang punya elemen yang sama. Sebagian besar anggota klan Uchiha, misalnya, memiliki kecenderungan terhadap elemen Api. Untuk mengetahui elemen yg dimiliki seseorang, potongan kertas yang dibuat dari jenis pohon khusus (yang ditanam dan diberi makan dengan chakra) dapat digunakan yang akan bereaksi dgn chakra seseorang.**

**Kecenderungan sifat chakra ini membuat seseorang lebih mudah untuk belajar membuat dan mengendalikan sifat tersebut, meskipun dengan proses ini biasanya akan mencapai tahun-tahunan. Shinobi tidak terbatas pada sifat chakra yg mereka miliki. Meskipun Pada saat mereka mencapai peringkat Jonin, shinobi paling tidak menguasai dua elemen.**

**Karena kesulitan menguasai elemen dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mempelajarinya sangat lama, hampir tidak mungkin bagi satu orang untuk menguasai semua lima elemen dasar melalui metode alami. Namun, mereka yang memiliki Rinnegan atau Bashosen dapat menggunakan semua kelima elemen.**

**Selain lima jenis elemen dasar, ada beberapa elemen gabungan. Dengan menggunakan lebih dari satu elemen dasar secara bersamaan, seseorang dapat membuat elemen baru sifat yang unik, dan disebut sebagai "Elemen Gabungan". Melakukan hal ini memerlukan kemampuan khusus dan kemampuan tersebut jarang terlihat di luar sebuah kekkei genkai atau kekkei Tota. Sejauh ini, empat belas elemen gabungan telah ditunjukkan:**

**¤ Elemen Es (****氷****, Kori), digunakan oleh klan Yuki, diciptakan dengan elemen Air dan angin. Elemen ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu Elemen Es (****氷遁****, Hyoton). Elemen ini Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**Ninja Yukigakure mampu menggunakan berbagai jenis Elemen Es, dengan membuat teknik dgn es atau salju yang sudah ada.**

**¤ Elemen Kayu (****木****, Ki), digunakan oleh hashirama swnju dengan gabungan tanah dan air.**

**¤ Elemen Lava (****溶岩****, Yogan), diciptakan dgn menggabungkan elemen Api dan Tanah. Sifat ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan Ninjutsu elemen Lava (****熔遁****; ****溶遁****,, Yoton). Yonbi dan Roshi menggunakannya melalui Keterampilan Bijuu, dan ada juga melalui Genkai kekkei.**

**Hal ini tersirat bahwa dua cara penulisan elemen in (****熔遁****; ****溶遁****) yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka dibuat dgn cara berbeda. Mereka diaktifkan sekitar dan berganti-ganti pada seluruh plot, dengan karakter Iwagakure dan Kumogakure menggunakan kanji "****熔****" dan karakter Kirigakure menggunakan kanji "****溶****". Namun, tujuan sebenarnya dari perbedaan ini tidak diketahui.**

**¤ Elemen Crystal (****結晶****, Kessho), digunakan dengan menggabunggan tanah petir dan air.**

**¤ Elemen Badai (****嵐****,, Arashi), diciptakan dgn menggabungkan sifat Petir dan Air. Sifat ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen badai (****嵐遁****, Ranton). Juga bisa Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Didih (****沸騰****, Futto), diciptakan dgn menggabungkan elemen Air dan Api. Elemen ini memungkinkan penggunaan ninjutsu Elemen Didih (****沸遁****, Futton). Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Debu (****塵****, Chiri), digunakan oleh Onoki dan Mu, yang diciptakan dgn menggabungkan Elemen Api, Tanah dan angin. Sifat ini memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu Elemen Debu (****塵遁****, Jinton). Digunakan melalui Kekkei Tota.**

**¤ Elemen Ledakan (****爆発****, Bakuhatsu), digunakan oleh Gari dan Deidara, memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen Ledakan (****爆遁****, Bakuton). Tidak diketahui apa unsur penyusunnya. Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Panas (****灼熱****, Shakunetsu), digunakan oleh Pakura, memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen panas (****灼遁****, Shakuton). Tidak diketahui apa unsur penyusunnya. Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**¤ Elemen Magnet (****磁力****, Jiryoku), digunakan oleh Toroi, Kazekage Ketiga dan Kazekage Keempat, memungkinkan untuk penggunaan ninjutsu elemen Magnet (****磁遁****, Jiton). Tidak diketahui apa unsur penyusunnya. Digunakan melalui Kekkei Genkai.**

**jika perubahan sifat chakra mengubah sifat sebenarnya dari chakra, perubahan bentuk memungkinkan ninja untuk mengubah bentuk yang sebenarnya dan tindakan chakra, mengubah kemampuannya. **

**[Yin dan Yang]**

**Selain dari lima unsur dasar dari perubahan sifat chakra ke elemen, ada juga jenis keenam yaitu: Yin (****陰****, Dalam), dasar imajinasi dan energi spiritual, digunakan untuk melakukan Elemen Yin (****陰遁****, Inton), dan Yang (****陽****, yo), dasar dari vitalitas dan energi fisik, digunakan untuk melakukan Elemen Yang (****陽遁****, Yoton). Jika digunakan Bersama-sama, keduanya akan membuat elemen Yin-Yang (****陰陽遁****, Onmyoton). Yamato menyiratkan bahwa Yin dan Yang adalah sumber teknik non-unsur seperti Kagebunshin, Bouka no jutsu, shosen no jutsu, genjutsu, dll. Perubahan dari Yin dan Yang tampaknya harus dilakukan dengan mengubah jumlah dan keseimbangan antara energi spiritual dan fisik pada chakra.**

**- Konsep perubahan chakra ke elemen alam sama dengan seni kehidupan nyata, Onmyodo (****陰陽道****; Secara harfiah berarti "Jalan dari Yin dan Yang"), yang merupakan campuran dari ilmu alam dan okultisme. Ini sebagian besar adakan fitur Wu Xing pada Yin dan Yang.**

**- Teknik seperti Gamayudan dan Doku Kiri menyebutkan "mengubah" atau "memutar" chakra menjadi bahan atau zat, tetapi tidak pernah disebutkan untuk menggunakan sifat chakra tertentu. Juga, mereka tidak bisa menjadi elemen gabungan karena merujuk pada fakta bahwa teknik itu dapat dilakukan siapapun, dan karena itu tidak dapat disebut kekkei genkai.**

**- Teknik tertentu lainnya yang terlibat dalam memanipulasi zat juga sering membingungkan untuk menjadi elemen chakra atau tidak, seperti sutra, tulang, dan tinta. Namun, zat ini tidak dapat diproduksi dari chakra sendiri, yang berarti chakra tidak merubah sifatnya menjadi elemen, dan perubahan sifat tidak digunakan untuk mengubah zat yang sudah ada.**

**- Beberapa sifat, seperti elemen ledakan dan Magnet, tidak diturunkan menjadi elemen**

**- Cermin Yata itu dikatakan dijiwai dengan semua perubahan chakra untuk mengubah karakteristik sendiri untuk menangkis setiap serangan**

**"PENGERTIAN ELEMEN**

**YIN-YANG"**

**Elemen Yin-Yang adalah tipe elemen ke enam dari 5 elemen dasar. Cakra yang dihasilkan dari elemen ini juga berbeda dari cakra 5 elemen pada umumnya (air, api, angin, tanah dan**

**petir) tetapi cakra dari elemen yin-yang ini bersifat spiritual karna berpusat pada imajinasi pengguna sehingga memungkinkan pengguna untuk menciptakan jutsu yang lain dari 5 unsur elemen.**

**Pada dasarnya semua ninja melpunyai elemen yin dan yang. Karna yin dan yang bukanlah elemen dasar tetapi lebih pada pengendalian energi dalam tubuh secara keseluruhan untuk**

**menyeimbangkannya dalam penggunaan suatu jutsu. Yin adalah tehnik yang berpusat pada imajinasi dan energi spiritual yang membntuk kekuatan. Dia menciptakan bentuk dan wujud dari ketiadaan. Namun wujud ini tidak nyata atau hanya ilusi semata...**

**Yang adala teknik yang Berpusat pada daya hidup dan energi fisik yang membentuk kekuatan. Dia memberikan nyawa pada wujud yang telah diciptakan sebelumnya... Inilah penyebab mokuton. Penggunaan Elemen Yin ataupun Yang bisa dilakukan dengan memanfaatkan media lain.**

**ohamaguri : adalah kuchiyose kerang**

**Raksasa mizukage kedua mampu mengeluarkan**

**kabut asam. Kabut asam inilah yang digunakan oleh nidaime mizukage untuk membuat ilusi dirinya. Sharingan dan Rinnegan : Doujutsu ini memberikan kemampuan energi spiritual pada pengguna' **

**Naruto menyelesaikan bacaannya dan menutup huku itu. Dia lalu menatpa kearah sang kakek**

**"Jadi.. Simpulkan pelajaran yang ku dapatkan adalah?" "Diperlukan control chakra yang baik untuk mengendalikan element dan melakukan ninjutsu dengan baik"ucap naruto **

**"Diperlukan control pada tiap element untuk benar benar menguasai tiap element yang kita miliki." Lanjutnyanlagi.**

**"Melatih keseimbangan dan control yin dan yang akan mengasilkan pengaruh yang besar pada ninjutsu, juga pada bagian cell tubuh" ucap naruto berhenti sejenak**

**"Tentang yin dan yang, menurut saya yin adalah penghancur. Jadi jika menguasai yin dengan baik dan menerapkannya dalam nunjitsu, maka hasilnya akan luar biasa, dan yang adalah sumber kehidupan dan surha. Menggabungkan 2 element yang dibentuk dari yang dan yang dan mengeluarkannya dalam yang release hasilnya akan lebih kuat dari pada kekkai genkai" ucap naruto pada diri sendiri**

**'Yosh.. Shisui ni.. Saya akan menciptakan sejarah barut dengan 4 kekai genkai, mokuton, shoton, dan ranton. Juga sharingan...' Pikir naruto penuh semangat**

**'Dan siapkan hadiahmu.. Sensei.. Karwna sebentar lagi saya akan menguasai chakra control ini merivali tsunade senju.**

**End**

**Selesai juga chapter tiga..**

**Saya sudah menyiapkan sampai dengan chapter 20 dan siap diluncurkan. Sekitar 2000 k lebih untuk word pada tiap episode yang sudah saya siapkan. Diotak saya ada segudang ide tentang final ending dari fic saya ini. Tinggal tunggu review sebagai penyemangat agar bisa diupdate kembali sampai chapter berikutnya.**

**Piss...(Maaf banyak kesalahan pengetikan)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Make destiny

Kesakitanku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat kesibukan yang terasa di konohgakure. Tak terasa kini sudah 7 tahun sejak tragedi kyubi yang melanda konohagakure. Banyak hal yanh terjadi dikonoha saat dia berada diluar dan clonenya melakukan tugasnya dikonoha.

Beberapa peristiwa besar terjadi dikonohagakure disertai dengan munculnya guru pribadi menma untuk mokuntonnya. Namanya adalah tenzo , memiliki aksesoris wajah seperti tobirama senju. Die mamiliki tinggi sekktar 178 cm dengan badan sedikit lebar. Tampang tanpa ekspresi dengan bola mata hitam. Dia adalah satu satunya pengguna mokuton karena dibadannya di inject cell hashirama senju oleh orachimaru.

Peristiwa besar lainnya adalah percobaan penculikan sebanyak 2 kali. Penculikan terhadap menma namikaze karena mokuton yanh ia miliki. Peristiwa ini saat dia berusia 5 dan 6 tahun. Penculiknya tidak diketahui siapa namun bisa dihentikakan oleh anbu.

Sejak saat itu juga dia dikawal ekstra, semua mata tertuju padanya. Semua melindunginya, semua melatihnya. Dia juga adalah orang pertama yang memiliki 3 summon, enma dari sandaime, katsuya dari tsunade dan toag dari juraiya. Semua diberikan pada ulang tahun ketiganya, tidak ada satupun yang peduli pada naruto.

Menma sekarang sudah memasuki level high chunin namun karena alasan keamanannya akibat banyaknya yang menginginkannya, dia mengikuti akademi full sampai alhirnya ia akan lulus menjadi genin.

Peristiwa besar lainnya adalah kembalinya tsunade senju setelah mendengar seseorang memposes mokuton. Saat itu juga dia langsung melakukan tes DNA pada menma. Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan, dia sangat relative dengan hashirama senju yaitu greatgrandchild dari hashirama senju itu sendiri. Setelah ditelusuri, kushina adalah cucu dari hashirama senju dan mito uzumaki. Namun relative mito uzumaki.

Dia kini sangat senang setelah mengetahui masih ada keluarganya yang hidup. Namun sial masih dipihak naruto, tsunade sama dengan yang lain hanya memperhatikan menma. Naruro mencoba mendekati tsunade namun dia menghindar dan fokus pada menma. Naruto kembali tersakiti...

Naruto melatih dirinya sendiri dengan berbekal pengetahuan analis dan scroll jutsu di perpustakaan namikaze clan. Dia tertarik pada kenjutsu katana dan tsuin sai, juga fuinjutsu uzumaki clan.

Diumurnya 7 tahun ini dia sudah menguasai rasengan dengan sangat sempurna, bahkn dia menambahkannya dengan element. Dia memiliki 1 element terkuat yaitu raiton yang sangat kuat. Dia bahkan menyempurnakan jutsu chidori milik kakasi setelah melihatnya beberapa kali kakasi melakuknnya.

Raiton naruto sangat kuat, bahkan bisa serival dengan suiton milik nidaime tobirama senju. Dia bahkan menambahkan raiton pada shunshin no jutsu yang ia pelajari sendiri. Dia bisa membuat chunin lariketakutan dengan kemampun shunshin no jutsu miliknya itu.

Dibidang fuinjutsu, naruto mempelajarinya sangat mudah bagaikan air yang mengalir ditnah miring. Berbedadengan menma yang sangat susah mempelajari fuinjutsu. Dia seperti memiliki kemampuan original dari uzumaki clan itu. Dalam 2 tahun latihan, kini dia masuk level 5, 3 level lagi dia akan mempelajari ttg shiki formula

Dia juga memiliki kemmpuan sensorik negative seperti uzumaki mito. Dia memang tidak bisa mengetahui kemampuan dari chakra seseorang, namun disisi lain dia dapat mengetahui keadaan seseorang juga posisinya bahkan dia ditutupi oleh genjutsu sekuat apapun.

Dibidang taijutsu, dia memadukan tamabahan taijutsu clan, senju dari scroll yang dia coppy pada saat tsunade memberikannya pada menma. Dia menciptakan taijutsu stylenya sendiri yang dia sebut dragon fist. Kecepatanya lumayan, sekitar chunin dengan menggunkan grafity seal untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Kemampuan kenjutsunya juga hebat dengan katana yan dialiri chakra raiton. Dia sangat menyukai kenjutsu raitonnya itu lebih dari apapun juga. Dengan kemampuan dan kontrol raiton luar biasa, dia memadukan dengan kenjutsunya dengan memanjang atau memendekan tsusukan raitonnya berdasarkan pada pengembangan chidori. Dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan petir yang muncul dari langit dengan memancingnya menggunakan raitonnya.

Dikantor hokage, ada 5 sosok kini sedang melakukan diskusi penting. Mereka adalah yondaime hokage yng duduk sikursinya, sandime hiruzen sarutobi the profesor, kuahina uzumaki the red habenaro, sannin slug tsunade senju dan toag sannin jiraiya.

"Ada kabar baru yang sangat berbahaya manma" ucap juraiya yang duduk dijendela ruang hokage dedang yangvlin duduk disofa

"Kabar apa sensei" tnya minato menatap jiraiya.

"Hanzo telah tewas dan dikalahkan oleh seorang bernama pain" ucap jiraiya membuat semua shok.

"Hanzo salamander bukanlah lawan yang biasa. Kekuatannya digadang gadang serival dengan madara uchiha dalam pengendalian api dan kuchiyesenya sngat berbahaya. Tentu bukan orang biasa yang mengalahkannya" ucap sandaime mengomentari perkataan jiraiya.

"Benar itu sensei... Tapi apa bhawayanya bagi menma kun?" Tanya minato pada jiraiya.

"Pain ini mendirikan sebuah informasi, dan tujuan informasi itu adalah mengumpulkan semua biju" ucap jiraiya monotone

**"APA"** teriak semua menggetarkan kantor hokage saat itu

"Apa ku serius ero sennin" tanya kushina dan jiraiya mengangguk

"Mereka belum memuki pergerakan mereka, mungkin masih ada yabg kyrang atau masih mengumpulkan nggota" ucap lanjut jiraiya

"No way.. Saya tidak akan membiarkan mereka mangmbil menma chan dariku... Saya akn menghancurkannya" teriak tsunade dengan geram

"Kami juga hime.. Tidak mungkin akan membiarkn itu" ucap jiraiya dengan nada serius menatap karah langit.

"Siapa sebenarnya ini si pain ero sanin, dan kenapa dia ingin mengumpulkan biju?" Tnya kushina

"Mungkin sama dengan orang yang melakukannya padamu kushina 11 tahun yang lalu" jawab minato dengan serius

"Maksudmu.. Si pria bertopeng itu?"Tanya kushina dan minato mengangguk

"Dia berkata sebelum pergi dia akan mengambil kembali kyubi bersamanya. Dia seorang uchiha dengan kemamouan jikuken, sangat kuat. Namun paati ada kelemahan dari matanya itu" ucap serius minato namikaze

"Apa ininada hubungnnya dengan rencana uchiha clan beberapa waktu lalu?" Tanya sandaime.

Uchija clan merencanakan untuk perang dingin melawan pemerintahan konoha. Fugaku tidak menginginkan itu dan sebagai clan head dia menolak mentah mentah. Dia juga sahabat dari minato namikaze yang sudah seperti saudara kandung. Dia melaporkan keminato tentang ulah para petinggi uchiha clan itu pada minato.

Minato tidak dapat berbuat banyak saat itu, dan diluar pemikiran mereka. Semalam, itachi dan shisui diketahui membantai 50% dari uchiha clan dalm semalam termasuk para petinggi uchiha. Uchiha clan kini tinggal 156 orang dan tidk mungkin melakukan pemberontakan lagi.

Tindakan itachi itu membuatnya dijadikan miss nin S rank criminal dan diburu dengan bounti besar hidup atau mati dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Saya tidak merasakan chakranya lagi setelah hari itu bahkan diantara semua uchiha." Jawab minato serius.

"Menuerutku, mereka mengumpulkan para biju karena ingin menciptakan senjata besar. Senjata yang sangat besar pastinya" lanjut minato dengan sangat serius

"Sepertinya begitu.. Bayangkn saja jika ke 9 biju mereka miliki apa yang akan terjadi?" Koment sandaime. Yang lain mengangguk setuju pada sandaime.

"Kita harus melatih menma kun dengan sangat serius lagi. Terlalu banyak yang menginginkn menma kun saat ini. Dia harus bisa memepertahankan dirinya sebaik mungkin dan melawan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan" ucap serius kushina membuat semua shok. Kushina tidak pernah seserius itu sebelumnya, dan kini dia sangat serius.

"Saya setuju.. Kita harus meningkatkan latihannya" koment sandime

"Apa dia tidk bis kau ajari hiraisinmu minatom dengan itu sia akan susah ditangkap" ucap tsunade menatap minato

"Menma tidak memiliki kepandaian dan pengetahuan dibidang fuinjutsu. Dia bahkan dengan latihan keras fuinjutaunya sampai sekarang baru memasuki level 2. Sedangkan hiraisin hanya bisa dipelajari saat seseorang memasuki level 8" ucap serius minato dan semua mengangguk

"Sama seperti hashiarama jiji dan paman tobirama. Jiji lahir dengan fisik kuan dan chakra monster, sedangkan tobirama dengan kemampuan otak diatas rata rata dan suiton" ucap tsunade dengan senyum

"Kau benar.. Saya melihat jiwa sensei padanya.. Dia sangat mirip dengan sensei" ucap sandaime dengan senyum

"Dan naruto mirip dengan tobirama" ucap tsunade

"Nope.. Tobirama memiliki kekuatan tinggi, sedangkan naruto saya bahkan tidak tau kekuatannya. Dia sabgat tertutup dan penyendiri." Ucap minato serius.

"Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di ramen teuchi dan perpustakaan konoha atau perpustakaan namikaze clan. Dia tidak latihan keras seperti menma kun. Saya bahkn ragu jika dia bisa memould chakranya" ucap kushina dengan sedikit perasaan sedih

"Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu kushina chan, sekarang kita harus memilkirkan cara untuk melatih menma. Fokus kita adalah menma karena dia adalah child prophecy" ucap minato serius

"Saya akan melatih futonnya" ucap jiraiya

"Saya akan melatih dotonnya" sandaime

"Saya akan melatih suitonnya" kushina

"Saya akan melatihnya menggunakan kekuatan human strong dan kekuatan sannin. Chakra control dan medic ninjutsu" ucap serius tsunade menmbiat swmua menatapnya.

"Saya mungkin kan mengajarinya rasengn pada saat ia jadi genin" ucap minato dengan senyum serius

"Jadi bagaimana sengan naruto kun? Saya dengar tadi malam dia di hadang itachi " ucap sandaime serius

"Dia pingsan setelah melihat dengan matanya langsung shisui?" Tanya kushina

"Saya memeriksanya tadi sepertinya memang dia memiliki gejala ketidak stabilan." membuat semua gempar

"Kau serius?" Tanya minato

"Sangat serius, kenapa?" Tnya tsunade kembali

"Itu buruk untuk naruto" ucap tsunade dengan serius

"Mungkin kita harus mengetahui dulu reamsinya baru kita memimirkan tindakan kita selanjutnya" ucap tsunade pada swmuanya.

Naruto baru siuman setelah 2 minggu kemudian dengan tubuh yang sepertu hancur. Dia duga kehabisan chakra karena melakukan suatu tekhnik entah apapun itu yang jelas dia kehabisan chakra.

**Flashback**

**Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit dengan sakit diseluruh badannya.**

**"ITACHI" teriak naruto dengan keras langsung terbangun. Dia lalu melihat kedepannya hanya bis a melihat tembok**

**'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana ini?' Pikirnya memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan seperti akan meledak itu.**

**'Oh sial.. Itachi' pikirnya mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum ia di rumas sakit**

**"Naruto kun.. Kau sudah siuman?" Tanya suara yang datang dari arah pintu ruangannya. Naruto menatapnya lembut**

**"Oh.. Ka sama.."Ucap naruto pelan.**

**"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya suara yang lain dari belakang kushina**

**"Baik.. Thaks tsunade sama" ucap naruto mengenal suara itu dan melihat tsunade yang mendekatinya.**

**"Berapa lama saya pingsan? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya naruto menunduk menatap kearah ranjangnya. Kushina hanya berdiri disamping naruto menatapny tanpa memeluknya.**

**"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Tnya tsunade dan naruto menggeleng **

**"Itachi seperti menyerangmu setelah ia membunuh 50 % uchiha clan bersama shisui." ucap tsunade membuat naruto shok**

**'No... Ni san.. Apa maksudmu semua ini.. Kau tidak mungkin membunuh tanpa alasa.' pikir naruto menunduk menatap kerah seperei putih. Dia sangat tidk menyukai apa yang dilakukan shisui. Dia memaksa chakranya keluar saking emosinya, Pandangannya tiba tiba berubah menjadi sedikit terang.**

**'Apa ini?.. Mungkinkah' pikir shok naruto dengn emosinya. Naruto perlahan mentereskan air ata dengan tetap menundukan kelanya**

**"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya tsunade perlahan memegang tangan naruto memeriksa detak nadinya.**

**"Bukan apa apa.. Saya hanya perlu sendiri merenung sementara." Ucap naruto mengangkat kepalanya berhrnti mengalirkan chakra kematanya. Dia kangsung berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya yang ada diatas meja sampingnya.**

**"Naruto.. Kau masih belum sembuh" ucap kushina dengan menatap kearah naruto yang sudah memakai celana panjangnya**

**"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku.. Sejak kapan huh?" Tanya pelan naruto menuta kushina shok**

**"Maaf, tapi saya harus pergi. Saya tidak suka berlama lama di rumah sakit." ucap naruto menatap tsunade dan kushina karena ekspresi sedih mereka dsn terlihat khawatir akan naruto. Naruto memakai jaket shinobinya dan memegang kaosnya. Dia berdiri disepan jendela tempatnya dirawat.**

**"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku, bersikaplah seperti biasanya. " Ucap naruto membuat kushina shok dan tsunade menampar naruto**

**"Diam kau naruto.. Kau adalah anakku jangan bersikap seperti itu. Atau shisui yang mengajarkanmu seperti itu?" Tanya kushina menatap naruto**

**"Apa maksudmu mengajar?" Tanya naruto perlahn berbalik dari wajah yang menyerong akibat tamparan kushina.**

**"Kau pikir kami tidak tau kalau selama 3 tahun ini kau bersama shiahi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dari pada latihan atau berkumpul bersama?" Ucap kuahina dengam sedikit penekanan. Naruto hanya menatap datar kushina**

**"Jangan pernah menghina shisui dihasapanku, dan Kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku" ucap naruto memotong perkataan kushina membuatnya shok merasakan KI naruto dengan hawa yang mengerikan.**

**"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu, apa yang dilakukan shisui padamu sampai kau begitu kasar pada ibumu" ucap tsunade dengan membentak naruto**

**"Dia mengajarkanku sesuatu yang tidak kudapatkan dari kalian, .. " Ucap naruto pelang menatap kearah kushina yang tengah shok**

**"Dan sejak kapan kalian menganggapku?" Tanya naruto lalu melompat jearah jendela.**

**"Naruto... Sory.. " Ucap kushina pelan dengan tsunade mencoba menenangkannya membelai belai rambut kushina.**

**"Saya akan mencarinya dan berbicara dengannya" bisik tsunade **

**End**

Ok.. Saya stop update kilat ini dulu.. Mohon review untuk mempercepat update dan sarannya. Sorry banyak salah ketik


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

Jawaban review

Thanks sebelumnya atas reviewnya.

Pertama untuk Mangekyou sharingan naruto akan memilikinya. Untuk EMS dari mata shisui, mata kanashisui diambil dan yang lainnya akan dibahas nanti. Naruto akan mendapatkan maya yang lain, akan terjawab saat naruto mengaktigkan Mangekyou sharingan.

Untuk kata 'saya' diganti 'aku', saya sudah usahakan. Saya sudah memiliki 24 chapter dengan 2 k lebih tiap chapter tinggal tunggu peluncurannya, jadi saya akan mengusahakan mengedit ulang sebelum diluncurkan dengan memperbaiki kata kata dalam fic ini.

Untuk jadwal update tidak menentu, namun saya bisa akan usahakan 4 hari 1 chapter akan keluar. Dimulai dari sekarang setelah update kilat ini. Saya akan melihat berdasarkan review, saya akan mengedit kembali demi kenyamanan pembaca.

Kai... (Selamat membaca)

Make destiny

Kenyataan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present

Naruto menatap datar dengan sharingan 2 tomoe bersinar cerah dari atas patung hokage pertama. Dia masih tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi. Sia mencoba mengingat ingat lagi, masuk ke ingatan paling dalamnya

**Flashback**

**Naruto pada malam hari uchiha massascara gelisah entah kenapa. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kegelisahan seperti itu sebelumnya, perasaan yang tak menentu. Dia merasakan chakra besar berasal dari uchiha compound saat ia sedang berbaring ditempat tidur nyamannya, sekitar pukul 9 malam **

**'Chakra siapa ini?' Pikir naruto lalu melompat dari jendela berlari melompat dari gedung ke gedung menuju uchiha clan. Dia melompat ke gerbang uchiha clan memantaipu kedaan sekitar. setelah 5 menit perjalanan mendapati puluhan mayat di tanah..**

**'Ada apa ini apa...yang terjadi' pikir naruto shok. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya sangat shok**

**'Chakra ini.. Itachi?' Pikir shok naruto merasakan chakra itachi meningkat. Dia berlari menuju kearah kearah chakra itachi dengan kecepatan penuhnya. **

**"Hello naruto kun" ucap itachi yang tiba tiba muncul dengan shunshin. seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan darah segar terutama wajah dan tangannya. **

**"Ada apa itachi.. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanya naruto. Mata itachi berubah menjadi sharingan 3 tomoe dan mentap naruto dengan perubahan matanya menjadi shurikan 3 sisi**

**Tsokuyomi**

**Didunia tsokuyomi, **

**Dunia berwarna merah dengan naruto berada pada sebuah salib dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.**

**"Selamat datang di duniaku naruto kun, disini saya adalah raja" ucap itachi menatap datar naruto**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan itachi..." Teriak naruto meronta.**

**"Saya mengetes kekuatanku dengan membunuh uchiha yang kuat, namun mereka semua payah." Ucap itachi dengan seringai evil diwajahnya. "Tapi saya mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan saya tunjukan padamu" lanjut itachi dengan senyum evilnya.**

**itachi berada di hutan bersama shisui bediri menghadap satu sama lain diatas tanah, sedang naruto seperti berada sisebuah pohon terikat oleh akar pohon itu.**

**"Shiasui.. Sebaiknya kau menyerah atau saya akan membunuh naruto" ucap itachi dihadapan shisui dengan katana ditangannya diarahkan pada shisui**

**"Naruto kun akan datang menolongku itachi.. Itu janjinya untuk melindungiku" ucap shisui menatap kearah naruto.**

**"Huh.. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu shisui.. Dengan Dia memiliki sharingan agar bisa menyaingimu.. Bukan melindungimu" tegas itcahi**

**"No.. Dia ingin melindungiku" teriak shisui dengan wajah penuh geram **

**"Mari kita lihat apa ia bisa melindungimu"ucap itachi melompat dengan cepat dan langsung menusuk kearah dada shisui menusuknya dengan katanyanya**

**Sleb.**

**Katanyanya menembusnya membuat shisui berada dibahu itachi dngan darah segar dari mulutnya menatap naruto**

**"Lindingi aku... Naruto.. Itu janjimu.. " Ucap shisui dngan sedih mulut penuh darah segar. Naruto shok dengan mata melebar hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya.**

**"NO... NO..."Teriak naruto ingin menolong shisui namun dia tiba tiba terikat dipohon.**

**"Kau membohongiku naruto.. Kau ingin melindungiku tapi kau bohong" ucap shisui dengan darah makin keluar.**

**"NO...LEPASKAN AKU BANGSAT .. NO NI SAN NOOOO" teriak narurto mengamuk meronta namun tetap tidak bisa terbebas. **

**"Naruto.. Saya.."-**

**"NO... JANGAN MATI NI SAN... NOOOOOO" teriak naruto dengan mata kini berubah menjadi menjadi merah dengan dua tomoe ada tiap matanya.**

**"NOOOOOOO..." Teriak naruto dengan sangat keras memompa chakra dengan luar biasa sampai membuatnya terbebas dari tsokuyomi**

**'Dia bisa keluar dari tsukuyomi setelah dia mengaktifkan sharingnya yah.. Sepertinya kau benar shisui.' Pikir itachi menatap datar naruto.**

**"Itachi... kubunuh... kau" terik horor naruto dengan mata melebar dan menatap horor. naruto langsung nenyerang itachi dengan bola berwarna biru gelap ditelapak tangan kirinya**

**'Dia.. Rasengan?Shisui benar, kekauatannya monster' pikir itachi shok.**

**Naruto meluncur dengan kecepatan high chunin, bola mata merah dua tomoe. Langsung melepaskan grafity sealnya menyerang full speed kerah itachi**

**Rasengan**

**Teriak naruto muncul dihadapan itachi. Itachi menahan tangan kiri naruto dengan tangan kanannya namun tangan kanan naruto meluncur dengan rasengan kearah perut itachi. Itachi tak percaya dengan melebarkan matanya dan melompat salto menyamping diatas naruto **

**Itachi tetap memegang tngan kiri rasengan naruto dan dengan cepat tangan kirinya memukul punggung naruto**

**'Tak kusangka dia sudah menguasai rasengan dengan usia dininya. Kecepatannya juga bisa low chunin. Shisui, apa yang kau latih ini aungguh mrnakjubkan?' Pikir itachi dengan senyum menghampiri naruto yang tengah pingsan.**

**'Kehabisan chakra yah' pikir itachi mendekati naruto**

**End**

Naruto menjadi geram mengingat kembali kepedihannya, dengan sharingan dua tomoenya menyala berkibar diatas pataung kepala shoda. Tiba tiba sebuah ingatan muncul dikepala naruto

'_Kau lemah naruto, kau tau itu kau lemah. Kau tidak pernah latihan serius agar kau kuat. Kau hanya anak manja yang tidak tau arti kekuatan._

_Kau lihat karena kelemahanmu huh? _

_Shiaui memberikanmu kekuatan tapi kau tidak menggunakannya. Kau tidak pernah mau latihan serius sampi kau benar benar menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk latihan. Kau tidak bisa dianggap sebagai adik kebanggan shisui dengan kelemahanmu itu. _

_Kau lihat sediri kan caraku membunuh shisui? Kalu libat kan? Kalau kau kuat kau pasti bisa melindungi shisui. Kau lihat... _

_Shiaui berkata padaku bahwa kau akan mendatangiku untuk membalaskan dendamnya, tapi saya rasa kau hanya bocah ingusan karena itu saya tidak membunuhmu. Hiduplah dalam penderitaanmu karena krelemahanmu itu'_

Naruto menggenggam kepalang kedua tangannya dengan keras dan menatap kearah langit. Dia sangat tidk suka mendengar fakta kalau dia sangat lemah. Dia tidak menyukai hal itu, terlebih karena dia lemah shisui tewas.

"ITACHIII" teriak naruto dengan sangat keras dan luar biasa melepaskan KI yang setara low kage.

Sekitar 10 detik dia langsung menghilangkan KI nya dan kembali tenang. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan patung kepala shodai itu dengan KInya dan mungkin menimbulkan reaksi bagi anbu yang akan datang langaung menjemputnya.

'Shisui ni, saya janji atas nama darahmu yang mengalir di darahku, saya akan berlatih dengan keras sampai mencapai batasku." Ucap naruto dengan menggenggam erat tangannya itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kasar pada ibumu naruto" ucap suara dibelakangnya.

"Tsk.. Apa pantas dia kupanggil ibu?" Jawab naruto yang tau suara siapa yang datang itu. Itu adalah suara dari legenda sannin tsunade senju yang muncul dengan shunshin. Dia perlahan jalan dan duduk disamping naruto.

"Kenpa kau bilang dia tidak pantas dipanggil ibu?" Tanya tsunade kembali pada naruto penasaran.

"Jadi kalian belum sadar juga apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku?" Tanya pelan naruto menatap tsunade dengan bola mata violet hitamnya. Naruto terlahir dengan bola mata violet hitam tidak seperti ibu dan ayahnya juga menma. Karena itu dia sedikit dianggap berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya tsunade pada naruto.

"Tsk.. Kau tau apa makanan kesukaan menma?" Tanya narto perlaham

"Dango.." Jawab tsunade

"Kau tau apa makanan kesukanku?" Tanya naruto perlahan dengan dingin. Tsunade diam mendengar pertanyaan naruto tidak tau harus menjawab apa karena memang tidak ada yang ia ketahui tentang naruto

"Bagitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Kau tau tsunade .. Disunia ini hanya shisui yang tau tentangku. Semua mengabaikanku dan fokus pada menma" ucap naruto menatap kearah langit. Tsunade hanya menunduk mulai sadar dengan perkataan naruto.

"Dari shisui saya mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang seperti saudara" ucap naruto pelan dengan air matanya mulai menetes jatuh membasahi jedua pipinya.

"Sejak saat saya berumur 4 tahun dimana minato sudah sudah menjanjikan memberikan hakku sebagai saudara tertua untuk menjadi clan head. Namun apa yang terjadi hah? Dia malah memberikannya pada menma, sejak saat itu juga saya tidak suka pada kalian semua" ucap naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Tsunade hanya diam tidak tau akan berkata apa.

"3 tahun saya bersamanya dan selama itu juga saya mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya yang bukan keluargaku. Hangatnya kasih sayang dari sesorang untuk pertama kalinya saya rasakan dalam hidupku" ucap naruto menatap kearah langit diatasnya menahan air matanya.

"Naruto.. Aku.." Ucap tsunade dengan penuh nada penyesalan

"Maaf..." Lanjutnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah naruto. Dia seperti mendapatkan ilham dari langit membuka kesadarannya akan sesuatu kesalahan yang ia lakukan

"Sudah 7 tahun juga aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kado ulang tahun dari orang lain bahkan keluargaku sendiri. Hanya shisui.. Hanya dia yang memberikanku semua yang tidak kudapat dari kalian semua" lanjut naruto dengan kini air mata mengalir deras.

"Jadi katakan padaku tsunade? Apa pantas dia dipanggil ibu? Masih banyak lagi hal yang membuatnya tidak pantas dipanggil ibu. Apa saya harus mengatakan satu persatu pada mu?" Tanya naruto kembali dengan menatap kearah tsunade memperlihatkan air matanya. Tsunade ikut menangis menatap bocah 7 tahun yang diperlakukan tidak wajar itu

"Naruto... Maaf.. Saya... Ti"-

"Kata maaf tidak cukup, KATA MAAF TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGOBATI HATIKU YANG SAKIT INI" teriak naruto membentak dan menatap tsunade dengan penuh amarah. Tsunade hanya bisa shok tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Seorang bocah membentak legendari sanin. Pengalaman pertama seumur hidupnya pasti.

"Namun saya tidak dapat menylahkanmu..." Ucap pelan naruto mencoba menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau hanya terpaut dengan mokuton dan terlebih ramalan bodoh jiraiya" ucap naruto lanjut sambil mengeluarkan napas panjang.

"Naruto.. Kumohon.. Beri saya kesempatan kedua.. Saya akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku" ucap tsunade menatap naruto penuh penyesalan mata berkunang kunang basah. Naruto hanya membuang muka menatap kearah konoha kembali mengacuhkan tsunade

"Dengan satu syarat" lanjut naruto membuat tsunade sedikit melebarkan matanya menatap kearah naruto.

"Apa pun itu" Tegas tsunade kembali dengan lembut menatap kearah naruto.

"Saya ingin kau mengajariku human strength dan control chakra ekstrime seperti madic" ucap naruto dengan tegas tanpa memandang tsunade. Tsunade hanya diam tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto.

"Dan saya ingin kau mengajariku sangat keras bukan seperti menma. Saya ingin menguasai semua itu dalam 5 tahun, paling tidak saya bisa mendekati levelmu" lanjut naruto kali ini tsunade shok tak percaya. Tidak mungkin tekhnik yang ia kuasai karena puluhan tahun latihan dapat dikuasai seorang bocah dalam 5 tahun.

"Mustahil naruto" ucap tsunade dengan shok tak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil dalam kamusku.. Saya siap berlatih selama 20 jam perhari tanpa istrahat. Apapun itu agar saya bisa kuat" ucap lanjut naruto menatap tsunade kali ini dengan mata penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Saya ingin kuat, saya ingin tidak ingin menjadi lemah sehingga saya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting lagi... Saya... Saya hanya ingin kuat dan saya kan lakukan apapun untuk itu termasuk hidup seperti di neraka" lanjut naruto membuat tsunade mengangkat kepalanya

'Anak ini memiliki rasa melindungi yang tinggi. Tatapannya penuh kebencian namun benci yang berbeda.. ' pikir tsunade.

"Persiapkan dirimu hidup dineraka selama 5 tahun ini" ucap tsunade dengan memberikan seringai diwajahnya. Seringai evil

"Hai.. Ba chan sensei" ucap naruto dengan sedikit senyum

'Itachi,tunggu saja saya akan mendatangimu' pikir naruto dalam diamnya.

"Saya ingin tau sejauh mana perkembangan chakra controlmu selama kau berlatih dengan shisui. Kau tau madic dan human strength sangat berpengaruh pada control chakra" tanya tsunade menatap naruto

"Shisui sensei mengatakan chakra reserveku jauh diatas rata rata. Mungkin sekarang saya sudah Mid kage level" ucap naruto membuat tsunade shok.

"Ini serius.. Saya juga tidak tau tapi memang ini saya alami... Shisui sensei memberitahukan bahwa orang yang memiliki chakra monster seperti saya dan uzumaki lainnya akan memiliki kemampuan monster dalam ninjutsu, hal ini tentu harus memiliki chakra control yang baik. Juga tentang genjutsu yang sangat susah saya lakukan karena chakra reserve saya" jelas naruto dan tsunade mengangguk

"Sejak saya berumur 5 tahun dan selama 2 tahun terakhir saya fokus pada chakra control. Kini saya sudah pada tahap berjalan diatas air terjun, walau baru 10 detik saya bertahan." Ucap naruto membuat tsunade melebarkan matanya tak percaya

"Su-sudah.. Sejauh ..i-itu?.. Bagainana mungkin? Kau hanya.. Bocah 7 tahun" ucap tsuanade tak percaya.

"Saya tsudah bilang, tidak ada yang tidk mungkin dalam kamusku. Saya hanya akan melakukannya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya untuk bisa menguasainya. Saya tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai saya menguasai itu" ucap naruto dengan senyum dan keyakinan penuh di wajahnya.

"Ok.. Saya akan melihat keyakinanmu itu dalam 5 tahun ini. . Dan saya sarankan sebaiknya kau bersiap pada penderitaan tiada henti" ucap tsunade dengan senyum evilnya.

_End_

_Yosh... Chapter ini selesai,_

_Chapter depan akan menanti dengan sarutobi hiruzen yang memutuskan untuk melatih naruto bersama tsunade senju._

_Jangan lupa review_


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Sasuke dan yang lain ada kok.. Tapi belum saatnya muncul. Dia akan muncul jika sudah mendekati akademi genin graduate bersama para roki. Dan perkenalan mereka mungkin pada chapter 8.

Untuk pairingnya, pada Part pertama ini tidak akan memiliki pasangan hidup atau kisah romantic kehidupan naruto. Dia akan memilikinya mungkin pada Part berikutnya, ketika ia selesai melakukan latihan terakhirnya, coz bagaimanapun juga dia akan membutuhkan dorongan untuk kekuatannya. Untuk dia akan keluar konoha.. Hum.. Aku berpikir seperti itu juga, tapi menjadi miss nin atau tidak, aku memiliki rencana yang lebih seru dan menantang dari menjadi miss nin yang sudah biasa. Semua akan diungkapkan pada chapter akhir, dijamin para reader tidak akan bisa menebak rencanaku ini.

Aku mengusahakan perbaikan demi perbaikan untuk penulisan fictqw ini. Maaf sebelumnya jika masih terdapat banyak kesalahan kata kata. Handphone lebih simple, coz dimanapun kau memiliki ide baru kau bisa langsung menulisnya. Dan target utamaku adalah alur cerita fictku ini untuk diselesaikan. Saya tidak ingin kandas akibat terlalu fokus pada penulisan yang baik, tapi perlahan tapi pasti tulisan saya akan saya usahakan menjadi sempurna.

Masalah update kilat, mungkin 2 kali seminggu akan update, disamping melihat hasil review dan kritik saran pembaca demi kebaikan fic ku ini. Jadi maaf tidak bisa kilat lagi.

Ini murni hasil kerjaku bukan hasil translate. Juga saya akan berusaha terus memperbaiki fictku ini,

Untuk masalah narutopedia... Ini baru tahap perkenalannya belum masuk pada tahap adegannya. Tapi perlahan narutopedianya akan menghilang kok.. Thanks atas infonya

Naruto akan sangat kuat disini karena dia akan menjadi pihak yang sangat berjasa dalam End cerita ini. Menma akan mengambil alih peran naruto sesuai canonnya.

**Semuanya.. Thanks atas reviewnya, itu sangat berarti**

Make destiny

Kekuatan kebencian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana naruto dan tsunade berbaikan, sejak saat itu juga mereka resmi menjadi guru dan murid. Mereka bagaikan ibu dan anak suatu waktu namun bagaikan penyiksa neraka dengan naruto sebagai korban dari neraka itu sendiri sedang tsunade sebagai eksekutornya.

Sejak keesokah harinya, naruto langsung dilatih oleh tsunade di training ground senju clan. Senju compound selamat dari amukan kyubi beberapa tahun lalu saat menyerang konoha. Di senju compound juga naruto akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama latihan kerasnya.

Senju comound memiliki besar yang serival dengan uchiha compound, dengan luas 100 meter bujur sangkar untuk training groundnya saja. Sedang untuk bangunannya berada di bagian depan menghadap kearah desa konoha. Disana juga terdapat ribuan jutsu yang pernah ada di muka bumi bahkan jutsu jutsu yang tidak pernah didengar sebelumnya.

Naruto dan senju tsunade kini berada berhadapan di tengah training ground pagi ini. Latihan pertama mereka akn aegera dilakukan di Training ground senju pastinya. Angin menghembua perlahan memainkan perannya meniup dedaunan beberapa pohon besar di sekitarnya.

"Ok naru chan, apa yang kau tau tentang ninjutsu madic?" Tanya tsunade senju pada naruto. Naruto menatap tsunade dengan tatapan sedikit bingung namun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tsunade itu.

"Madic nin digunakan untuk mengobati luka" jawab simple naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku... maksudku, bagaimana melakukannya?" Lanjut tanya tsunade

"Tapi aku tidak ingin jadi madic nin" jawab ketus naruto menatap tsunade senju sedikit kesal

"Tapi kali ini kau harus mau. Jika kau ingin menguasai human strength, kau harus mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia. Dari situ kau akan tau bagaimana sistem aliran chakra dan titik tangketsu pada tubuh manusia karena semua itu penting" jelas tsunade dan naruto hanya mengangguk

"Human strength itu ibarat kata adalah mengeluarkan energi yin dalam tubuh dengan chakra dipadukan kepukulan kita. Nah... Dalam halam ini kau harus bisa memiliki control chakra yang bagus untuk melakukannya. Semakin bagus controlmu, maka akas semkin bagus pengaturan chakramu. Efeknya akan semakin baik juga untuk kemampuanmu. Mengerti? Lanjut tsunade memberikan instruksi awalnya.

"Baiklah" jawab lemas naruto

"So... Selamat datang ke neraka" ucap tsunade dengan seringai kematiana bagai shinigami yang akan datang menjemput. Nyali naruto sedikit menciut melihat eksresi gurunya itu

'Kenapa saya berpikir saya melihat shinigmi' pikir naruto sambil menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Pertama, chakra control milikmu minimal 2 : banding satu. Dua untuk control dan 1 untuk reverse. Jadi latihan kita tahap pertama adalah menyempurnakan chakra controlmu" Tegas tsunade dijawab anggukan oleh naruto.

"Sekarang kita akan latihan menahan pasir selama mungkin didalam gelas berisi air menggunakan chakra pada tiap jarimu. Kau harus menguasai ini dengan baik jika kau ingin berpindah pada tahap selanjutnya, Mengerti?" Tegas tsunade

"Hai" jawab naruto mengangguk melakukn handseal menyalibkan jarinya

**Taju kage bunashin no jutsu.**

Diaekitar mereka ratusan ledakan asapa tercipta membuat tsunade melebarkan matanya melihat gumpalan asap yang kemudian menjadi clone naruto itu

"Ok ba chan, 300 cloneku akan melakukan itu, jangan kira saya tidak tau rahasia dibalik kage bunshin" ucap grin naruto menatap tsunade. Tsunade dengan mulut terbuka menganga tak percaya mengangguk

'Bocah ini, jadi ini kenapa dia begitu cepat menguasai chakra control. Tapi.. Bagaimna bisa? Dia hanya.. Dia hanya bocah' pikir shok tsunade senju

"Naruto.. Apa kau tidak apa apa menciptakan clone sebanyak ini" ucap tsunade menatp clone naruto yang hanya sibuk ngobrol

"No.. Aku sudah biasa ba cha" jawab naruto kemudian menghadap ke clonenya

"Semua.. Menyebar" perintah naruto dijawab dengan seluruh clonenya menghilang satu persatu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya tsunade pada naruto asli

"Saya akan melatih kekuatan dan kecepatanku, juga, sharingan" ucap naruto memperlihatkan sharingan 2 tomoenya.

'Terkadang dia lebih mirip uchiha' pikir shok tsunade

6 bulan penuh naruto hanya berlatih dengan chakra control. Naruto memutuskan melatih refleknya dengan menciptakan puluhan clone menyerang naruto. Clone naruto akan melepaskan GS miliknya sedng naruto tidak. Hal ini tentu membuatnya hampir setiap hari menglami luka parah, namun reflek dan insting ninjanya meroket.

Dia juga menciptakan puluhan clone mempelajari sistem anatomi tubuh manusia dan tentang racun pada shizune kato. Hubungan mereka perlahan membaik bagaikan kakak dengan adik.

Oh yah, dalam 3 bulan terakhir naruto memiliki sensei baru kala tsunade sibuk di rumah sakit. Adalah hiruzen sarutobi yang memutuskan untuk melatih naruto setelah tsunade meminta senseinya itu memberikan beberapa trip pada naruto.

**Flashback**

**Naruto sedang duduk meditasi sore itu, dia baru saja selesai melakukan latihan berat seperti biasa. Dia mencerna ingatan ingatan dari clonenya yang telah ia hilangkan.**

**"Hello naruto kun" suara berada dibelakang naruto. Naruto berbalik menatap kearah suara itu. Saeorang kakek sengan tinggi sekitar 165 memiliki janggot seperti gunung terbalik dengan pipa tembakau ditangan kanannya datang bersama tsunade**

**"Ba chan, sandaime sama" jawab naruto menyapa tsunade dan sandaime**

**"Ayolah naruto kun, jangan terlalu formal" ucap sandaime dengan senyum**

**"Hai.. Jiji sama" jawab naruto sedikit kaku memanggil jiji pada sandaime. Sandaime hanya bisa menarik napas lalu tersenyum**

**"Ok naru chan, disini sensei juga akan membarikan tip untuk latihanmu" ucap tsunade dengan senyum, namun naruto hanya diam.**

**"Naruto kun.. Apa kau mengijinkan aku menjadi senseimu? Aku tau aku selama ini tidak perduli padamu dan fokus pada menma kun. Setelah tsunade chan memberitahukan ku tentangmu, saya merasa kal"-**

**"Tidak usah diteruskan jiji sama... Kita latihan saja. Aku ingin menjadi sangat kuat, dan aku rasa ba chan juga sudah mengatakan bagaimana kau harus melatihku" potong naruto serius menatap kearah sandaime dengan 5 meter jarak memisahkan**

**'Kau benar hime, dia seperti terlalu memaksakan diriny' pikirr sandaime menatap kearah naruto yang latihan sekuat tenaganya memaksa dirinya samoai ketitik batas, bahkan melewatinya.**

**"Baiklah.. Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi muridku, aku akan datang melatihmu 2 kali seminggu sekalian evaluasi hasil latihanmu" ucap sandaime dengan senyum**

**"Hai.. Jiji sensei" jawab naruto dengan semangat**

**"Naruto kun? Apa kau ingin memiliki king enma sebagai summonmu?"**

**End**

**Time skip**

3 tahun sudah naruto berada dibawah bimbingan tsunade senju, dan hiruzen the profesor. Selama 3 tahun juga naruto menglami kehidupan seperti neraka. Dia tidak ingin dilatih lembut oleh tsunade dan sandaime seperti perkataan naruto, naruto melakukan latihannya 20 jam sehari. Tapi hanya 5 hari saja sedang dua harinya dia gunakan untuk latihan pada keseimbangan yin dan yang release.

Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk latihan keseimbangan yin dan yang, yaitu buku harian hashirama senju di perpustakaan senju.

**Flashback**

**2 tahun luma bulan yang lalu, Naruto berada di perpustakaan senju clan dengan luas sekitar 28 meter persegi dengan 10 lemari besar berisi puluhan scroll jutsu berbagai element. Naruto melangkah langsung berada dibagian tebgah menatap keaseluruh penjuru perpustakaan**

**"Wow.. Ini.. Luar biasa" ucap naruto berada ditengah tengah perpustakaan itu menatap keseluruh penjuru pruangan itu**

**'Saya akan mencari beberapa jutsu high rank untuk elementku' pikir naruto melakukan handseal**

**Kage bunshin no jutsu**

**Muncul 50 gumpalan asap dengan langsung menyerbar kesegala penjuru. Naruto berjlan lurus melihat keatas meja pojok dimana ada bingkai foto hashirama senju dan uzumaki mito. Naruto berjalan dan mendekati binkai itu. **

**Binkai itu setebal 5 inc dngan panjng sekitar 20 cm. Ada lamang senju dan uzumaki pada pohok atas kiri dan kanan. Naruto mengangkat bingkai foto itu dan menatap hashirama senju**

**'Kami no shinobi.. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu kuat?' Pikir naruto. **

**Lama naruto menatap foto hashirama senju bersama mito, naruto menaruh kembali foto itu diatas meja. Naruto sedikit kehilangn keseimbangan ketika 10 clone bersamaan menghilang saat jutsu yang mereka cari telah merecap baca dan hafalkan**

**'Sial' pikir naruto melepaskan foto digenggamannya yang dia pikir tangannya sudah diatas meja**

**Braannkkk**

**Bingkai foto pecah dengan terpisah menjadi dua bagan karena sasarannya meleset. Bagian depan sebagai penutup seperti membantuk kotak. Naruto menyempitkan matanya saat melihat bingkai foto iti**

**'Apa itu' pikir naruto melihat sesuatu dalam bingkai itu. Naruto menunduk dan mengambil apa yang membuatnya penasaran itu. **

**'Buku.. ' Pikir naruto mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam binkai foto. Naruto perlahan membersihkan sampul buku berwarna merah itu. Terlihat debu terangkat dari buku itu**

**'Buku harianku' pikir naruto membaca tulisan buku itu. Naruto lalu membuka buku itu dan ada tulisan dihalaman pertama sebuah nama**

**'Hashirama senju' pikir naruto kembali membaca buku itu. Dia membuka lembaran berikutnya dan memuli membaca kembali**

**'23 may, saya dan tobirama kini resmi menjadi shinobi. Tobirama menjadi sangat kuat dengan sensoriknya dan kekuatan suitonnya. Saya harus mencari cara untuk bisa membuat senju clan terkenal.**

**'12 desember, aku merasakan sesuatu dari tobi, dia seperti melakukan suatu tekhnik yang membuatnya bisa menciptakan air. Tapi apa? Aku harus mencari tau.**

**'31 desember, aku akhirnya mengetahui hasil rahasia tobi, bukan karena kekuatan elementnya yang sangat kuat, tapi karena chakra control dan dia menggunakan yin dalam tubuhnya mengeluarkan jutsu. Yin buknlah chakra tapi energi spiritual dalam tubuh dengan membayangkan sesuatu menjadi nyata. Tobirama memang genius' **

**'15 juni, aku akhirnya bisa merencenakan sesuatu. Tobi memiliki yin dengan latihan kerasnya dan saya akan menciptakan teknik saya sendiri. Jika tobi yin, maka ku akan mempelajari yang, element hidup. Saya yakin bisa saya gunakan pada dua element saya meskipun doton tidak terlalu kuat'**

**'Percobaan menciptakan yang dengan chakra control mengganungkan dua element gagal. Menurut tobi setiap menusia memiliki yin dan yang dlam tubuh. Karena ini adalah penyebab bisa memiliki chakra. Latihan satu satunya adalah dengan bisa merasakan energi yang itu karena bukan chakra yang harus dibuka, tapi adalah energi spiritual'**

**'15 dezember yatta.. Aku mendapatkannya. Ternyata kuncinya adalah keseimbangan tubuh dan pikiran menyatu dengan alam. Aku bisa merasakan energi itu mengalir dalm tubuhku setelah meditasi dengan keseimbangan tertinggi memgikuti irama alam' **

**'17 desember tobi bilang dia menamai tekhniknya yin release dengan prinsip dasar yinnya. Di telapak tangannya ada bola api seperti berwarna merah namun agak terbakar. Ukurannya hanya sebesar kelereng saja dan dikeluarkan dengan imaginasi. Semakin mengeluarkannya maka akan semakin kuat yin dalam tibuhmu' **

**'26 desember aku mengeluarkan yang releaseku di sebelah kanan tanganku seperti tobi, tapi warnanya sedikit berbeda dengan saya biru. Mungkin itu adalah perpaduan yin dan yang, dengan tobi keseringan nelakukn yin sebagai jutsunya dan aku hanya yang saja**

**'1 january, hosh.. Aku bisa.. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan yang release, aku bisa melakukan mengeluarkan pohon. Aku akan menamainya mokuton.**

**'1 january ( 3 tahun kemudian), setelah saya melakukan bnyak latihan, saya merasakan cell dalam tubuhku berbeda. Cell ku menjadi sangat kuat dan regegerasi super. Aku rasa karena yang release dalam tubuhku yang semakin berkembang. Saya juga memikiki keuntungan hemat chakra 75.% saat menggunkan yang release mokuton. Karena bukan chakra saja dan menggunakan tanah berpadu dengab air dalam tanah menggabungkannya sedikit chakra, mengeluarknnya dengan yang release.**

**'Wow.. Kini aku hanya akan tinggal latihan keras. aku akan menyimpan buku ini untuk latihanku' pikir naruto dan memperbaiki bingkai foto itu sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum evil**

**'Itachi.. Tunggu saja..' Pikir naruto geram mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang kini 3 tomoe pada tiap matanya.**

**End**

Serelah membaca buku harian hashirama senju, naruto menjadi lebih ekstrim lagi dalam latihannya. Dia bahkan menyuruh clonennya untuk tidur dengan dia terus menerus latihan.

Tsunade sang sensei hanya bisa melatih naruto 3 jam perhari sedang sissanya naruto yang kembangkan, disempurnakan oleh sandaime dengan beberapa triknya. Tsunade selama 2 tahun terakhir menyempurnakan level dari chakra control naruto. Kini chakra control naruto sama dengan level tsunade. Tsunade hany bisa tersenyum meliht kerja keras naruto berhasil.

Selama 3 tahun juga naruto menyerap semua pelajaran tsunade dengan baik. Kekuatan fisik untuk human strengthnya semakin hari semakin berkembang dan semakin sempurna. Latihan naruto semakin hari semakin menggila untuk kekuatan. Tsunade tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain hanya mengajarkan naruto apayang ia bisa.

Dalam 3 tahun terakhir sifat naruto menjadi sangat dingin kesemua orang sekitar kecuali tsunade dan sandaime yang satu tahun terakhir bergabung dengan tsunade melatih naruto. Di hampir mirip dengan copy paste dari itachi jika dilihat dari dinginnya sifat yang ia miliki.

Dia telah mengetahui rahasia dari yang release selama 3 tahun ini berkat buku harian milik shodai. Namun naruto mempelajari tekhnik yin juga milik nidaime senju untuk ninjutsunya. Walau masih baru 20 % dia merasakany namun itu adalah sauatu peningkatan.

Sharingannya sudah full mature sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia benar benar sangat menguasai sharingannya yang dia sadari sangat kuat untuk genjutsu itu, dan dia sangat menjukai genjutsu dan membuat genjutsunya sendiri.

Sangat mustahil memang jika seorang chakra monster seperti naruto untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, dan thanks untuk latihan chakra control yang diberikan tsunade. Hal itu sangat berpengaruh pada control chakra naruto yang 2 : 1 sekarang. Tapi dia masih terus bekerja pada chakra control dengan 100 bunshin perhari.

Ngomong ngomong soal bunshin, naruto tetap tidak bisa membuat bunshin, Dia tetap pada kage bunshin. Dia bahkn bisa menciptakan 10000 bunshin perhari untuk latihan dan bisa bertahan selama 2 jam. Setelah itu naruto ciptakan lagi begitu seterusnya latihan keras naruto yang setiap hari menghabiskan chakrnya.

Dia hanya perlu meditasi selama beberapa jam untuk mengembalikan chakranya. Bukan meditasi biasa, tapi meditasi penyeimbangn yin dan yang dengan konsep keseimbangan tubuh tertinggi yang dilakukan oaleh hashirama senju.

**Flashback**

**Naruto duduk di perpustakaan konoha mencari caea untik bisa melakukan latihan keseimbngan tubuh. sudah 5 bulan Dia mencoba mencari cara itu membaca di buku milk hashirama**

**'Keseimbangn tubuh artinya menyatukan diri dengn alam. Mungkin bisa dibilang merasakana kita satu dengan alam. Meditasi adalah cara terbaik untuk meningkatkannya. Dengan meditasi bisa menenangkan tubuh, merasakan energi sekitar dan juga menaikan chakra reserve. Satu kuncinya adalah konsentrasi penuh dalam pengendalian keseimbangan tubuh. Prinsip yang release adalah merasakan energi yang hidup dalam tubuh jika yin release menurut tobirama adalah membayangkan sesuatu yang dibentuk kembudian oleh chakra sehingga menjadi nyata dan menciptakan air dari sekitar.**

**'Ini semakin mnarik' pikir naruto setelah selesai membaca buku harian hashirama senju. Naruto duduk dalam posisis meditasi mencoba melatih leseimbangan energi spiritual**

**'Ok.. Prinsip dasar yin dan yang adalah bukanlah chakra tapi energi spritual. Harus dengan konsentrasi tunggi bukan seperti chakra yang didorong oleh tekanan tubuh. Dia sangat kuat sehingga harus dibiarkan menguasai tubuh agar bisa dirasakan pikir naruto dalam meditasinya. **

**Dia mengambul posisi yoga untuk meditasi ini, namun sangat susah dan tidak berhasil. Sekitar 1 bulan namun tetap susah. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan untuk menyatu dengan alam adalah di hutan, karena shadai juga menyukai hutan.**

**Naruto lalu berpindah ke trainung ground dengan ratusan clonenya yang maaih sibuk dengan latihan masing masing mereka. Naruto melompat ketas pohon tertinggi hinagga sampai puncak pohon itu. Dia lalu duduk bersila diatas pohon itu lalu mulai melakukan pose meditasinya. Angin menggoyang giyangkan dahan pohon sehingga menggerak gerakan tubuh naruto. Sangat susah berkonsentrasi tapi naruto tetap melakukannya **

**2 bukan kemudian akhirnya dia merasakan adanya energi aneh yang seperti bergerak di dalam pusarnya. Dia terus melakukan dan melakukannya sehingga pergerakan itu semakin terasa. **

**1 bulan dia melakukan rutin seperti itu khirnya ia bisa merasakannya. Pergerakannya seperti keduanya berputar dan berputar di perutnya lalu bergerak keseluruh tubuhnya mengikuti aliran chakranya. Naruto juga merasakan chakranya seperti di cas jika dia menggerakan energi spritual itu. **

**Dia kini duduk di atas pohon tempatnya biasa latihan, dia menatap sejenk kearah langit lalu menutup mata. **

**'Ok sekarang saatnya untuk mengeluarkan energi spritual' pikir naruto. **

**Perleahan dia membuka telapak tangannya dan seperti konsentrasi penuh dalam meditasinya.**

**'Rasakan.. Lalu alirkan keseluruh tubuh dan keluarkan' pikir naruto. **

**'Yin adalah eneergi spiritual yang ada dalam tubuh bersifat ilusi. Dia ada dan juga tidak ada**

**'Yang adalah energi spiritual dalam tubuh yang membawa unsr kehidupan.**

**Cukup lama naruto mencoba mengeluarkannya namun sangat susah. 2 jam berikutnya naruto mencoba kembali dengan konsentrasi tertinggi yang ia miliki dan akhirnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. **

**'Ini... Hangat' pikir naruto membuka matanya. **

**Dia melihat cahaya warna biru di tngan kanannya, meski hanya sebesar kelereng membentuk bola api. Di sebelah kiri dia melihat berwarna merah, meski besar yang sama namun hasilnya sangat efektif**

**'Langkah yang baik.. Thanks hashirama senju.. Kini saya tinggal masuk pada tahap pengendalian dan pengambangan. Thanks, saya bisa menjadi kuat dan menghancurkannya' pikir naruto serius.**

**End.**

Sudah dua tahun sejak itu sampai kini naruto memiliki sebesar 2 kali kelereng untuk pembentukan energi yin dan yang itu. Dia terus melakukannya dengan 4 jam perhari saat ia berhenti melakukan latihan lainnya. Bisa di katakan selama 3 tahun terakhir dia hanya berada di senju compound latihan, sesekali keperpustakaan namikaze jika dia sudah berpindah level fuinjutsu.

Naruto kini berumur 10 tahun namun bisa membuat high junin lari ketakutan karena kemampuannya. Taijutsu suman strength ia telah dapatkan sekitar 40 % selama 3 tahun ini. Tsunade sangat bangga padanya dengan kemampuannya itu.

Human strength adalah yang paling lambat karena tidak bisa diwakili oleh bunshin seperti yang lain, dia harus dilakukn dengan tubuh itu sendiri. Naruto menambahkan benannya agar ia dapat menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan tubuhnya dalam latihan ini.

Dia mungkin bisa sekuat jounin tapi dia hanya mid kurang pengalaman dalam pertarungan. Jika dia memiliki pengalaman bertarung maka ia pasti akan dengn mudah maka ia pasti akan mencapai level high junin.

Naruto juga mengetahui anatomi tubuh manusia dan ninjutsu madic seperti tsunade 1 tahun terakhir ini. Perkembangannya lumayan dengan bisa menyembuhkan luka goresan atau sabetan yang tidak parah.

Fuinjutsunya kini mencapai level 9 dan tengah bekerja pada hiraisin untuk shiki formulanya. Sudah 4 bulan kerja keras naruto dengan setiap hari ratusan clone bereksperiman untuk menciptkan shiki formula hiraisin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Shiki formula sangat susah karena prinsipnya yang pada dasarnya adalah sepeti kuchiyese. Naruto memutar otak kerja keras selama 4 bukan ini sing dan malam. Hiraisin adalah tekhnik jikuken yang tidak mudah untuk digapai dan merupakan SS rank jutsu. Hal inilah yang membuat naruto memburu shiki formula dengan segenap kakutaan tubuhnya.

4 bulan berlalu dan akhirnya naruto dapat tersenyum lega dengan seringai evil penuh kebencian. Dia membuat semangatnya membara dengan kekuatan kebenciannya pada itachi dan pada kelemahan dirinya sendiri. Dia memompa darah dan adrenalinenya karena kata lemah dan benci. Itulah penyebabnya dia berhasil menciptakan shiki formula untuk dirinya sendiri, dan kini tinggal pelaksanaanya.

Disisi ninjutsu, naruto dengan umur 10 tahun kini bekerja keras untuk ninjutsu pada 3 elementnya dengan sistem yang sama dengan yin release tobirama senju. Naruto bisa dengan mudah menciptakan air,api dan terlebih element yang pling ia sukai, raiton.

Naruto mencoba menciptakan jutsu baru seperti rasengan yang ia kuasai dengan berdasarkan prinsip kerja rasengan namun pola pemadatan bukan perputaran. Naruto juga menciptakan jutsu yang ia sendiri kuasai setelah melihat chidori milik kakasi.

Naruto berniat menciptakan jutsunya sendiri dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan raiton dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak puas dengan hanya memikiki rasengan, namun sungguh dia ingin menciptakan jutsu miliknya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai second namikaze minato.

Dia berdiri diatas patung shodaime hokage dengan mata sharingannya. Dia menatap kearah konohagakure dengan pakaian yang kini ia kenakan hanyalah pakaian salm shinibi dan celana panjang. Ditngaannya ada sebuah topeng, topeng crow milik shisui uchiha

'Saya harus mencari pengalamn bertarung jika saya ingin mengalahkannya. Itachi pada saat umur 12 tahun sudah memiliki kemampuan capt anbu dan MS. 13 tahun menjadi capt anbu, dan saya tau dia adalah sangat kuat. Kemungkinan dia menguasai semua kemampuan mangekyou itu karena dia sangat genius' pikir naruto sengan tatapan datarnya menggigit ibu jarinya sehongga terluka dan meneteskan darah darah itu kangsung diteteskan ketanah. Dan melakukan handseal tiger

**Chi bunahin no jutsu**

Muncul clone naruto dari darah itu. Blood clone adalah tehnik clone yang dapat menciptakan clone yang kuat dengan pasokan chakra pertama tergantung pemilik clone. Clone ini bisa memiliki chakranya sendiri namun juga bisa menyerap chakra pemilik jika chakranya habis. Tekhnik ini ia dapatkan dari kinjutsu pada scroll peninggalan shisui

"Ambil ini" ucap naruto memberikan sebuah buku kecil dan topeng shisui.

"Pergilah kumpulkan bounti dan bunuh sebanyak mungkin high rank B dan A untuk mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung. Ingat kembali pada tangtal 10... 3 tahun lagi" perintah naruto pada siclone

"Hai" jawab si clone lagi

"Dan latihlah kemampuan ninjutsumu mencapai titik maksimal melebihi apa yang diharapkan. Saya akan memulai latihan dengan penggabungan element dan penguasaan hiraisin. Gunakan selalu sharinganmu dan tingkatkan shunshin no jutsu. latih control ekstrim sharingan karena saya hanya akan melatih 3 tahun ini meningkatkan reflek dan insting bertarung juga kecepatan tanpa sharingan." Jelas naruto yang asli

"Hai.." Jawab siclone memakai topeng

"Sekarang pergi" perkntah naruto dan siclone kembali

'Dan saat kau kembali kita akan bertarung melihat apa yng kau dapatkan' pikir naruto

"KEKUATANKU ADALAH KEBENCIANKU PADAMU ITACHI" teriak kesal naruto dengan mata 3 tomoe berkibar

End

Yo...

Akhirnya chapter 6 ini selesai. Aku sedikit merubah pikiranku dengan menyelipkan 1 k word untuk tiap chapter yang telah saya buat. Jadi kini targetku 3 k+ keatas untuk tiap chapter dari fictqw ini.

Selamat membaca dan mohon review.

Thansk so much


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Naruto akan memiliki mokuton, tapi masuh lama. Mungkin pada part ke dua dari fictku ini. Perkiraanku sekitar chapter 50 atau 60 chapt pertama akan selesai.

Dan kekuatan naruto akan diketahui semua orang pada saat final exam nanti. Sasuke akan balas dendam pada itachi, plus pada naruto. Alasannya kenapa? Nanti pada akhir chapter pertama akan ketahuan.

Tentang tulisan junin, mksudnya jounin. Maaf banyak kesalahan karena kalau tiba tiba ide masuk kedalam kepalaku, tulisannya kadang kadang sudah kurang diperhatikan karena takut hilangnya ide. Menyelelesaikan fic ini adalah tujuan utama jangan sampai kandas ditengah jalan.

Tentang clan uchiha akan dibahas pada chapter yang lain. Dan kuchiyese, pada bagin pertarungan dengan hashirama senju edo tensei akan ketahuan

Make destiny

Kepedihan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor hokage, yondaime hokage duduk dengan menatap kearah langit di kursinya. Dia mencoba menengkan perasaannya mengingat masa 6 tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Pikirannya melayang keputra jinjurikinya menma namikaze senju.

Kemampuan menma kini bisa dibilang high chunin dan low junin. Menma mamiliki 3 element dengan primari angin. Menma manguasai element angin dengan baik selevel high jinin. Sama halnya dengan elementnya yang lain. Mokutonnya masih belum terlalu ia kuasai karena susahnya mengontrol mokuton. Namun perkembangannya sangat pesat untuk mokutonnya.

Dia bisa melakukan kukai koten selevel gurunya tenzo meski hanya 30 % dari level hashirama senju dan 50 % penguasaan pergerakan pohon. Namun itu tidaklah susah karena dia masih banyak memiliki waktu karena dia masih sangat muda.

Chakra controlnya sedikit lebih bagus ketika tsunade memutuskan memfokuskan pada chakra control 1 tahun terakhir. Tsunade melatih menma taijutsu super stength namun menma susah menerapkannya mengingat membutuhkan control chakra yang baik.

Menma juga telah menguasai rasengan meski membutuhkan kage bunshin karena lagi lagi masalahnya chakra control. Semua rata rata bermasalah pada chakra controlnya.

Untuk taijutsunya, menma bisa menjadi chunin dengan mudah hanya kurang pengalaman saja. Dia memiliki taijutsu style namiikaze dan uzumaki dari sisi ayah dan ibunya. Perpaduan mengerikan dengan kecepatan milik namikaze dan gaya tidak bisa diprediksi milik uzumaki.

Dia payah diasisi fuinjutsu dan kenjutsu. Menma sangat tidak menyukai kenjutsu dengan bergantung pada pedang menurutnya. Dia hanya menyukai pertarungan langsung tangan kosong tanpa menggunkan senjata.

Untuk fuinjutsu dia sangat tidak suka membaca huruf kanji yang menurutnya hanya membuang waktu dan membingungkan. dia bisa mencapai sampai level 4 dan memutuskan berhenti mempelajarinya karena level 5 sangat susah. Level lima adalah level transisi dari pemula menjadi medium, dan kanji yang dibutuhkan adalah yang baru.

Ini diartikan dia harus mempelajari kanji baru juga tehknik terbaru pada fuinjutsu level 5 itu. Minato dan kushina hanya menarik napas saat melihat menma yang dengan tegas menolak itu.

Menma selalu mengejek naruto karena dia hanya belajar ninjutsu madic seperti tsunade. Menma mengira naruto tidak bisa menggunakan human strength seperti dirinya. Pikirannya naruto sangat berada jauh dibawahnya dan dia dipanggil suster oleh menma dengan nada banci.

Disis lain, naruto mendapatkan gelor looser dari penduduk dan shinobi konohagakure karena levelnya yang jauh berada dibawah adiknya. Alasan yang lain juga karena dia adalah saudara tertua dalam krluarganya namun tidak dipercaya oleh namikaze minato sebagai clan head. Hal itulah yang menjadi dasar tiap ejekan untuk naruto.

Naruto sungguh berada diluar pemikiran minato namikaze. Sangat jarang ia melihat naruto dalam seminggu. Naruto juga tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sangat dingin serta tidak memiliki teman seumurnya, bahkan 1 pun kecuali tsunade dan sandaime.

Naruto sering ingin dibunuh oleh uchiha dan dijadikan target utama karena dia orang terdekat shisui, terlebih ditemukannya pesan pesan shisui pada naruto di apartemennya. Pesan yang mengatakan keberadaannya jika ada misi dan tulisan tulisan mereka berdua. Kebencian mereka bertambah mengingat shisui adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat langsung pada pembantaian uchiha clan.

Tsunade ingin menghancurkan mereka yng selalu ingin menghacurkan dan menghina naruto, namun naruto selalu melarang tsunade dengan alasan biarkan mereka melakukan apapun sesuai kemauan mereka.

Tsunade hanya bisa terkagum kagum melihat sifat rendah hati dan kesabaran milik naruto. Hidupnya sudah sangat tragis dengan nasib yang ia alami. Dia tau betul apa arti kesendirian ditengah keramaian. Dari pertama dicueki orang tuanya dan kemudian dia bertemu shisui sebagai sosok keluarga baginya namun dia tewas dan menjadi miss nin. Tsunade hanya bisa menarik napas panjang bila membayangkan penderitaan naruto.

Namun satu hal yang tsunade tidak inginkan dan benar benar membuat tsunade khawatir, sifat naruto yang sangat haus pada kekuatan. Naruto sangat membenci kelemahan terlihat jika ia melihat suatu kesalahan sedikitpun pada latihannya maka ia akan sangat tidak menyukai itu. Dia menginginkan kekuatan yang sempurna tanpa kelemahan.

Minato tidak pernah habis pikir tentang sedikitnya pengetahuan yang ia miliki mengenai naruto. Berbanding terbalik dengan menma yang ia tau semua hal tentang dirinya. Naruto memang menutup dirinya pada mereka dan mereka menyuekinya. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran mereka tentang naruto dan bagaimana jika mereka mendekatinya.

"Memikirkan tentang apa minna kun?" Suara seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan pakaian merah meyalla menghias tubuhnya. Kimono seperti japanese style.

"Apa kita melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya minato pada kushina istri tercintanya. Kushina berjalan kearah samping minato dan merangkul di punggungnya

"Jangan bilang kau selingkuh" ucap kushina dengan menggertak minato.

"N-no.. Bukan itu.. " Jawab minato menatap kushina khawatir sedikittakut dengan perkataan kushina yang disisupi dengan tatapan mematikan

"Lalu tentang apa? Diluar lagi ada pesta dan kau masih disini.. "Ucap kushina menarik napas lega setelah mengetahui prediksinya salah.

"Hm.. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku" jawab minato dengan memandang foto diatas mejanya. Difoto itu ada dua foto keluarga mereka, dengan kushina menggending seorang bayi dan minato memegang bayi tersebut juga. Foto kedua dengan bocah berusia 6 tahun berambut merah bermata biru dengan 3 pasang whisker diwajahnya berdiri dihadapan minato sedang kushina menggendong bayi dengan rambut merah.

"Apa yang salah dengan foto itu mina kun. Semuanya normal" ucap kushina dengan sedikit bingung menatap kearah foto keluarganya.

"Naruto" ucap pelan minato membuat kushina menatap minato penasaran

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia berbuat onar lagi?" Tanya kushina sedikit geram.

"Tidak.. " Jawab minato dengan lemas menatap kushina sambil memperlihatkn telapak tangannya pada kushina.

"Apakah kau merasa naruto adalah anak kita?" Tanya minato pelan membuat kushina menjadi risau.

"Dia anak kita minato. Kau tau jelas saat kahirannya dia yang lahir pertama lalu menyusul menma chan. Kenapa kau katakan itu?" ucap tegas kushina menatap minato. Minato mengambil foto keluarga diatas mejanya itu dan memperlihatkan pada kushina.

"Dia tidak ada disini" ucap minato dengan sedih. Kushina mengerti dan melebarkan matanya shok sadar seketika dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dadanya seperti menerima tusukan subah benda tajam yang menembus jantungnya.

"Ap-apa yang.. Ki-kita lakukan padanya..." Ucap shok kushina menatap minato memegang kedua bahu minato sedikit depresi

"Aku akhir akhir ini berpikir dengan semakin banyaknya yang membenci naruto dan menginginkan dia dihukum atas hubunganya dengan shisui." ucap minato dengan sedikit sedih pada nada perkataannya. Kushina perlahan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku juga terkadang tidak bisa berpikir jernih tentang naruto. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dia, apa yang dia suka, tidak suka, hobi, cita cita. Semua.. Aku tidak habis pikir ayah macam apa aku ini" ucap minato dengan sedikit penyesalan menunsuk menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dan foto ini menjadi bukti kalau kita tidak pernah menganggap naruto ada. Kita hanya fokus pada menma. Aku mencoba mengingat kembali masa masa dulu dimana kita selalu menolaknya jika dia meminta latihan denganku, atau sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku ... Aku... Aku menolaknya... " Ucap lanjut minato dengan sedih menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kini bergetar.

"Kita hanya melihat dia jika sedang bermasalah dan memarahinya tanpa tanya siapa yang salah, saya jadi berpikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya mempertahankan diri. Tidak seharusnya kita menghukumnya tanpa bertanya alasan ia melakukan itu" ucap minato mencoba menahan air mata namun tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Cukup.. Cukup.. Minato..." Ucap kushina dengan tangisnya.

"Ayo kita ambil dia kembali dari tsunade, dia anak kita bukan anak tsunade" ucap kushina dan melangkah keluar

"Aku ikut.. Dia pasti sedang bertugas si rumah sakit" ucap minato dan mereka menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

Di atas patung shodai seorang blonde jabrik pobi dangai miring menutup mata kirinya tinggi sekitar 150 cm dengan postur atletis, bisa dibilang cukup kekar. Dia memiliki wajah tampan yang bisa menghipnotis semua gadis di desa konohagakure. Tatapan dinginnya bisa membuat seluruh gadis konoha rela merangkak selamanya hanya untuk bisa bersamanya.

Dia sedang menatap kearah konohagakure yang sedang mengadakan pesta peringatan tragedi kyubi. Pesta megah karena bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sang pahlawan konoha menma namikaze senju. Pesta megah ini sengaja dibuat untuk menma seorang.

Dia menatap sayu ke terangnya lampu yang menghiasi konohagakure saat itu tapi sesungguhnya pikirannya sedang melayang di udara. Tatapan kosongnya membuat lamunannya mengingat kembali tragedi masa lalu dan apa yang telah ia gapai.

**Flaahback**

**Satu bulan yang lalu, di training ground senju clan. Naruto berdiri dengan kokoh menggunkan taijutsu buatannya sendiri seperti prinsip gerakan yin dan yang (taichi style). Dihadapannya seorang dengan style yang berbeda. **

**Steyle khas seperti monyer dengan dua jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah didepan. Kaki kanan kedepan dan ditekuk sedang kaki kiri dibelakng di tekuk juga seperti kaki kanan. Dia adalah sarutobi hiruzen sandaime hokage dengan memakai satu set pakaian hitam ketat begitu juga naruto.**

**"Ok kedua sisi bersiap" teriak seorang tsunade senju di sisi bagian training ground. **

**"Hai" jawab dua guru dan murid yang berada salam masing masing style mereka.**

**"Sparing ini untuk melihat perkembangan naru chan selama latihan bersamaku dan sensei. Di perbolehkan menggunakan semua kemampuan dan keterampilan dunia shinobi, kuchiyese dan semuanya. Tidak boleh membunuh. MULAI" teriak protektor sparing all out antara dua sosok di tengah trainung ground. Tsunade senju kali ini bersikap seperti protektor pada exam**

**"Siap naruto kun.. " Ucap sandaime dengan senyum menatap kearah naruto. Perlahan naruto mengngguk tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada gurunya itu.**

**"Kapanpun.. Jiji sensei" jawab naruto dengan sedikit senyum.**

**'Jiji sensei memiliki ton pengalaman dalam pertarungan. Melawan seorang kage sangat menarik dan menambah pengalamanku' pikir naruto menatap sandaime**

**'Naruto kun memiliki pukulan human strength tsunade chan. Menurut tsunade chan gerakannya sangat cepat dan menguasai shunshin no jutsu seperti shisui kun. Jika dipadukan dengan element raitonnya, kekuatan pukulannya 2 kali lipat pukulan tsunade chan dan kecepatannya meningkat drastis. Tapi dia masih kurang pengalaman. Saya rasa saya harus mengagetknnya' pikir sandaime kemudian langsung meluncur dengan kecepatan high junin menyerang kearah naruto dengan dua jari. **

**Naruto melihat kecepatan sandaime menyipitkan matanya berkonsentrasi full.**

**'Dia ingin mengejutkanku dengan kecepatannya yah.. Taktik yang bagus jiji. Tapi dalam hal kecepatan saya tidak akan kalah' pikir naruto melihat pukukan tangan sandaime. Dia menangkisnya dengan tangn kirinya kemudian memukul sandaime dengan tangan kanannya kearah wajah sandime.**

**Sandaime menangkis serangan naruto dengan tangan kirinya berputar dengan cepat menendang naruto dengan tendangan berputar dengan cepat menggunakan tumit kirinya. Naruto menangkis dengan kedua tangannya mendorong naruto kebelakang beberapa langkah.**

**'Sial tendangan jiji sangat keras' pikir naruto kembali ke standnya langsung menyerang sandaime dengan kecepatan yang sama saat sandime menyerang naruto. Naruto langsung memberikan tendangan menyamping kehadapan sandaime yang belum sempat berdiri karena efrk tendangan putarnya.**

**Sandaime menunduk berdasarkan insting dan pengalaman bertarungnya menghindari serangan naruto. Naruto yang kini stabil memberikan tendangan menusuk membelakangi sandaime yang menunduk. Sandaime menangkis kaki naruto menggunakan lengan kanannanya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan seringai diwajahnya. **

**Sandaime melebarkan matanya melihat ekspresi naruto dan saat kaki naruto ia tahan. **

**'Sial.. Tendangannya seperti tsunade chan' pikir sandaime menaikan lengan kirinya untuk menahan gerakan kaki naruto yang kini menggunakan dua tangannya. Sandaime terlempar kebelakang beberapa meter seperti naruto.**

**Disisi lain, tsunade senju yang menjadi pengamat pertarungan menatap kagum pada perkembangan muridnya yang menerima dengan baik ajaran human strengthnya.**

**'Sarutobi sensei dan naru chan sepertinya seimbang dalam kecepatan' pikir tsunade mengamati pertarungan mereka.**

**'1 sama skor mereka kini.. Hehehe sensei, bagaimana pukulan naru chan' pikir seringai jahat tsunade melihat gurunya terlempar kebelakang seperti naruto.**

**Sandaime kembali menyerang naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi menghilang dalam gerakannya menyisakan bayangan seperti bekas pergerakannya. Naruto tidak mau kalah dan menghilang dalam kecepatan yang sama.**

**Hanya terlihat bayangan bayangan pada gerkan mereka seperti pertarungan dua kage hebat. Suara perpaduan dua logam terdengar jelas dipertarungan mereka itu menghiasi indahnya sparing all out mereka. Diakhir gerakan, terlihat jelas sandaime menendang keras kearah perut naruto menggunkan kaki kanannya. Naruto yang tidak sempat melihat gerakan sandaime melebarkan matanya menerima tendangan sandaime**

**Brook**

**Tendangan itu menusuk perut naruto. Naruto memejamkan sebelah matanya kesakitan menerima tendangan sandaime. Naruto melayang keudara terlempar oleh tendangan itu. Naruto tidak membuang kesempatan itu melihat sandaime membelakanginya akibat pengaruh kerasnya tendangannya. Naruto lanngsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat**

**Katon : ryuuka no jutsu**

**Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya berskala 4 meter dengan bentuk kepala naga mengaung dari mulut naruto yang berada di udara. Sandaime melirik naga api itu sekilas**

**'Pikiran yang bagus naruto kun.. Dan jutsu B high low A rank.. Tapi belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku' pikir sandaime melompat kedepannya dengan cepat menghindari katon naruto**

**Booooom**

**Ledakan pun terjadi menimbulkan asap tebal bercapur debu ditengah arena. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna sambil memegang perutnya yang masih sakit menatap kearah asap bercampur debu di tengah pertarungan mereka.**

**Doton : yomi numa**

**Naruto melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara sandaime menyerukan jutsunya. Tanah tempat berdiri naruto seketika menjadi lumpur yang menbuat naruto susah untuk berdiri. Naruto yang bertahan menjaga keseimbangan goyah akibat susahnya bergerak dilumpur buatan sandaime yang terus bergerak itu. Asap dan debu menghilang memperlihatkan sandaime yang masih melemparkan suriken pada naruto kemudian melakukan handseal berakhir dengan tiger**

**Suriken kage bunshin no jutsu**

**Sebuah suriken yang sandaime lemparkan berubah menjadi puluhan menyerang kearah naruto. Naruto mengankat tangan kirinya ditengah susahnya ia berdiri dan menerapkan handseal tiger**

**Shunshin no jutsu**

**Bisik pelan naruto menghilang dengan cepat kesamping kanannya sekitar 6 meter dengan kilatan petir. Serangan suriken sandaime akhirnya hanya bisa menyentuh angin semata.**

**"Huh.. Hampir saja" ucap pelan naruto menatap suriken menancap dilumpur jutsu sandaime yang perlahan berubah menjadi tanah.**

**Di sisi lain, tsunase senju kembali tersenyum melihat naruto yang selamat dari jutsu A rank milik sandaime itu. Dia menatap naruto dengan penuh kebanggaan**

**'Bagus.. Jadi dia sudah bisa menggunakan dengan baik shunshin no jutsu level 3 nya itu' pikir tsunade.**

**Itu adalah shunshin no jutsu terbaru naruto yang bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat merivali hiraisin, dengan handseal satu tangan. Shunshinnya itu hanya bisa dalam jangkauan maksimal 20 meter saja dengan konsentrasi dan chakra yang lumayan.**

**"Begitu ya.. Akhirnya kau sudah menguasai dengan baik jutsu buatanmu sendiri naruto kun" puji sandaime menurunkan tangannya dari handsealnya sambil tersenyum.**

**Kini jarak mereka sekitar 11 meter dengan di tengah agak kiri antara mereka ada kawah seluas 5 meter akibat jutsu katon naruto.**

**"Begitulah jiji sensei.. Tapi masih agak sedikit susah.. ' Jawab naruto serius menatap sandaime. Sandaime mengangguk perlahan dan menatap naruto dengan serius**

**"Baiklah.. Pelajaran kedua, ninjutsu" ucap sandaime melakukan handseal dengan cepat langsung menghirup udara membengkakan dadanya.**

**Katon : karyu endan **

**Sandaime menembakan api berskala 5 meter berbentuk semburan seperti lonjong menyerang naruto dengan cepat. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan melakukan handaeal dengan cepat. Dia menutup handsealnya dengan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada sandaime. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya saling bertemu membentuk segitiga dengan telapak tangannya lurus**

**Suiton : suinjiheki no jutsu**

**Teriak naruto dengan sedikit keras. Seketika muncul gelombang air membentuk lingkaran berputar seperti tornado mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tinggi gelombang putaran air itu sekitar 10 meter berskala 4 meter untuk daerah lindungannya. **

**Sandaime perlahan menghilangkan jutsu katonnya dari mulutnya terkagum kagum menatap jutsu air naruto.**

**"Jadi kau sudah menyempurnakan tekhnik suiton nidaime sama" ucap sandaime dengan senyum menatap naruto yang kini menurunkan air penghalang jutsu sandaime.**

**"Begitulah.. Sekarang.. Saatnya serangan balik" jawab naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat**

**Suiton : daibakufu no jutsu**

**Teriak naruto dengan pelan. Seketika genangan air sissa jutsu naruto membentuk sebuah gelombang yang meninggi sekitar 8 meter dihasapan naruto. Lalu dengan cepat menyerang kearah sandaime seperti sebuah ledakan gelombang air. **

**Disi lain tsunade senju menyempitkan matanya melihat tekhnuk suiton kakaknya itu berhasil naruto kuasai.**

**'Naru chan.. Kini kau bisa mudah menjadi high elit jounin dengan ninjutsumu. Dan mungkin akan seimbang dengan taijutsu plus sharinganmu. Sarutobi sensei maaih menahan diri, begitu juga kau naru chan, belum menggunakan sharinganmu. Pertarungan ini pasti akan seru' pikir tsunade kagum pada naruto.**

**'Dia melakukan A rank jutsu dengan santai.. Tsk.. Kau memiliki chakra monster naruto kun.. ' Pikir sandaime melakukan handseal kembali **

**Doton : doryujoheki **

**End**

'Ni san.. Diamana kau sebenarnya... Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku aku kini sudah kuat.' pikir bocah itu sedih.

Dia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang selalu ia panggil nisan. Ni sannya yang telah 6 tahun menghilang entah dimana. Pikirannya selalu pada sosok shisui uchiha beberapa bulan terakhir dia sangat merindukannya

"Namikaze naruto"

naruto berbalik ketika mendengar suaranya dipanggil dari belakang dan melihat 3 shinobi selevel junin, 1 dari konohagakure, dan dua dari iwagakure. Dari konohagakure menggunakan pakaian junin normal, rambut pendek dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm. Bola mata merah dengan 3 tomoe bersinar dimatanya menatap naruto.

"Saya akhirnya dapan menuntut balas pada kematian ayahku dengan membunuhmu" ucapnya dengan geram menatap naruto melepaskn KI yang cukup besar.

Disis lain, seorang iwa nin berbadan besar dengan rambut sebahu cokelat. Tinggi sekitar 185 cm hidung sedikit besar. Ada katana dibelakangnya menghiasi punggungnya.

"Dan serahkan tubuhnya untuk dieksekusi di iwagakure uchiha san" ucap sosok besar tersebut

Iwa lainnya dengan tinggi yang hampir sama memakai hita itae iwahagakure dilehernya. Di samping kiri pinggangnya ada samurai menghias dengan tangan kirinya diatas pegangan samurainya itu

"**Momo **sama rencana kita sepertinya berhasil dengan bantuan dari **surimo** uchiha" ucap si junin itu denganswdikit senyum menatap naruto

"Kau benar **kura** san, tsuchikage sama akan senang dengan hasil tangkapan kita" ucap momo memberikan seringai jahatnya.

Naruto perlahan berdiri dan berbalik menatap mereka membelakangi pesta di konoha gakure. Dia menatap kearah uchiha surimo dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi

"Sejak kapan uchiha clan bekerja sama dengan iwa?" Tnya pelan naruto ditengah jarak 10 meter yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sejak aku merencanakan membunuhmu karena apa yang sisui pada keluargaku " ucap surime menipiskan pandangan ya menatap naruto tajam seolah ingin meremukkan badannya.

Naruto hanya menutup mata dan menrik napas panjang. Dia lalu dengan santai melipat kedua tangan didadanya membusungkan dadanya arrogant dihadapan 3 junin tersebut.

"Begitu yah, jadi semua karena dendam yang tidak aku lakukan, menarik..." Jawab pelan naruto.

"tapi apa kalian bisa membunuhku?" tanya naruto dengan nada sombong. Ekspresi dari tiga junin itu sangar geram pada naruto yang memandang remeh mereka.

"Apa susahnya membunuh bocah sepertimu" ucap nya dengan senyum sadist.

"Ayahku adalah salah satu elder dari uchiha clan. Aku menemuinya saat menjelang kematiannya dan menceritakan semuanya sebelum dia tewas. Dia menginginku membunuh shisui, tapi dia menghilang dan kini aku akan membunuhmu" ucapnya menatap naruto. Dia lalau menarik napas panjang melirik kearah dua junin iwagkure disampingnya itu

"So.. Menurut dugaanku kau akan membunuhku karena kemungkinan saya tau dimana shisui berada?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit penasaran. Surime uchiha menghela napas sebelum menatap naruto. Tatapan kagum akan analiasa dari naruto. Angin yang berhambus dan percikan percikan cahaya kembang api membuat wajah surime sedikit jelas dengan bekas luka menyilang dipipinya seperti batosai.

"Memang benar kau cukup genius dalam analisa" ucpa surime dengan seringai evilnya menatap naruto.

"Sepertinya kalian akan sangat kecewa dengan hasil yang akan kalian dapatkan" jawab natuto memejamkan matnya

"Hahahaha.. " Ucap surime dengan tertawa sekeras kerasnya menatap kearah naruto. Dia seolah mengejek naruto akan kegeniusnannya itu membuat dua iwa nin sedikit bingung

"Seorang bocah bisa mengalahkan junin, dan seorang uchiha, tidak mungkin bocah" ucap surime dengan senyum dan tawa kemenangan memandang remeh naruto.

"Bahkan seorang genin bisa membunuh kage jika dia inginkan" ucap naruto dengan sinis

"Kabar mengatakan anak minato namikiaze memiliki DNA hashirama senju?" Tanya momo dan surime mengangguk menatap momo.

"Berarti dia memposes mokuton?" Tanya lanjut momo sedikit shok bercampur penasaran terlihat jelas diwajahnya dan rekannya.

"Well no.. Dia tidak memiliki mokuton. Saudara kembarnya yang memiliki mokuton sedang dia memikiki regenerasi super senju hashirama". Jawab surime uchiha membuat dua iwa nin mengangguk

"Baegitu yah" ucap iwa nin dengan pebgetahun baru dikepala mereka.

'Menarik jika onoiki sama tau, dia akan memasukannya keDNA nya membuat tubyhnya memiliki umur yang panjang' pikir momo dengan semangat menatap naruto.

Naruto mentatap datar pada mata sharingan 3 tomoe diahadapannya itu. Mata merah memecah kegelapan bagai sepasang mata hantu yang mengawasi anak manusia sebagai mangsanya. Naruto kembali meutup mata dan menarik napas dalam dalam

"Dugaan saya kau tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang genjutsu menggunakan sharinganmu" ucap naruto dijawab anggukan pelan

"Bagaiman kau tau?" Tanya surime

"Karena jika dari tadi kau memilikinya kau akan menggunakannya padaku" jawab simple naruto

"Kau menerobos apartemen shisui dan mencari scroll berharap ada yang membatu dengan sharinganmu bukan?" Tanya naruto

"Kau memang sangat genius" ucap surime uchiha

"Apa kau tidak membaca pesan kotak rahasia tempat menyimpan pesan ditempat biasa?" Tanya naruto membuat uchiha melebarkn matanya shok tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan

"Semua scroll shisui ada disitu, tempat yang dilindungi genjutsu dimana hanya mangekyou sharingan yang dapat mengetahuinya. Saya mengrtahuinya karena saya menghafal lokasinya." Ucap naruto dengan senyum menatap surime yang makin penasaran

"Dimana itu.. Katakan sebelum saya membunuhmu"gertak surime melepaskan KI nya membuat naruto tertawa tipis meremehkan surime.

"Tenang.. Kau melepaskan KI yang membuat anbu akan tertarik padamu" ucap ejek naruto dan sekietika surime menurunkan KI nya.

"Surime.. Kau jangan macam macam. Jika anbu datang tamatlah riwayat mu" ucap gertak momo menatap surime namun surime hanya fokus pada naruto.

"Di penyimpanan itu ada juga scroll tentang kemampuan spesial 3 tomoe sharingan yang hanya bisa dibaca setelah memposes tomoe ketiga" ucap naruto pelan dengan surime memperhatikan dengan jelas

"Dan disana yang paling penting, ada tablet uchiha yang sangat penting dimana tablet itu bisa memberitahukanmu. Tentang cara mengaktifkan Mangekyou sharingan dan kemampuan tiap Mangekyou sharingan yang diduga hilang bersama madara." ucap naruto menatap serius menatap surime

Naruto terus memancing emosi surime dengan memompanya memberikan informasi tentang sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia ketahui. Bisa dilihat jelas bahwa surime arrogant power hungry seperti mayoritas uchiha.

"KATAKAN BOCAH SEBELUM SAYA MENGELUARKAN ISI JANTUNGMU" teriak surime yang sudah tidak than lagi.

"Kalian mau bermain?" Tanya naruto dengan menurunkan kedua tangannya menatap 3 jounin beda desa itu.

End

Yo.. Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Lanjutan berikutnya adalah tentang pertarungan dan reaksi tsunade..

Saya sudah memutuskan saya akan mengupdate 2 kali 1 minggu. Antara selasa dan rabu, kemudian yang kedua jumat dan sabtu. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa pada chapter ini.

Seperti biasa, tulisannya mungkin masih banyak kekeliruan, harap dimaafkan. Mohon review karena semua review sangat bermanfaat untukku melanjutkan fic ini.. Thanks..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Silahkan cari di fict manapun jika anda menemukan ini hasil translate, aku akan langsung menghapus fict ini. Untuk penambahan bahasa inggris, kurasa kata kata yang di gunakan adalah kata kata yang biasa digunakan pada keseharian. Dan masalah penulisan, aku sudah mengakuinya kalau Terlalu banyak kekurangan, dan layaknya bayi, butuh proses agar bisa berjalan.

Untuk akademi, akan di bahas pada chapter 10 karena 9 adalah pertarungan

Mokuton membutuhkan proses lama untuk mengendalikannya, tapi yang paling penting harus ada element tanah. Nah pada hal ini naruto akan memilikinya sekitar chapter 40 an keatas karena saya baru menulis sampai chapter 30, jadi blum aku pastikan chapter berapa

Untuk wordnya, aku akan usahain, tapi jangan dulu terburu buru karena aku masih bekerja ekstra untuk chapter 30 yang saya buat sedikit melenceng dari canonnya. (Alias tokoh tetap sama namun berbeda pada alur)

Terima kasih untuk revienya, dan cuma ini yang bisa ku tuliskan pada chapter ini, maaf jika mengecewakan.

Thanks..

Make destiny

Who are you

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana itu.. Katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu" gertak surime melepaskan KI nya membuat naruto tertawa tipis meremehkan surime.

"Tenang.. Kau melepaskan KI yang membuat anbu akan tertarik padamu" ucap ejek naruto dan sekietika surime menurunkan KI nya.

"Surime.. Kau jangan macam macam. Jika anbu datang tamatlah riwayat mu" ucap gertak momo menatap surime namun surime hanya fokus pada naruto.

"Di penyimpanan itu ada juga scroll tentang kemampuan spesial 3 tomoe sharingan yang hanya bisa di baca setelah memposes tomoe ketiga" ucap naruto pelan dengan surime memperhatikan dengan jelas

"Dan disana yang paling penting, ada tablet uchiha yang sangat penting dimana tablet itu bisa memberitahukanmu Tentang cara mengaktifkan Mangekyou sharingan dan kemampuan tiap Mangekyou sharingan, uchiha diduga hilang bersama madara." ucap naruto menatap serius menatap ke arah surime

Di tempat lain, sebuah ruangan sekitar 5 meter persegi dengan hanya 1 meja kerja berlambangkan madic dalam huruf kanji. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tanda ungu jajar genjang seperti tompel dikeningnya. Rambutnya panjang blone gelap dengan sepasang seperti belah tengah kecil panjang didepannya.

Dia memakai jubah berwarna hujau dengan tulisan berlambangkan huruf kanji legenda penjudi dibelakangnya. Didalam menggunakan kimono ungu kepurtiha dengan ikat pinggang berwarna ungu gelap. Tingginya sekitar 178 cm, lingkar dada D cup menjulang. Dia sendang duduk menikmati sebotol sake dihadapannya

"Tsunade sama.. Itu sake rakitan naruto kun?" Tanya seorang memakai pakaian seperti kimono lengan pendek dengan babi pinki digendongannya. Rambut hitam sampai tengkuk leher dengan bola mata hitam. Tinggi sekitar 167 cm dengan C cup untuk lingkar dadanya pelengkap wajah manisnya

"Hai sizune, ini racikannya dengan fermentasi 2 tahun" ucap tsunade menikmati sakenya. Dia menunangkan segelas dan menawarkan pada shizune

"Arigatou tsunade sama" ucap shizune melangkah maju kehadapan tsunade mengambil gelas salke dan meminum sakenya. Wajah shizune memerah sebelum akhirnya mengrluarkan asap dari telinganya

"Wow.. Ini... Dahsyat" ucap shizune dengan memuji sake racikan naruto. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya setelah merasakan sake itu, cuma kata WOW yang bisa ia katakan.

Kesibukan naruto dalam tiga tahun terakhir adalah membuat sake. Sake spesial tentunya dengan bahan herbal bercampur beberapa resep rahasianya, yang kemudian di fermentasikan. Kemudian ia meneliti kembali kadar alkohol pada sake buatannya dan di tentukan sesuai porsi aman.

Dia sangat tertarik dalam hal madic, terutama di padukan dengan kegiatan pada kehidupan sehari hari masyarakat konohagakure. Dia melihat banyak yang tidak suka akan bau obat dan lebih menyukai sake. Dia kemudian menciptakan solusi dengan membuat sake dengan porsi khusus yang bisa menggantikan obat.

Dia memiliki cara sendiri bagainana dia bisa mengembangkan rasa ingin tahuannya pada madic. Dia muncul dengan berbagai cara dan berbagai solusi untuk pemecahan setiap masalah madic. Tentu saja hal ini disambut baik oleh tsunade dan kemudian mendukung naruto.

"Ini sake 10 tahun penderitaan, naru chan memintaku memberikannya nama untuk sake ini, dan itulah pemikiran yang cocok untuk nama sake ini dikepalaku" ucap tsunade berhenti sejenak bersandar di kursi nyamannya.

"Dengan rutin meminum sake ini selama 1 tahun tanpa di sadari cell pada tubuh akan beregenerasi mengembalikan stamina bisa dibilang mengembalikan usia selama 10 tahun" ucap tsunade senyum melanjutkan omongannya dengan matanya menatap botol sake racikan naruto itu. Shizune hanya melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengn mulut terbuka tak percaya. Suatu hal yang Tidak mungkin bisa mengembalikan usia hanya dengan minuman beralkohol.

"Kau serius.. Maksudku.. Mustahil kan?" Tanya shizune tak percaya menatap tsunade dengan mata lebar.

"Ini proyek spesial 4 tahun naru chan, shizune. saya baru mendapatkan ini setelah naru chan memintaku menganalisa ini di lab. Saya benar benar tak menyangka pada kemampuan dan kegeniusannya. 10 dari hasil percobaan saya menggunakan sake ini pada DNA qw sendiri, perlahan tapi pasti berubah. Ini dibuat dari racikan cell naru chan dengan porsi yang sangat kecil nilainya dipadukan dengan ramuan herbal racikan naru chan. Lalu dia melakaukan fermentasi dengan memberikan chakranya pada percobaannya. Hasilnya amazing.. Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri kan" ucap tsunade menjelaskan dengan penuh serius dan ekspresi bangga pada hasil karya naruto.

"Betul tsunade sama, saya merasa seperti tubuh saya langsung segar dan stamina saya kembali sekitar 30 %." Ucap shizune tak percaya merasakan tiba tiba staminanya kembali.

"Disitulah letak ketelitian naru chan" puji tsunade membuat shijune bingung meminta penjelasan.

"Begini, jika staminamu akan penuh, maka tubuhmu akan tertekan menerima itu. Dia akan memaksa bekerja keras karena stamina penuh, itu seperti obat penambah stamina super yang akan menghancurkan tubuhmu. Dengan hanya 30% saja maka tubuhmu akan perlahan lahan menerimanya dan beradaptasi. Kau juga akan merasakan kelelahan selayaknya normal kinerja tubuh. Cara kerjanya perlahan tapi pasti, makanya saya namakan 10 tahun kematian" ucap tsunade menuangkan kembali sakenya dan meminumnya.

"Dia tidak pernah berhenti membuat kita bangga tsunade sama" ucap shizune dengan senyum

"Begitulah.. Saya senang bisa mengenalnya dan menjadi gurunya. Dia begitu hangat pada semua orang yang pernah ia obati saat saya meminta bantuan. Tidak pernah ada pasien yang tidak pulang dengan puas jika dia yang menanganinya. Aku bingung kenapa minato dan kushina tidak menghiraukan sebiah berlian seperti naru chan. Aku bahkan rela membuang anak kandung dengan naru chan sebagai gantinya" ucap tsunade dengan senyum menatap shizune dan dijawab anggukan oleh shizune.

"Dan dia merubah anda tsunade sama... Masa laku anda seperti hilang bersamanya, dan.. Aku melihat anda lebih nyaman bersama naruto kun dari pada menma kun" ucap shizune membuat tsunade sedikit blush

"Aku... Aku tidak tau shizune, naru chan membuat hidupku berwarna. Maksudku... Dia memiliki sesuatu yang begitu kita mengenalnya maka kita akan merasa terikat dengannya. Aku bahkan merasa.. .. ingin bersamanya selamanya" ucap tsunade deengan berat dan meminum sakenya.

'Aku juga begitu.. Bukan cuma anda tsunade sama' pikir shizune dengan sedikit blush memikirkan hal yang sama dengan pikiran tsunade. Tapi shizune kato berbeda porsi, jika tsunade sebagai ibu maka shizune sebagai seorang wanita pada seorang pria.

Terdengar suara pintu diketok dari luar, dan seorang perempuan berambut pinky dengan memakai baju berwarna merah lengan pendek putih dengan rok merah. Terlihat topi suster di kepalanya memperkenalkan pekerjaannya pada setiap yang datang

"Ada apa siru?" Tanya shizune menatap suster yang langsung masuk setelah tsunade memberikannya izin. Terlihat suster itu labgsung berdiri dihadapan meja tsunade.

"Ano.. Minato sama dan kuashina sama mencari naruto sempai" ucap siru. Dia adalah suster bimbingan naruto dari civilian.

Naruto juga memutuskan membantu di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pengalaman di dunia madic. Semakin banyak pengalamannya menangani pasien maka aka semakin berkembang pengalaman dalam mengobati berbagai macam penyakit. Hal itu juga membantunya menemukan beberapa solusi untuk rasa penasarannya.

Masuklah dua sosok yang tidak lain adalah minato dan kushina kedalam ruangan tsunade senju.

"Apa maksudmu memanggil anakku sempai?" Tanya kuahina pada sang suster.. Tsunade, shizune dan siru melebarkan matanya saat kushina menyebut naruto anaknya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya terdengar dari mulut kushina menyebut naruto sebagai anaknya.

"Sakura, shizune, kalian di bubarkan" ucap tsunade tegas pada dua sosok dihadapannya. Mereka hanya membaluas dengan anggukan, kemudian mereka berdua langsung keluar dari ruangan tsunade senju.

"Jadi.. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian mengganggu pekerjaan pentingku" ucap tsunade dengan memegang botol sake dan menuangkan sake ke gelas kecilnya.

"Tsunade... Dimana sochi ku, dimana naruto chan?" Tanya kushina dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan untuk dijawab. Minato hanya memegang kedua pundak kushina mencoba menenangkannya. Namun Tsunade hanya mengangkat pelan gelas sakenya lalu meminumnya tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

"Tsunade" ucap minato pelan namun penuh penekanan menatap tsunade.

"Aku bingung dalam hal ini ... Kalian adalah orang tuanya dan kenapa menanyakan anak kalian padaku?" Jawab tsunade dengan hanya melirik mereka berdua..

"Kau yang selama ini mengambilnya dari kami, kau yang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya bukan kami. Jadi katakan dimana anakku tsunade" teriak kushina membentak tsunade.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kalau aku merebut naruto? Kau tidak sadar apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum dia bersamaku?" Tanya tsunade membungkam keduanya. Dua orang dihadapan tsunade itu perkatan merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit penyesalan.

"Aku lihat kalian menyadarinya dari ekspresi wajah kalian" lanjut tsunade

"Please tsunade hime.. Kami ingin menemuinya.. Kami... Kami .. Baru sadar setelah tadi menlihat kenyataan pahit dengan apa yang telah kami lakukan padanya.. Please katakan dimana naruto kun?" Ucap minato dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

"Dia di labnya sedang melakukan penelitian obat herbal" jawab dingin tsunade mengangkat kembali sakenya

"Dimana labnya tsunade.. Aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padanya" ucap kushina dengan sedih dengan beberapa butir linangan air mata. Tsunade menatapnya dan menawarkan sake

"Aku tidak ingin minum tsunade" ucap kushina menolak tawaran tsunade.

"Kau akan menyesal" ucap tsunade meminum kembali sakenya untuk mesekian kalinya.

"Ini adalah sake 10 tahun penderitaan. Ini sangat spesial bagiku karena manfaatnya yang besar dibuat dari kasih sayang dari seorang yang menginginkan kasih sayang sejak dulu" ucap lanjut tsunade dengan menatap kearah sakenya

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tsunade.. " Lanjut kushina menatap horor tsunade.

"Kenapa ada lab yang tanpa seizinku di konohagakure?" Tanya minato menatap tsunade serius. Tsunade hanya tersenyum menyindir mendengar perkataan minato.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana labnya itu minato.. Tidak ada yang pernah kesana selain dia sendiri. Dia cuma bilang tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang bekerja" jawab tsunade menatap kedua orang tua naruto.

"Lab macam apa yang seorang direktur RS konoha sendiri tidak tau apa tujuan dari Lab itu, keamanan dan kenayamanan serta kualitas dari lab itu" tanya minato dengan sidikit marah kcewa pada kinerja tsunade.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang bisa dilakukan anakmu" komen tsunade menbuat kedua orang tua itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Sejak naru chan bergabung kerumah sakit ini, rumah sakit tidak pernah lagi membeli bahan bahan obat obatan dari luar desa. Aku kira kau akan mempertanyakan ini pada laporanku, tapi kelihatannya tidak" ucap tsunade berhenti sejenak menatap ekspresi minato yang sedikit bingung

"Naru chan memproduksi sendiri semua obat obatan yang ada di Rumah sakit ini. Dia juga menambahkan beberapa fasilitas seperti ruangan santai untuk sekedar berkumpul menikmati kebersamaan dirumas sakit saling mengenal sesama petugas rumah sakit konoha. Masih banyak lagi hal yang ia lakukan untuk rumah sakit ini dimana meringankan bebanmu sebagai hokage dan memberikan layanan memuaskan pada seluruh pasien yang ia tangani. Setiap operasinya separah apapun lukanya asal masih ada sedikit denyut jantungnya maka dia akan selamat" jelas tsunade serius menatap kearah minato. Minato dan kushina hanya melebarkan mata mereka tak percaya dengan penjelasan tsunade.

'Naruto/chan' pikir keduanya serentak.

"Jadi... katakan padaku minato, apa alasan yang pantas untuku menghentikan labnya? Untuk masalah keamanan dan kualitas produknya tidak usah kau tanyakan, saya menjamimnya dengan memepertaruhkan nama sanninku. Disamping itu dia tidak meminta bayaran pada rumah sakit konoha. Dia hanya meminta pada suster dan dokter menolong sipapaun yang datang kerumah sakit ini untuk diberikan obat atau berobat. Dia adalah seorang dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk orang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang" ucap pelan tsunade kembali menuang sakenya.

Ekspresi kedua sosok dihadapan tsunade tidak jelas, bercampur rasa bersalah,senang, kecewa, iri pada tsunade mengetahui banyak tentangnya, kagum, khawatir dan sebagainya...

"Apa menurutmu dia akan memaafkan kami?" Tanya kushina dengan memegang kedua lengannya didadanya. Dia sangat khawatir jika dia tidak akan dimaafkan bercampur sedikit penasaran

"Sulit mengatakannya, selama 12 tahun dia mencoba menarik perhatian kalian tapi kalian menyuekinya. Aku melihatnya menyerah pada kalian setelah kalian menolaknya mentah mentah dengan alasan menma menjadi prioritas karena ada yang mengincar kyubi. Itulah saat aku melihat tatapannya berubah pada kalian" ucapnya lagi.

"Ini minum dulu.. 1 kali saja" ucap tsunade kembali menawarkan sake dihadapan kushina

"Tdak...AKU BILANG TIDAK .. KENAPA AKU HARUS MINUM SAKE DISAAT AKU TIDAK TAU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN UNTUK ANAKKU" ucap kushina berteriak dihadapan tsunade menatap tsunade dengan air mata bercucuran

"Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan meminumnya" ucap tsunade meminum kembali sake miliknya yang ditolah kushina

"Ini adalah sake yang dibuat dengan kasih sayang dari.. Naru chan" ucap tsunade pelan. Kushina dan minato melenbarkan matany tak percaya

"APA" teriak spontan keduanya dengan suara memecah rumah sakit

"Ini rumah sakit.. Pelankan suara kalian" ucap santai tsunade menatap keduanya.

"Sejak kapan anakku belajar menjadi pembuat minuman keras itu" ucap kushina dengan geram

"Kushina... Kushina.. Sake ini spesial.. Alkoholnya sangat rendah dan alami. Fungsinya banyak dan naru chan membuatnya dengan bahan bahan herbal. Seluruh dokter di rumah sakit ini memiliki sake buatannya karena damoaknya menyehatkan bukan sebaliknya. Dan yang ini.. Ini sangat spesial.. 4 tahun naru chan mengumpulkan bahan, menganalisa dan meneliti dengan baik. Diracik penuh kasih ditambah dengan porsi akurat dari DNA regenerationnya di fermentasi dengan Chakranya sendiri dipadukan kekuatan ninjutsu madicnya. Saya bahkan rela menghabiskan seluruh uangku demi sebotol sake ini" ucap tsunade menuangkan segelas dan menawarkan pada kushina. Kushina perlahan mengambilnya dan meminunnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dengab mata melebar.

"APA INI... Aku... Aku tidak tau bagaimana menggambarkannya" ucap kushina menatap gelas sakenya. Dia tak percaya dengan sensasi setelah ia meminum sake itu. Minato hanya sedikit penasaran menatap kearah ekspresi kushina, sedang tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kushina

'Jelas kau tidak akan bisa mengunkapkannya. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia membuatnya' pikir tsunade menatap kushina.

"Jadi.. Kalian punya waktu disini.. Aku bisa menceritakan apa yang naru chan suka dan tidak suka pada kalian sebagai bekal kalian menarik hatinya, atau kalian akan ke desa bergabung dipesta dan saya tidak akan memberikan kalian sake ini lagi terlebih informasi tentang Naru chan yang hanya saya seorang sebagai senseinya, mengenal dia lebih baik dari pada siapapun di konohagkure" ucap tsunade menbuat keduanya risau.

Disatu sisi, warga desa dan menma menunggu ditengah desa dan disisi lain info tentang naruto. Tsunade serius pada perkataannya kali ini dan mereka menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Kegalauan melanda mereka berdua ditengah apa yang mereka rasakan

Mereka seperti sedang memasang taruhan dengan kemungkinan seri, sehingga menentukan pemenang akan sangat sulit. Bisa saja mereka tetap berada di situ, namun pesta dan.. Menma terlalu penting, terlebih sebagai hokage.

Tsunade hanya menatap penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Menanti jawaban dari dua penjudi dihadapannya sedangkan dia adalah bandar dalam hal ini. Kedua dihadapannya harus memutuskan langkah mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan menma dan penduduk desa begitu saja, aku adalah seorang hokage." Ucap minato dengan serius namun sedikit ragu menatap kearah tsunade.

"Aku adalah seorang ibu, aku tau apa yang akan dialami oleh menma kun saya tidak ada di pesta kelahirannya" ucap kushina lanjut memutuskan keputusannya setelah minato.

"Tsk.. Kalian bisa meninggalkan naruto selama 13 tahun, dan tidak untuk warga juga anak kesayangan kalian itu, hanya 3 jam demi naruto" ucap tsunade mencoba mengubah pikiran mereka.

"Tsunade.. Pikirkan keadaan kami.. Aku adalah hokage di sini dan apa kata mereka jika pesta yang diadakan rutin selama ini jika kami tidak hadir. Apa yang akan di katakan oleh menma kun? Dia akan depresi dan.. "-

"Itu akan mempengaruhi kyubi dalam tubuhnya" ucap lanjut kushina memotong perkataan minato.

Baiklah..".ucap tsunade berdiri dan melangkah kearah pintu ruangannya. Kushina dan minato menatap khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan tsunade

"Keluar" ucap tsunade membuka pintu menatap keduanya. Terlihat kushina dan minato hanya menatap gelisah dengan apa yang dikatakan tsunade. Kushina ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun dipotong tsunade

"**AKU BILANG KELUAR.. AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI DARAH HASHIRAMA SENJU YANG MENGALIR DITUBUHKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEDIKITPUN INFORMASI TENTANG NARUTO...KELUAR" **bentak tsunade mengusir 2 orang tua dihadapannya dengan melepaskan KI pekat. Terlihat dua sosok itu perlahan melangkah keluar dengan ekspresi sedikit sedih mentap tsunade.

'Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa pemikiran mereka. Apa mereka pikir ini bukan ulang tahun naruto juga dan hanya menma...' Pikir geram penuh emosi tsunade lalu menutup pintunya keras.

Kembali kenaruto yang berada diatas patung hokage bersama 3 shinobi dihadapannya. Naruto menatap surime dengan tatapan datar ditengah tatapan geram surime karena informasi yang baru ia dapatkan dari naruto.

"Kau.. Katakan dimana scroll itu.. Katakan bocah sebelum kau kubunuh disini" gertak surime membuat naruto tertawa mengejek surime.

"Hahahah... Apa kau yakin bisa membunuhku dengan semua info yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku?" Tanya naruto mengejek surime. Wajah surime memerah dengan mata sharingannya tetap menatap naruto tanpa berhenti.

"Kau bocah.. Berani sekali kau mempermainkanku" ucap surime menatap naruto horor. Naruto hana tertawa kecil kembali mengejek surime

"Ayolah surime san.. Kau jangan membuatku tertawa" ucap naruto mengejek surime. Surime geram ingin menghajar naruto, Kemungkinan langsung membunuh naruto. Sebelum ia melakukan itu, ia merasakan tangan menghentikan lengannya yang sudah memegang kunai.

"Jangan bodoh surime san, jika kau salah bertindak maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa apa" ucap momo menenangkan surime.

"Dia hanya ingin memancing amarahmu dan saat itu kau bisa lengah. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya mungkin setara high chunin" ucap momo lanjut menatap naruto. Surime menghela napas dan menatap naruto sadar dengan taktik yang ia gunakan melawannya

"Kau boleh juga merencanakan ini, terkadang aku lupa kalau sedang melawan si genius" ucap surime yang tertawa mengejek naruto. Naruto membalas dengan tawa yang sama menatap surime

"Pertama surime san, aku tidak pernah memancing emosimu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau bercanda jika mengira bisa membunuhku, dan aku serius mengatakan itu. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku" ucap naruto membuat surime kembali terpancing kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya seperti wajahnya di baluti masker darah.

"Surime san.. Mau terpancing lagi" ucap momo memperingati surime. Surime akhirnya tenang keambali. Dia menatap naruto tajam kembali

"Pertama surime.. Aku akan memberitahukanmu kenyataan yang bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui ini, selain aku sendiri dan dua orang lainnya." Ucap naruto dengan senyum menatap surime. Surime kembali penasaran denganbapa yang akan naruto katakan padanya.

"Kenyataan tentang apa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya surime penasaran menatap kearah naruto.

"Kenyataan tentang rahasia di balik mangekyou sharingan shisui uchiha" ucap serius naruto membuat surime melebarkan matanya.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang menerpa 4 sosok yang berada di atas patung monumen hokage itu. Seolah mengerti perannya untuk membuat suasana semakin mencekam ditengah keramaian desa konohagakure. Suara angin itu seperti membuat pakaian mereka ingin lepas dari tubuh pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang Mangekyou sharingan shisui?" Tanya lanjut surime menatap naruto serius.

"Aku tau semuanya surime san.. Aku tau bagaimana ia memposesnya dan bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ultimate genjutsu terkuat yang pernah ada di Uchiha clan sepanjang sejarah berdirinya uchiha ada pada mata shisui" jawab serius naruto menutup matanya. Surime memasang ekspresi serius mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan naruto katakan selanjutnya. Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang akan melanjutkan omongannya

"Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu sekarang... Mungkin sebelum kau mati" ucap lanjut naruto membuat surime merubah ekspresinya secepat kilat menjadi murka. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau di permainkan kembali oleh seorang bocah.

"Kau...BANGSAT.. BERANINYA KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, KUBUNUH KA"-

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat bertarung yang baik, mengingat anbu akan datang mengganggu kesenangan dari oertarungan kita" ucap naruto memotong ucapan murka surime santai seolah menikmati ingin bertarung dengan naruto. Surime kembali diam mendengarkan perkataannya dipotong.

"Kau benar benar ingin mati bocah" ucap momo dengan sedikit menghina naruto.

"Akan kukeluarkan seluruh isi perutmu" ucap lanjut surime menatap horor naruto. Namun ekspresi naruto biasa saja dengan gertakan surime itu.

"Hn.. Ayo pergi... atau kalian menginginkan anbu datang untuk menangkap kalian?" Tanya naruto. Naruto lalu mulai melompat dipohon demi pohon diikuti oleh jounin dibelakangnya itu.

End

_Thanks untuk semua, dan jangan lupa review.. Apapun reviewnya akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka mengingat itu adalah jenis kepedulian kalian untuk kebaikan tulisanku ini.. Dan masalah update, ada sedikit complikasi mengingat bulan puasa.._

_Sedikit labih sibuk untuk mencari bekal ke kehidupan selanjutnya demi bulan puasa jadi.. Harap maklum dan aku minta maaf atas ke kacauan ini.. _

_Chapter berikutnya adalah, crow no sharingan, kembalinya blood clone naruto._


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf pada para reader sekalian karena aku yang menghilang selama ini. Aku terpaksa harus pulang kampung karena kakaku mengadakan pernikahannya, dan di kampunhku tidak bisa mengakses internet... Begitu aku kembali aku di halangi pleh kucing hitam, jadi aku harus memutar mencari jalan jauh. Di perjalan aku harus membantu seorang nenek nenek tua, dan itu membuatku tersesat di jalan tak berujung (hehheheheh piss)

Ok... Thanks untuk semua para reader yang menyuport fict pertamaku ini.. Aku sungguh sangat tersanjung dengan komen positif kalian.. Juga komen negatif yang membantuku untuk menjadi semakin baik.. Thans so much.

Oh ya.. Untuk mangekyou dan mokuton naruto.. Mangekyou naruto akan aktif saat tragedi penculikan dua penerus clan hyuga dan namikaze, chapter 10 kaykya, atau mungkin akan kubuat 11. Mokuton masih lumayan agak lama sih.

Masalah pair.. Belum di tentukan.. Tapi bukan dari konoha, melainkan dari luar konoha karena naruto akan menonggalkan konoha.. Tapi sekitar chapter 50 lebih.. Aku minta saran pada para reader untuk hal itu.

Sasuke juga akan membenci naruto dan keluar berguru pada orachimaru.. Masalah kenapa.. Akan di bahs pada bagian akhir Part I ini... Dan masih panjang

Untuk kuchiyese... Aku memikirkan tentang bangau akan hal itu.. Bisa menjadi alat transportasi juga kan.. Kalo ada saran.. Di terima dengan baik...

Langsung saja di cedot... Selamat membaca

Make destiny

Shunshin no jutsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebeiknya kita pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat bertarung yang baik, mengingat anbu akan datang mengganggu kesenangan dari oertarungan kita" ucap naruto debgan santai seolah menikmati ingin bertarung dengan naruto.

"Kau benar benar ingin mati bocah" ucap momo dengan sedikit menghina naruto.

"Hn.. Ayo pergi atau kalian menginginkan anbu datang untuk menangkap kalian?" Tanya naruto. Naruto lalu mulai melompat dipohon demi pohon diikuti oleh junin dibelakangnya itu.

Naruto berhenti setelah sekitar 5 mil menjauh dari konoha. Naruto melompat keatas tanah dan sejenak sejenak merasakan hempasan angin dan dedaunan yang berjatuhan disekitar mereka. Suara gemuruh kembang api menandakan 1 jam sebelum jam 12 telah beradu dengan suara alam. Cahaya cahaya ledakan bumi terasa sampai di desa tetangga memoerlihatkan kemegahan persta kali ini.

"Baiklah mungkin disini tempat yang pas untuk bertarung. Kebetulan aku ingin melakukan pembunuhan pertama dalam karir sbinobiku" ucap naruto berbalik menatap ketiga junin beda desa diarahnya itu. Tatapan naruto seperti kompor yang memanaskan suhu tubuh mereka dengan cepat. Tatapan seolah menganggao mereka seperti sampah saja.

"Kau sangat arrogant bocah" ucap surime dengan geram mengepal tangannya dengan kuat siap untuk melahap hidup-hidup naruto. Kali ini ia sangat geram dan tidak bis lagi menahan emosinya.

"Cukup.. .. Aku tidak tahan lagi, saatnya kematianmu" tegas surime langsung melompat menuju kearah naruto yang berada 10 meter dihadapannya. Naruto menatap langsung mata surime yang sudah memiliki masing masing tiga tomoe merah itu.

'Dia memiliki tomoe 3 berarti dia bisa memprediksi gerakanku' pikir naruto mepersiapkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus dia ambil untuk mengantisipasi serangan surime. Sharingan full mature dapat melihat 3 detik sebelum serangan dilakukan, bisa di bilang suoer slow motion sehingga serangan musuh bisa di prediksi mudah.

Surime yang mendekat, langsung memukul kearah wajah naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto menangkis tangan kanan surime menggunanakan lengan kirinyam surime kembali memukul menggunakan tangan kirnya dan naruto menunduk menghindari serangan itu.

Dengan kecepatan high jounin, surime mengangkat lututnya ke kepala naruto yang menunduk, namun sebelum sempat, kepalang tangan naruto memukul keras ke arah paha surime sehingga gerakannya gagal. Lalu menggunakan tangannya yang lain, dengan cepat naruto memberikan uppercat ke dagu surime.

Dengan sharingannya surime berhasil melihat gerakan itu dan ingin menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya namun tidak sempat menurut perkiraan surime. Dia melompat dengan cepat keatas bersalto melewati naruto ke arah belakang naruto. Kedua tangan surime memgeng erat pakaian naruto di bahunya seperti akan membanting naruto.

Dengan cepat naruto melakukan salto belakang ditempat menikuti gerakan surime diudara. Terlihat naruto dan surime dalam gerakan lambat seperti sedang melakukan sirkus, salto mengikuti arah gerakan masing-masing. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya menendang surime dengan cepat kearah perutnya pada posisi salto itu. Surime melihatnya dengan sharingan dan menggerakan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan perutnya

Bruuuussshh

Tubuh surime terhempas tak kala menahan tendangan naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlempar kebelakang tak kuat menahan tensangan naruto sejauh 15 meter dan masih berdir dengan baik mendarat diatas tanah. Kedua tangannya terlihat gemetar karena kesakitan akibat tendangan natuto. Naruto menahan tubuhnya di atas tanah menggunakan telapak tangannya dan melompat kesamping dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau hebat juga dan tendanganmu lumayan menyakitkan" ucap surime menatap kearah naruto yang berdiri santai

"Well begitulah, tapi semua telah berakhir surime san" ucap naruto dengan seingai diwajahnya. Surime sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi naruto entah apa yang ia rencanakan namun pasti buruk

"Kau lihat, aku masih disini berdiri kokoh bocah.. Kaulah yang akan berakhir kali ini" ucap surime dengan mengambil kunai dari saku bagian kanan pahanya. Dia memutar-mutar kunai itu, lalu memegangnya erat.

"Kali ini aku akan serius" lanjut surime kembali mantap naruto dengan melepaskan KI besar.

Kedia iwa nin hanya diam menonton dengan baik pertarungan dihadapan mereka tanpa mencoba ikut serta pada pertarungan itu. Mereka mengamati, mencari celah dan mencoba mencauri kesempatan untuk melakukan penyerangan dadak ke naruto.

"Momo.. Kita sebaiknya menunggu mereka kelelahan dan kesempatan kita akan besar" ucap kuro menatap momi dan berbisik.

"Kau benar" jawab momo sambil mengangguk pelan.

Surime langsung melompat meluncur menyerang naruto menggunakan kaunai di tangan kanannya. Ia menusuk ke arah perut naruto. Dengan sigap naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan bergerak kesamping kanan. Surimer tersenyum saat itu dan tangan kiri surime sudah siap memukul wajah naruto.

Dengan cepat, naruto menenduk, langsung melakukan tendangan putar menggunakan tumit kakinya, menyerang ke arah kaki surime. Surime melompat salto kebelakang menghindari serangan itu. Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan, naruto dalam keadaan jongkok melompat kearah surime. Dia menghadaiahi uppercut ke dagu surime menggunakan lututnya pada saat surime mendarat dari satonya.

Surime langsung terlempar kebelakang sekitar 3 meter, tapi masih tetap bisa mendarat mulus meski sakit yang ia radakan tidak lagi bisa ia sembunyikan. Dari mulutnya, ia mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulan naruto, berdiri terengahengah menatap naruto.

Naruto menggerakan tangan kirinya kehadapannya dia memnadahkan telapak tangan kirinya keatas langit dan dengan seringai diwajahnya. Tatapan penasaran dari 3 musuh menghiasi wajah mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang akan naruto lakukan

"Minato namikaze terkenal dengan rasengannya... perkenalkan jutsu buatanku" ucap naruto perlahan dengan menatap surime. Surime menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran campur khawatir. Kilatan kilatan biru campur kemerahan mulai muncul di telapak tangan naruto sebesar kelereng dan semakin membesar.

Terdengar suara seperti gemuruh guntur namun tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk didengarkan ketiga orang disekitar naruto yang sedikit shok. Bulatan yang tidak tampak itu karena ditutupi oleh kilatan kilatan petir merah biru membuat mereka sedikit penasaran

'Apa itu' pikir shok diwajah iwa nin yang melihat jutsu naruto.

"Perkenalkan jutsu ciptaanku sendiri dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan raitonku" ucap naruto datar menatap surime. Surime kini dalam posisi bersiap dengan mata sharingannya bersinar terang

'Ini gawat jika saya terkena jutsunya itu.. ' Pikir surime dengan menatap kearah jutsu naruto. Dia berencana untuk melakukan pertahanan terkuatnya menghindari serangan jutsu naruto.

"Bersiaplah surime, kau kan menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan jutsuku ini" tegas naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat mematikan. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menerapkan segel tiger.

"Tsk.. Kau kira kau bisa menyentuhku? Kau tidak bisa menipu mataku. Gerakanmu bisa dibaca oleh ma-

**RAININGU**

Booommm

Ledakan terjadi dibelakang surime kala naruto menghilang dengan kilatan emas dan muncul dihadapan surimu langsung menusukkan jutsunya menembus perut surime. Terlihat tangannya berada dibelakang tubuh surime dan menghancurkan 5 pohon yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya ketika sebuah laser kilat emas menembusnya meghancurkan pohon itu.

Mata surime melebar melihat naruto sudah ada dihadapannya dan dia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di perutnya. Darah mulai berjatuhan dari mulut dan perutnya ke atas tanah.

"Di-dia bisa hiraisin" ucap iwa dengan shok menatap kearah naruto yang masih berada dihadapan surime dengan tangannya masih menembus tubuh surime

"Ka-kau.. " Ucap surime dengan menutup matanya dan tidak akan pernah di buka lagi. Naruto mendorong tubuh surime sehingga jatuh ketanah tewas seketika dengan luka yang sangat parah. Naruto berbalik menatap kearah dua iwa nin yang dalam keadaan shok menatap naruto.

"Baiklah.. Maaf membuag kalian menunggu... Sekarang giliran kalian" ucap natuto dingin dengan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan air membersihkan tangannya dari darah surime.

Mata dua iwa nin itu melebar melihat naruto yang sungguh diluar prediksi mereka berdua. Seorang bocah menguasai jutsu berbahaya dan dari raiton dengan berpadu jutsu seprti hiraisin

"Jadi kau menguasai hiraisin?" Tanya momo menatap naruto penasaran. Rasa penasaran pada hiraisin yang membuat malu iwagakure terlalu besar di kepalanya.

"Mungkin..." jawab santai naruto menatap kearah momo.

"Tapi kau tidak menggunakan kunai seperti yondaime minato namikaze" ucap kuro menatap kearah naruto dengan penasaran.

"Sedikit berbeda dengan milik yondaime" ucap naruto dengan menatap kearah telapak tangannya yang muncul tulisan shiki dalam huruf kanji.

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan ini sebenarnya, tapi karena kalin berdua juga akan mati sekarang, jadi kurasa aku harus menjelaskan ini" ucap naruto menatap lucu kedua ekspresi jounin yang di landa rasa khawatir itu.

"Tidak seperti yondaime, aku masih belum bisa menggunakan hiraisin" ucap naruto mulai menjelaskan. Rasa lega terlihat jelas di wajah mereka bedua saat itu.

"Namun... Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mendekati hiraisin pastinya. Kalian pasti pernah mendengar nama shisui uchiha?" Tanya naruto pada dua jounin iwa.

"Shunshin no shisui?" Jawab sedikit ragu momo

"Kau benar.. Itu dia... Aku mempelajari shunshin darinya dan kini aki berhasil menaikan levelnya. Memang sedikit memakan banyak chakra, tapi hasilnya cukup memusakan. Aku bisa bergera, berpindah dengan cepat yang bisa merivali hiraisin dengan menggunakan shunshin no jutsuku" ucap naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya menatap rasa shok dari dua jounin iwa. Mereka tidak ingin mrmpercayai perkataan naruto, namun mereka memang benar melihatnya sendiri menggunakan mata mereka.

Kedua jounin iwa itu menatap naruto dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan khawatir dan bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk melawan naruto. Dia memang tidak memiliki kunai, tapi sangat berbahaya jika mereka terkena sentuhan.

"Di tengah kota, suasana ramai terlihat jelas di podium megah tengah kota. Tulisan universary konoha dan happy best dau konoha's hero memuncak dipuncak podium. Menma namikaze senju, itulah nama yang mereka puja. Nama menma menggelegar saat disebutkan pada 30 menit sebelum jam 12.

Di samping podium, sandaime hiruzen sarutobi dan jiraiya sedang berdiri menatap kearah menma yang duduk di podium dengan kushina dibelakang mereka. Tidak lupa young mito disamping menma berdiri memasang pose manisnya.

"Keluarga yang bahagia bukan ne.. Sensei" tanya jiraiya pada sandaime dengan senyum. Sandaime hanya diam dan menatap kearah minato yang sedang tersenyum menyambut kebahagiaan anaknya itu.

"Sensei.. Dimana tsunade hime?" Tanya jiraiya kembali pada sandaime yang belum melihat keberadaan reka sanni se teamnya.

"Di rumah sakit" jawab sandaime pelan menatap kearah jiraiya dengan serius.

"Terkadang aku ragu minato tau arti keluaega yang sesungguhnya" ucap santai sandaime penuh makna. Jiraiya menatap penasaran tentang perkataan sandaime ini. Rasa itu muncul saat menatap ekspresi sandaime yang tidak biasanya

"Apa masud sensei, dan kenapa hime berada di RS. Tahun lalu dia juga tidak menghadiri ulang tahun menma" tanya jiraiya kembali sedikit kecewa.

"Tsunade sedang bersama seorang yang penting baginya" jawab simple sandaime menatap kearah minato kembali lalu menma.

"Siapa yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan menma saudara sedarahnya yang masih keluarganya, dan apa maksud sensei ragu akan minato tau pada arti keluarga?" Tanya jiraiya monotone menatap penasaran sandaime. Sandaime menghisap kembali pipa tenbakaunya ditengah kimono hitam yang ia pakai.

"Naruto" jawab simple sandiame dengan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya

"Ada apa dengan naruto, apa dia berbuat ulah lagi. Sepertinya minato harus lebih keras padanya. Kenapa dia tidak seperti menma penurut dan baik " ucap jiraiya sedikit geram

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya yah?" Tnya sandaime membuat jitraiya semakin penasaran. Tentu saja tidak mungkin satu kata bisa membuat jiraiya mengerti tentng apa yang dimaksudkan oleh senseimya itu.

"Apa kau tau kalau hari ini juga ada yang seharusnya ulang tahun seperti menma?"Tanya sandaime pelan pada jiraiya.

"Siapa?" Tanya jiraiya pelan. Ketika sandaime menatap kearah jiraiya dengan tatapan serius, terlihat mata sandaime berkunang kunang seperti sedih

"Naruto.. Namikaze" ucap sandime membuat jiraiya melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tau jiraiya? " Tanya sandaime menatap kembali kearah menma

"Sejak 5 tahun terakhir tsunade dan... Aku sendiri melatih naruto dengan ninjutsu madic dan human strengthnya. Aku melatih naruto neberapa tekhnin dan menjadi teman sparingnya." ucap sandaime membuat jiraiya sedikit geram entah kenapa. Ia sangat kesal setelah mendengar perkataan sandaime itu.

"Kenapa dia mengajarinya bukan menma, apa dia lupa kalau menma adalah the chi-"

"Itulah kesalahan yang tidak pernah kita sadari selama ini dan tsunade adalah orang yang pertama menyadarinya" ucap sandaimr memotong perkataan jiraiya. Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya menatap kearah sandaime meminta penjelasan.

"Sejak awal dia lahir kita sudah melupakannya. Tidak ada yang mengingat naruto ada seperti kita selalu mengingat menma. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya sampai akhirnya aku menyadarinya.. jiraiya, kau sebagai ayah angkat naruto, apa yang kau tau tentangnya" ucap sandaime membungkam jiraiya. Jiraiya tidak tau akan berkata apa, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa tak mampu berkat kata lagi.

"Dari pertama lahir naruto telah sendiri ditinggalkan keluarganya demi prophecy. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingat kalau di setiap ultah menma ada tulisan nama naruto di kue atau spanduk" ucap lanjut sandaime.

"Tsunade chan menyadari itu lebih cepat bahkan dari orang tuanya. Saat naruto kun menantang ibunya di rumah sakit, tsunade tau maksud dari tiap perkataan naruto. Dia minimal memiliki shizunee, sedang naruto memiliki keluarga yang tidak pernah melihatnya atau bahkan meliriknya. Tsunade menggantikan posisi minato dan kushina, juga dia mengambil posisinya sebagai godmather. Sekarang jiraiya, apa saya salah jika saya mengatakn bahwa minato tau arti keluarga dan apa salah tsunade mengajari naruto apa yang ia bisa?" Tanya sandaime hanya dijawab dengan sikap diam dari jiraiya.

"Aku berpikir akan memberikan king enma pada naruto kun setelah dia menyerap dengan baik apa yang kuajarkan selama 3 tahun terakhir" ucap sandaime dengan menghisap pipa tembakaunya. Jirainya menatap sandaime dengan tatapan shok diwajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu sensei, kau sudah menjanjikn itu pada menma" ucap jiraiya menatap kearah sandaime dengan tatapan horor.

"Kau tau, aku melakukan test kecil pada mereka" ucap sandaime menatap kearah jiraiya dan menghisap kembali pipa tembakau abadinya itu.

"Aku memberikan mereka sebuah tongkat untuk dipegang dan bisa digunakan saat bertarung. Menma tidak menyukai menggunakan senjata apalagi tongkat, dia sepertimu dan minato jiraiya" ucap sandiaime dengan senyum

"Dan naruto, dia langsung memainkan tongkat itu. Dia seolah telah latihan berpuluh puluh tahun untuk melakukan itu. Aku yakin dia akan bisa menggunakan enma dengan baik. Disamping itu, naruto tidak ingin mengambil kuchiyese dari tsunade. Aku rasa dengan hanya katak dan slug milik kalian menma akan menyukainya. Percuma di berikan king enma jika dia tidak bisa menggunakannya." Ucap sandaime serius menatap kearah jiraiya.

'Sensei benar, disamping itu, mungkin itu bisa menggantikan atau menutup luka lama yang telah kami torehkan padanya' pikir jiraiya menatap kearah podium

"Apa minato sadar akan yang ia lakukan selama ini?" Tanya jiraiya dengan menatap kearah minato dan menma

"Aku tidak yakin.. Lihatlah minato dengan indahnya menikmati keadaan ini. Dia tidak sadar bahwa hari ini naruto juga berulang tahun" ucap sandaime sedih mengucapkan nama naruto.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah terlambat menyadari ini sensei. Menurutmu apa naruto bisa menerimaku?" Tanya jiraiya dengan sedikit pengharapan. Sandime menatap krarah jiraiya dengan mencabut pipa tembakau dari mulutnya.

"Sedikit susah dijelaskan" ucap sandaime berhenti sejenak

"Naruto kun tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang sangat sedikit. Sepengetahuanku, cuma aku dan tsunade yang ia miliki dikonoha sebagai teman, sahabat, keluarga. Dia tidak memiliki teman dan sikapnya dingin pada semua orang. Jadi susah dikatakan jiraiya" ucap sandaime dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan

"Namun.. " Lanjut sandaime dan jiraiya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Naruto kun sangat gila akan kekuatan. Mungkin jika kau menyadari tekhnik tingkat tinggi kau akan diberikan kesempatan" lanjut sandaime dengan serius

"Kau serius?" Tanya jiraiya dan sandaime mengangguk

"Sangat serius jiraiya. "Jawab sandaime dan jiraiya tersenyum

"Terimakasih sensei" ucap senyum jiraiya berpikir masih ada harapan untuknya.

Duo iwa nin menatap naruto khawatir tidak tau apa yang akan naruto lakukan lagi. Mereka sungguh tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka terbunuh.

"Kuro, kita harus menghindari dia menyentuh kita, satu sentuhan maka akan fatal akibatnya." Jelas momo menatap kearah naruto. Dia sedikit merasakan aura aneh dari naruto karena chakranya.

"Dengan menynentuh kita, dia akan mengenali chakra kita. Hal dia akan jadikan tanda sebagai media perpindahannya menggunakan shunshin no jutsu" jelas lanjut momo menatap serius naruto.

"Kau.. Kau sungguh genius.. Mengetahui rahasia si balik perpindahan dari shunshin no jutsuku secepat itu, ku sangat... Genius" puji naruto namun bukan menggunakan ekspresi serius, tapi ekspresi mengejek.

"Jadi kita harus melawannya dengan serangan jarak jauh begitu?" Tanya kuro dan momo mengangguk. Satu satunya cara adalah dengan menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menyerang naruto.

"Kau boleh menang melawan kami dengan shunshinmu, tapi jika kami bisa menyerangmu dari jarak jauh dengan ninjutsu kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa apa" ucap momo menatap serius kearah naruto

"Sungguh.. Kalian sungguh bisa melawanku dengan ninjutsu?" Tanya naruto dengan mengejek mereka.

"Kau kira kau dapat mengalahkan kami dengan nunjutsu? Kau bodoh jika mengira bisa mengalahkn kami dengan ninjutsu" ucap momo kembali

"Kau boleh kuat, tapi kau akan kekurangan chakra dalam dirimu.. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah bocah " ucap momo melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kalian tau apa keunggulan seorang uzumaki?" Tanya naruto membungkam momo dan kuro dihadapannya sekitar 17 meter itu

"Seorang uzumaki memiliki chakra reserve monster dalam tubuh mereka. Perhatikan,,, jika seorang uzumaki pada usia 7 tahun maka chakra reservenya adalah setara high junin, itu juga jika dia tidak latiha. Jika dia latihan sejak dini maka umur 7 tahun dia bisa setara pertengahan kage level untuk chakra. Dan bayangkan saja jika sekarang berumur 13 tahun." Ucap dingin naruto membungkam dua nin dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, kau tidak akan mungkin menang jika kau melawan dua junin sekaligus" ucap kuro dengan arrogan menatap naruto.

"Sipa bilang aku yang aken melawanmu?" Ucap naruto membungkam kedua sosok dihadapnya itu. Mereka berada pada ekspresi yang tidak senang dan khawatir akan apa yang dikatakan naruto

"Apa maksudmu bukan kau ?" Tanya momo penasaran.

"Bukan aku yang akan melawan kalian, tapi.." Ucap naruto berhenti sejenak. Dua junin iwa itu hanya bisa diam dan kebingungn siapa yang akan melawan mereka.

"Dia" ucap naruto membuka matanya dan muncul seorang dihadapannya. Dia memakai topeng crow dengan mata 3 tomoe sharingan. Memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah katana dibelakangnya. Tingginya sama dengan naruto dan rambut yang sama. Mereka berdiri bersampingan dengan si crow memakai kaos tangan berwarna hitam

"C-row.. No sha-sharingan" ucap shok ketakutan kuro menatap krow

"Kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Bingung momo menatap kuro.

"Dia adalah hunter nin paling ditakuti, pemburu yang sangat ditakuti selama 3 tahun ini. Dia juga membunuh 4 anggota pedang legenda kiri dan memiliki nubari. Lihat dipunggungnya itu. Membunuh 42 A nin dengan 78 high B rank nin" ucap kuro dengan sedikit ketakutan mata melebar menatap sosok ke 4 yang baru muncul

"Ka-kau serius? Dia hanya bo-bocah" ucap ahok momo menatap kearah si crow hunter nin itu. Pertama naruto yang hanya bocah seperti katanya, dan kini muncul lagi bocah lainnya dengan sharingan 3 tomoe.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia yakt akan melawan kita? Kita bukanlah miss nin..." Tanya lanjut momo mentap ke arah naruto dan crow

"Sepertinya kau terkenal sekarang" ucap naruto menatap datar crow hunter nin itu.

"Begitulah.. Aku sedikit melanglang buana di dunia shinobi" jawab si crow mencabut nubari miliknya dari belakangnya. Naruto menatapnya sedikit heran melihat senjata yang crow gunakan

"Kau menyukai jarum panjang?" Tanya naruto sedikit mengejek. Crow menatap naruto dengan mwnggaruk garuk kepalanya

"Hehehehe.. Ini bisa membunuh sampai 10 orang, dan jika dialiri petir maka akan bisa memanjang dengan cepat. Boss bisa menonton kalau mau" ucap si crow menatap naruto.

Dia iwa nin tak percaya shok dengan apa yang sicrow katakan. Si crow yang sangat terkenal dimana semua elemental shinobi mencoba untuk mengajaknya bergabung kedesa namun menolak memanggil boss pada seorang bocah.

"B-bos" ucap shok momo menatap naruto

"Hey.. Selesaikan cepat urusan disini dan temui aku ditempat biasa. Pastikan tidak ada yang menemukan mayatnya" ucap naruto melakukan handseal tiger kembali menghilang dengan kilatan prtir. Si crow menatap kearah dua iwa nin itu dan mengankat nubari miliknya di arahkn ke dua iwa nin itu

"Jadi... Kalia suka menari" ucapnya serius menatap dua iwa nin yang sudah standby untuk mengantisipasi serangan mendadak.

**End**

_Maaf cuma segini dulu, aku harus membersekan kosku dulu nih hampir satu bulan di tinggalin, laba laba udah bikin komplei di dalam kamarku... Mungkin besok atau minggu aku akan update chapter berikutnya.. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya... Dan thanks untuk reviewnya para reader sekalian..._


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Naruto : MAKE DESTINY PART I

Genre: Adventure( dengan sisipan Romance, Humor dan Family)

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan Punya saya tetapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : R

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

**Balasan review**

Humph... Banyak pertanyaan tentang kejelasan dari update fictku.. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kesimpang siuran fictku ini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan fictku yang lain versi naruto sebagai pelindung konoha dengan kekuatan mokuton dan sharingan. Hampir sama dengan fict ini, perbedaannya, kushina dan minato sudah tiada.. Fugaku dan uchiha clan tetap ada.. Menma ada sebagai pengganti tokoh utama naruto, dan status naruto.. Baru akan jelas pada chapter 20an.

Aku masih ragu ingin mengeluarkannya atau tidak.. Fict itu ada 57 chapter dan rata rata 3,5k untuk word tiap chapternya. Aku sementara masuk 58 untuk chapter shippuden.. Tapi sepertinya aku akan meneruskan penulisan chapter Make destiny yang telah memasuki 40.

Aku menerima saran dari seorang teman yang mengatakan kalau sebaiknya update seminggu sekali, jadi akan di update seminggu sekali. Namun jika review meningkat aku akan mengupdate dua kali seminggu

Tentang waktunya kapan... Kisaran hari jumat sampe minggu..

Untuk sasuke.. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan menjadi lawan naruto, dan ia tidak akan ke kumo. Jadi maaf atas sarannya.. Aku memikirkan tentang naruto akan ke... (Masih rahasia...)

Pedang legenda ada di tangan naruto memang, tapi dia hanya menggunakan nuibari saja.. Sissanya akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah, jadi ikuti saja...

Okay... Langsung saja ke monitor...

**Make destiny**

**SHARINGAN no KARASSU**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa suasana saat itu tiba tiba menjadi panas oleh tatapan dari sharingan milik chi bunshin naruto. Dua iwa nin perlahan merogoh kantong shinobi mereka yang berada di bagian belakang tubuh mereka. Tatapan mereka tidak dialihkan sedikitpun, tetap fokus pada bunshin itu.

"Momo... Sebaiknya jangan menatap ke arah sharingannya. Ia belum di ketahui apakah memiliki genjutsu atau tidak, namun sangat berbahaya bertarung dengan menatap mata seorang uchiha" ucap kuro memperingati momo. Ia tau jelas bahwa sharingan adalah doujutsu yang memang sangat spesialis untuk genjutsu.

"Ayolah.. Kalian berdua tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan menggunakan genjutsu untuk mengalahkan dua cicunguk seperti kalian" ucap arogant si clone menurunkan tangan kiri pemegang nuibari dan menggesekannya dengan permukaan tanah.

"Kau cukup arogant rupanya, sama seperti uchiha lainnya. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan orang yang lebih dewasa darimu bocah.. Sebaiknya kau bersiap" ucap momo langsung berlari menuju jaruto menggunakan kecepatan jounin. Ia mengarahkan kunai di tangan kanannya menebas ke arah leher naruto vertikal.

"Kau mungkin jounin, tapi kecepatanmu payah" ucap naruto menatap tayangan lambat serangan surime di arahnya. Clone itu bergerak sedikit kebelakang sehingga serangan momo tidak berhasil menyentuhnya. Momo berputar lalu menjongkok menendangke arah kaki clone naruto. Dengan sharingan full mature, itu sangat mudah di baca. Si clone melompat sedikut menghindari serangan momo dan terlihat wajah momo memberikan seringai menatap clone.

Dari atas momo, terlihat beberapa shuriken dan kunai meluncur cepat ke arah clone itu. Mata sharingan dengan cepat memproses untuk mengantisipasi serangan shuriken mendadak dari kuro. Ia menggunakan nuibarinya menangkis satu per satu shuriken sampai akhirnya semuanya berhasil ia tangkis di udara. Gerakan naruto memainkan nuibari sangat cepat. Hanya membutuhkan dua detik saja, semua shiriken berjatuhan ke atas tanah begitu pula naruto mendarat mulus.

Shuriken terakhir naruto tangkis dengan memasukan ujung nuibari ke lubang di tengah shuriken itu. Ia kemudian melemparkannya ke arah momo dan menggunakan insting jouninnya, momo langsung melompat kembali ke samping kuro menghindari serangan shuriken. Shuriken itu hanya bisa menancap di atas tanah saja.

"Fufufufu... Strategi kotor dari dua jounin iwagakure memang mengesankan, namun itu belum bisa melukaiku. Kalian harus bekerja lebih ekstra lagi untuk bisa menggores kulitku" ejek si clone mencoba memancing emosi dari dua iwa nin.

"Kau pikir emosi kami akan terpancing dengan perkataanmu? Kau baru seorang bocah yang belajar menjadi ular sedang kami sudah jadi naga. Kami bisa mengendalikan emosi kami, terutama melawan seorang bocah sepertimu, kau akan menggunakan taktik itu untuk memancing emosi kami dan saat itulah kesempatanmu untuk menyerang kami" jelas momo mencoba menebak isi kepala clone naruto. Seorang shinobi memang di ajarkan untuk menjaga emosi mereka, karena emosi akan sangat berpengaruh pada pertarungan.

"Siapa bilang aku mengatakan itu untuk memancing emosi kalian?" Tanya si clone serius sedikit nada mengejek. Dua iwa nin hanya bisa menyipitkan mata mereka menatap kearah clone bertopeng gagak itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada kalian. Jika kalian ingin mengalahkanku, maka sebaiknya kalian berusaha lebih keras lagi, karena dengan kemampuan kalian yang hanya se tai kuku ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" ucap arogan so clone menatap dengan tatapan mengejek menggunakan sharingan 3 tomoenya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami hah?" Tanya momo sedikit tertawa tipis meremehkan si clone.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengalahkan kalian" ekspresi seriua terdengar jelas di suara si clone saat itu. Angin pun memainkan perannya berhembus disaat clone menghentikan sejenak perkataannya.

"Tapi aku akan mengalahkan kalian" lanjut si clone.

Mata dua iwa nin melebar saat melihat clone itu meluncur menggunakan kecepatan high jounin menyerang mereka. Nuibari langsung di tebaskan vertikal dari kiri kekanan ke arah dua iwa nin. Momo yang berada di bagin kiri saat itu menahan serangan nuibari menggunakan kunai, menghentiakan gerakan nuibari clone naruto. Kuro melihat kesempatan langsung menyerang clone, menusukkan kearah dada clone itu.

Chi bunshin naruto melihat itu berputar searah jarum jam dan dalam slow motion terlihat serangan kuro tidak menyentuhnya karena putaran itu. Dalam putarannya bunshin itu melayangkan tumit kaki kanannya ke kepala momo. Momo mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk menangkis tendangan itu dan berhasil di hentikan.

Kuro yang sudah ada di belakang naruto menendang cepat perut naruto namun naruto dengan cepat melompat kebelakang bersalto di udara menghindari tendangan cepat kuro. Dalam lompatannya, ia meleparkan beberapa shuriken dari tangan kanannya kearah dua jounin iwa. Mereka menangkis semua shuriken naruto menggunakan kunai di tangan mereka.

**KATON : GOKAKKYOU NO JUTSU**

Rupanya setelah melemparkan shuriken naruto melakukan handseal tiger menggunakan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan jutsu katon C rank berbentuk bola api kisaran 3 meter untuk dia meter bola api itu menyerang dua jouinin iwa. Rasa shok melanda iwa nin saat menatap bola api mendekati mereka. Kuro dengan cepat melakukan handseal.

**SUITON : SUIJUNHEKI**

Kuro langsung menyemburkan air dari mulutnya membentuk dinding air lebar dan meninggi yang melindungi mereka dari serangan bola api naruto. Dua jutsu bertemu menghasilkan kabut uap panas di sekitar mereka. Suara air yang mendesih saat terkena api terdengar jelas saat itu. Keduanya sudah mengakhiri jutsu mereka untuk menghindari terciptanya uap lebih banyak lagi.

'Dia bisa melakukan jutsu dengan handseal sebelah tangan rupanya.. Ini benar-benar akan merepotkan' pikir momo mengambil posisi di belakang kuro salimg melindungi di tengah kabut uap.

"Tetap waspada... Dia bisa menyerang kapan saja" ucap momo memeperingati kuro. Kuro hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti peringatan dari rekannya itu.

"Saling melindungi seperti itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kalian saat ini aku tau itu" ucap suara naruto dari sekitar mereka. Dua iwa nin memperketat kewaspadaan mereka setelah mendengarkan suara clone naruto itu.

" Tapi itu saja belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku" ucap lanjut si clone melemparkan kunai ke arah momo. Dengan cepat momo menangkisnya namun tanpa ia sadaru sebuah suriken berhasil menancap di lengan kirinya.

"Aaakkkhhh" rintih kesakitan momo

'Bagaimana dia bisa menyerang di saat bersamaan pada dua arah' pikir momo penasaran menyadari kalau serangan naruto berasal dari dua arah.

"Dia menggunakan kage bunshin momo..." Ucap kuro mengetahui sedimit rahasia kecil naruto. Menyerang dalam dua arah secara bersamaan sangat mustahil, kecuali dua orang. Dalam hal ini naruto memang menggunakan kage bunshin.

"Kau rupanya mengetahui rahasiaku yah.. Cukup pintar untuk mengetahui pergerakanku tanpa melihatku" ucap suara naruto dari hadapan kuro.

"Pengalaman kami lebih banyak darimu... Kau jangan berpikir kalau kami tidak tau tentang permainan burukmu seperti ini" ucap kuro menjawab pernyataan naruto.

"Sungguh... Bagaimana dengan ini" ucap si clone dari hadapan momo.

**KATON : KARYUEDAN NO JUTSU**

Secara bersamaan dari empat arah, tercipta api dalam bentuk semburan seperti naga menyerang momo dan kuro bersamaan. Kedua iwa nin melebarkan mata mereka tidak percaya melihat ke empat jutsu A rank katon menyerang mereka. Katon seluas 8 meter membentuk kepala naga besar siap melahan mereka berdua.

"JUTSU PERTAHANAN DOME" teriak momo melakukan handseal dengan cepat dan kuro mengerti maksud dari teriakan momo itu. Mereka memang tidak bisa menghindari serangan katon besar itu. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk melompat menghindari serangan itu, akhirnya mereka melakukan handseal yang sama saat itu.

**DOTON KEKKAI NO DOMU **

Dari depan kuro dan momo masing maaing muncul tembok stengah bulatan dari tanah. Kemudian kedunya menyatu membentuk stengah lingkaran seperti sebuah bola stengah lingkaran melindungi mereka berdua dari jutsu gabungan naruto.

Boooommmm

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi saat ke empat api bertemu dengan jutsu doton pertahanan dua jounin iwa. Api membakar terus di sekitar bola tanah stengah lingkaran pelindung dua iwa nin tanpa henti dan semakin besar.

Di dalam bola tanah, dua jounin merasakan panas luar biasa. Mereka seperti di panggang hidup-hidup oleh katon naruto yang terus menerus menerjang mereka tanpa ampun. Keringat bercucuran di tubuh mereka seperti hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Mereka tetap bertahan dengan menempelkan telapak tangan mereka di atas tanah.

"Momo.. Aku.. Sudah.. Tidak kuat.." Ucap kuro yang sudah sangat kualahan merasakan panas luar biasa.

"Sebentar ...lagi... Sebentar lagi.. Bertahanlah" ucap momo menyemangati kuro. Kuro hanya mengangguk saja dan melanjutkan kembali perjuangan keras menahan jutsu katon bunshin naruto. Sangat luar biasa memang, seorang chi bunshin membuat bunshin... Menarik..

Sekitar 10 detik kemudian naruto mengehentikan jutsunya dan tiga clonenya telah menjadi asap menghilng dari pandangan saat itu juga. Di sekitaran pertarungan, sudah tidak terlihat lagi kabut uap, melainkan tergantikan dengan bara api pada tanah pelindung dua iwa nin. Keduanya lalu menyudahi jutsu mereka dan berdiri sempoyongan

"Kupikir.. Ini akan menyenngkan" ucap kuro melakukn handseal ram memnciptakan air dari tubuhnya membasahinya. Dia juga menyemburkan air dari mulutnya menyiram temannya yang mengalami nasib sama seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih kuro... Itu membuatku sedikit nyaman" ucap momo dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Suara mendecih saat air menyentuh tanah yang berubah menjadi bongkahan bara karena katon naruto terdengar jelas saat itu.

"Sepertinya kalin berdua suka mandi yah?" Ucap si clone naruto menatap dengan sedikit candaan pada kedua iwa nin yang basah kuyup di hadapannya. Decihan tidak suka terdengar jelas dari kedua iwa nin melototi clone naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya.. Kenapa kau begitu malu untuk menunjukan wajahmu?" Tanya momo penuh rasa pensaran mencoba memancing clone itu untuk mengungkap identitasnya. Dia bertanya setelah melap wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku.. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya pada kalian" ucap si clone dengan suara seperti menyesal.

"Cih.. Kau.. Kau memang paling bisa memancing emosi orang lain. Aku harus mengakui hal itu" koment kuro penuh rasa jengkel di wajahnya menatap chi bunshin naruto.

"Ayolah... Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba mencari tau sendiri tentang identitasku?" Tanya dengannada mengejek clone penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan siapa diriku sedang kalian hanya diam santai disitu menunggu jawaban dariku.. Itu sungguh tidak adil bukan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kalian berusaha untuk mengungkap jari diriku" lanjut si bunshin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

'Sepertinya memang begitu.. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawannya sekuat tenaga' pikir momo melirik ke arah kuro. Kuro pun sama melirik balik momo seperti memberikan kode.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita lanjutkan ronde ini" ucap bunshin naruto langsung menghilang menyerang momo menggunakan nuibari di tangan kirinya. Momo saat itu melihat ayunan nuibari dari atas si bunshin menghindar kesamping langsung menendang ke arah perut bunshin naruto. Tentu saja sharingan dapat membaca serangan itu dengan mudah. Tangan kanan naruto ia gerakan menahan tendangan momo, namun di saat bersamaan, dari belakang momo, kuro muncul langsung menghantam keras kewajah si clone.

Bunshin itu bereaksi cepat melihat serangan mendadak dengan menggerakan kepalanya kebelakang menghindari serangan kuro sehingga tinjunya tidak menyentuh wajahnya. Dia kemudian dengan cepat melakukan tendangan memlingkar menyerang kedua jouinin iwa menggunakan tumit kaki kananya. Dua jounin itu melompat bersama ke belakang menghidari serangan clone naruto.

**RYUUJIN**

Si clone meyabetkan nuibarinya dari bawah ke atas secepat kilat. Sabetan itu memunculkan kepala naga petir berukuran hanya sebesar bola kaki menyerang kuro yang memang baru mendaratkan kakinya di atas tanah.

"UHUUK" rintih kuro memuntahkan darah segar saat kepala naga itu berhasil mengenai dadanya. Kuro memegang dadanya langsung jatuh berlutut kemudian tewas di atas tanah.

"KURO... " Teriak momo menatap sosok tak bernyawa rekannya di atas tanah akibat tekhnik kenjutsu si clone naruto. Mata momo seolah keluar melototi clone yang hanya berdiri santai menatap ke arahnya

"Kau.. Berani sekali kau... KAU AKAN MATI" teriak momo melakukan handaeal dengan cepat bersiap menyerang naruto. Naruto tidak hanya diam melihat ekspresi kuro yang sudah masuk pada perangkapnya. Emosinya terpancing setelah melihat kematian kuro.

**DOTON : Do-**

Namun sebelum ia menyelasikan jutsunya, ia sudah melihat clone naruto berada di hadapannya dan menusukkan nuibari tepat di jantungnya. Momo mengerang kesakitan saat itu namun ia masih meneruskan jutsunya.

**DOTON : DORYUSO**

Momo berteriak keras bersamaan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Puluhan tombak meruncing muncul ke permukaan tanah di sekeliling si clone bahkan menyerang tubuh momo sang pemilik jutsu.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH" teriak momo memaksa chakranya untuk dikeluarkan sampai titikterakhir. Pertumbuhan tombak tanah berlangsung sangat cepat dan menyebar menyerang bunshin naruto. Menggunakan nuibari yang ia aliri chakra petir, ia memoton satu persatu tombak tanah itu tiada henti.

'Ini tiada habisnya' pikir si clone menggerak gerakan bola mata tiga tomoenya mengantisipasi seluruh serangan tombak tanah. Ia membabat habis seluruh tombak yang bermunculan di sekitarnya menyerangnya. Sekitar 20 detik kemudian dua jounin iwa ituakhirnya telah tewas. Si clone menatap serius kearah dua iwa nin...

'Saatnya menghilngkan barang bukti' pikir clone itu.

**KATON : GOKAKKYU**

Naruto yang asli muncul dengan kilatan merah diatas patung kepala shodai hokage. Dia langsung duduk melihat kearah desa konihagakure. Desa yang entah bagaimana artinya untuk dirinya. Desa tempatnya ia lahir, dan desa yang telah menjadi neraka sepanjang kehidupannya.

Sekitar 20 menit muncul kilatan petir disampingnya dengan membawa scroll besar dibelakangnya berwarna merah tua. Scroll sekitar 1 meter dibelakangnya.

"Boss..." Sapa si crow menatap naruto dan duduk disampingnya

"Apa itu?" Tanya naruto melirik ke arah gulungan besar yang ia bawa saat itu.

"Oh.. Ini adalah uang bounty dan juga scroll jutsu hasil jarahan, juga beberapa senjata milik legenda pedang kiri" ucap si crow melepaskan topengnya dan tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Ok.. Tugasmu selesai crow" ucap naruto menatap kembali ke arah konoah. crow mengangguk kemudian menjadi darah membuat nubarinya jatuh ketanah. Naruto langsung bersiap menahan ingatan crow yang merupakan blood clonenya itu.

'Jadi dia selama 3 bulan tidak pernah menon aktifkan sharingan.. Bagus' pikir naruto lalu mengingat semua pertarungannya melawan legenda pedang kiri. Dia mendapatkan 4, tinggal fang milik raiga, milik zabuza dan samaheda.

'Tsk.. Lumayan, selama 3 tahun, 5 kali tewas dan mendapatkan pengalaman menarik..' Pikir naruto sedikit senyum. Sekitar 30 meenit naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum evil

'Bagus.. Kini aku sudah bisa naik kelas menjadi S rank.. Itachi.. Bersiaplah. Aku datang' pikir naruto memunculkan 1 bunshinnya dan membawa scroll itu menghilang. Dia lalu menatap kembali ke desa konoha.

'Ni san.. Aku sangat merindukanmu' naruto menatap kearah langit. Dia lalu berbaring di tempat favoritnya itu mentap kearah langit dengan bintang bintang bersinar diatas awan. Bintang yang indah pada malam itu dan ada 1 bintang yang paling terang mencuri pandangannya.

'Shisui ni... Apa itu kau yang mengawasiku?' Pikir naruto menatap kearah bintang itu. Ia masih mengingat kala shisyi selalu bilang ia akan menjadi bintang terang yang mengawasi naruto

Naruto kembali memikirkan masa masa indah bersama shisui saat mereka sedang melakukan latihan. Lalu berpindah lagi pada saat mereka sedang makan bersama dengan tawa mereka dihadapan meja makan. Tak terasa naruto meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata hitamnya itu.

'Aku benar benar merindukanmu' pikir naruto perlahan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kau akan melewatkan kembali malam ulang tahunmu hah?" Suara menghapuskan lamunan dan air mata naruto. Seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Ba chan.. Ky merindukannya" ucap naruto dengan duduk dan menatap kearah konoha. Terlihat jelas air matanya mengalir deras ditengah tatapannya itu.

"Sini" ucap tsunade senju yang duduk disampingnya mengambil kepala naruto dan menahannya dengan dadanya yang empuk itu.

"Tenang naru chan.. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu" ucap tsumade dengan mengusap usap rambut naruto

Tsunade tau jika naruto ingin menyendiri maka dia akan ke bagian mata kepala shodai hogake. Itu adalah tempat kesukaan naruto. Dia sangat menyukai tempat itu dimana dia bisa melihat konohagakure dengan jelas dari situ.

"Hiks... Hiks... " Suara tangis naruto memeluk tsunade.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan mata shisui ni san dengan kematiannya" ucap naruto meneteskan air mata yang menjadi tangis kepedihan hidupnya dalam kesendiriannya.

"Aku... Kenapa selalu sendiri ba chan..hiks.. Hiks.. Apa yang... Hiks.. Salah denganku" ucap naruto menangis dipelukan tsunade

"Kenapa .. Kenapa.." Ucap naruto kemabali dan semakin keras suara tangisnya. Tsunade tidak dapat membendung air matanya dan ikut menangis bersama naruto.

"Naru chan.. Sudah.. Aku tau kepedihanmu. Aku tau rasanya kehilangan" ucap tsunade pelan mengingat kembali sosok nawaki senju dan Dan kato si pujaan hati.

"Dia bilang.. Dia bilng terakhir kalau aku menyelesaikan chakra conrtrol level terakhir maka dia akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun terindah.. Dan.. Hiks.. Dan.. Dia " ucap naruto tidak sanggup lagi berkata selain menangis.

"Sst.. Shisui memberikan matanya agar kalian selalu bersama. Agar kau mengingat siapa dirimu naru chan. Shisui juga tidak pernah menginginkan untuk pergi meninggalkanmu" ucap tsunade mencoba menenangkan naruto.

Naruto melepaskap pelukan tsunade dengan air mata yang menetes deras. Dia berdiri membelakangi tsunade dan menghadap kearah konihagakure.

**"SHISUI UCHIHA... Aku MEMBENCIMU... AKU MEMBENCIMU.. KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU. KENAPA KAU ADA JIKA KAU HARUS PERGI AKU MEMBENCIMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU... AAAAAKKKKKKKKKKH"**

Teriak naruto sekeras kerasnya dengan melepaskan KI yang sangat pekat, sampai menbuat tanah retak. Terlihat cahaya disekitar dada tsunade, cahaya berwarna biru langit.

'Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa chakra naru chan berekasi dengan kalung jiji' pikir tsunade shok melihat kalung permata shodaime hokage bersinar

"**AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHH"**

Teriakan naruto lebih keras lagi mengeluarkan KI lebih pekat kembali. Tsunade bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Bernapas saja susah untuknya merasakan KI milik naruto. Yang mungkin setara dengan ekor 4 biju itu.

"Na-ru-to" ucap tsunade pelan. Naruto dalam keadaan diam menunduk dan berdiri perlahan menghilangkan KInya. Dia berbalik menatap kearah tsunade membuat tsunade melebarkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu pada naruto

"Sh-sharingan" ucap tsunade dengan shok luar biasa melihat 3 tomoe dan mata merah pada bola matanya menghiasi matanya. Naruto duduk kembali disamping tsunade senju itu.

"Bagaimana kau memiliki sharingan, kau bukan uchiha" ucap tsunade tak percaya menatap naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar lurus dengan tsunade yang memperhatikannya baik baik

"Sudah lama aku menyimpan rahasia tentang sharinganku ini" ucap naruto membuat tsunade shok tak percaya

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Tanya tsunade penasaran menatap naruto yang berada dekat menempal pada tsunade.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang menghina shisui ni. Aku mendapatkan sharingan ini karena blood ritial dengan shisui ni.." Ucap naruto pelan menatap lembut kearah tsunade

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui ini karena aku percaya padamu. Kumohon jangan hianati kepercayaanku" ucap lanjut naruto sedikit merengek

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku" ucap tsunade menatap naruto dengan penuh kasih. Naruto hanya bisa menatap tsunade dengan tatapan sedih

"Thanks.. Ba chan.. I love you" ucap naruto lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu tsunade senju itu. Tsunade mengecup pelan krpala naruto

"I love u to.. " Jawab tsunade lembut.

Sedetik kemudian ledakan petasan menghiasi konohagakure. Suara petasan sepanjang desa konohagakure saling bersahutan seperti saling membalas. Suasana terang terlihat dilangit konoha malam itu meriah dengan cahaya kembang api bertaburan bagai bintang berwarna warni.

Naruto menatap fantastic pada keindahan buatan warga konoha merayakan festifal kyubi itu, petasan yang tidak terhenti selama 10 menit dan selama itu juga naruto dan tsunade menatap kearah langit

Tsunade menghentikan tatapan kekembang api dan menoleh ke naruto. Masih terlihat bekas air mata di kedua pipinya seperti butiran butiran embun yang memantulkan cahaya seperti pecahan kaca.

'Naru chan.. Aku janji... Aku akan menjaga wajah bahagiamu itu' pikir tsunade. Dia menggerakan tangannya ke belakang tengkuknya. Sekitar 5 detik tsunade langsung memeluk naruto membuat naruto sedikit shok.

"Happy bestday naru chan, semoga hidupmu selalu bahagia dan umur panjang" ucap tsunade pelan di hadapan telinga naruto. Naruto memeluk tsunade dan memejamkn mata bahagia.

"Arigatou.. Ba chan.. I love you" ucap naruto pelan dengan penuh penghayatan. Sekitar 10 menit mereka berpelukan akhkirnya tsunade menyudahi pelukannya. Naruto menyadari sesuatu dilehernya, matanya melebar ketika dia melihat sebuah kalung melintang dilehernya.

"Ba chan.. Ini ka"-

"Ini kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan hanya untuk orang sangat berharga bagiku" potong tsunade dengan senyum sambil menghapus air mata yang perlahan keluar dari mata naruto.

"Aku ... " Ucap naruto tersentuh dengan menatap tsunade.

"Arigatou... Oba san" bisik pelan naruto menatap sayu tsunade. Tsunade hanya menegang pipi kanan naruto dengan tangan kirinya setelah menghapus air matanya tadi.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu... " Ucap tsunade terakhir menggerakan wajahnya mendekati naruto lalu mengecup kening naruto dengan pelan dan sangat lembut.

"Thanks.. Itu sangat berarti untukku" ucap naruto setelah kecupan tsunade dilepaskan. mereka kembali menikmati hidangan mata mereka di atas tanah konoha. Sungguh suasana yang tidak pernah serasa seramai ini.

Ini semua karena bertepatan dengan tanggal 10 adalah hari graduation genin tahun ini. Ada yang spesial pada genin tahun ini dimana semua clan heir konohagakure akan ikut serta dalam graduation kali ini.

Sistem akademi konohagakure berkembang pesat dengan standar yang baru untuk genin. Mereka harus minimal menguasai sedikit ttg jutsu milik clan mereka. Misalkan uchiha, harus bisa melakukan katon gokakkyu.

"So naru chan.. Apa kau akan mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuanmu besok?" Tanya tsunade menatap naruto.

"Aku tidak tau.. " Jawab pelan naruto menatap tsunade

"Kenapa tidak tau?" Tanya kembali tsunade.

"Aku pikir... Aku harus terlambat satu tahun lagi. Mungkin tahun depan baru akan menjadi genin" ucap pelan naruto menatap tsunade.

"Karena menma?" Tanya tsunade dan naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau selalu mau mengalah pada menma? Kenapa kau selalu memposisikan dirimu sebagai sisi korban? Kenapa tidak sesekali kau kepuncak melewati semuanya?" Tanya tsunade dengan sedikit nada kesal pada naruto

"Jika aku menunjukan kemampuanku, aku yakin dalam waktu 1 bulan aku akan menjadi capt anbu. Terus siapa yang akan mengurus peralatan rumah sakit? Siapa yang akan meramu sake untuk ba chan?" Jawab naruto dengan senyum menatap tsunade.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Apa kau tidak punya ambisi dalam hidupmu?" Tanya pelan tsunade membukam naruto.

Memang benar naruto selama ini hanya berlatih dan berlatih keras. Tujuannya adalah untuk melewati uchiha madara dengan sharingannya. Tapi jika dia terus menutup diri, kapan dia akan bisa melihat capabilitasnya melebihi madara uchiha. Dia hanya dia dan diam dibelakng layar dengan hanya menatap kearah tokoh yang ia biarkan melambung dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

'Hum.. Shisui ni san.. Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang' pikir naruto menarik napas menatap kearah langit konihagakure.

"Jadi.. Menurut ba chan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya naruto sedikit lemas bingung dengan apa yang ingin dia lakukan

"Apa cita citamu?" Tanya tsunade pelan menatap naruto.

"Sedikit mengerikan dan mungkin sedikit tak dipercaya" ucap naruto perlahan membuat tsunade merasa ihawatir akan cita cita naruto

"Jangan bikang kau ingin membalas dendam" tegas tsunade mencoba menebak piikiran naruto.

"Tidak.. Tapi saya ingin membunuh uchiha itachi" Ucap naruto sambil menatap tsunade serius yang menarik napas berat

'Apa.. Dia kenapa Ingin membunuh itachi' pikir tsunade memegang dadanya.

"Dulu.. Aku dan ni san memiliki cita cita bersama yang akan kami raih" ucap naruto perlahan menjelaskan apa cita citanya pada tsunade sambil menatap kearah konoha.

"Shisui ni san sangat menyukai dan mengidolakan madara uchiha. Aku diam diam menyukai tentang sharingan diluar sepengetahuan shisui ni san. Semua scroll atau materi tentang sharingan aku baca termasuk kemampuannya. Suatu waktu shisui menemukanku membaca scroll tentang mangekyou sharingan dan memperlihatkan padaku mangekyou sharingannya. Sejak saat itu kami memiliki cita cita bersama yang ingin kami gapai" ucap naruto menutup mata dan menoleh kearah tsunade sambil membuka matanya.

"Melebihi... Uchiha.. Madara... Itulah keinginan kami" ucap naruto serius dengan sharingan 3 tomoe berkibar di kedua matanya. Tsunade tersentak shok tak percaya merasakan aura horor di matanya

'Aura ini.. Ini seperti... ' Pikir shok tsunade dengan bercampur khawatir.

"Uchiha... Madara" ucap tsunade dengan melebarkn matanya.

"Yup.. Itulah kenapa shisui memberikan darahnya padaku, meneruskan cita cita yang ia inginkan sejak dulu" ucap serius naruto

"Tapi.. Ma"-

"Tenang ba chan, shisui ni san tidak mengininkanku untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan madara. Kami hanya ingin melebihi kekuatannya yang melegenda.. Heheheh" lanjut naruto dengan sedikit candaan

"Tsk.. Kukira kau akan berlalu seperti madara" ucap tsunade dengan napas lega menatap naruto. Dia kemudian memberikan naruto sedikit senyum

"Aku akan menjadi madara jika ba chan dan jiji tidak memberikanku kasih sayang" ucap naruto berbaring manja di pangkuan tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja naruto itu. Tangannya secara otomatis membelai belai rambut naruto. Jiwa keibuannya muncul secara otomatis.

'Aku akan memberikan apa yang tidak diberikan kushina padamu naru chan' pikir tsunade sambil melihat kearah naruto yang memejamkan matnya tertidur sejenak di pangkuan tsunade.

'Konoha.. Kalian akan lihat siapa naruto.. Uzumaki dan.. Tunggu itachi, kematianmu akan datang' pikir naruto dalam tidurnya.

**End**

_**Sekian dulu yah... Sorry bangat atas ke tidak nyamanan para reader saat membaca fictku. Aku sudah melakuakan perbaikan demi perbaikan, namun kesempurnaan bukan milik manusia. saran dan kritikan selalu aku harapkan pada reviewnya agar menjadi pelajaran demi ke nyamanan pembaca.. Thanks... **_

_**Maaf sebelumnya, episode 11 naruto akan mendapatkan Mangekyou shringan.. Aku melakukan perbaikan sedikit pada alur cerita yang masih sedikit cepat.. **_


End file.
